The Morningstar
by Bebec
Summary: Un crétin en costume trois pièces sérieusement blessé à garder éveillé, un quartier désert et cerné par des individus armés, aucun moyen de communication...Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer? Deckerstar. COMPLETE [en cours de correction]
1. Bloody Hell

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Bonjour, bonjour._

 _Voilà, cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et proviennent de la sublissime série Lucifer (FOX)._

 _Vous pouvez me laisser vos reviews._

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

 **BLOODY HELL**

* * *

Lucifer soupira pour la millième fois, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Chloé pour la millième fois.

Decker secoua la tête, résignée.

Pourquoi espérer un peu de maturité et de patience de sa part ?

Elle ralentit et pris la première à droite, scrutant attentivement les rues désertes et mal entretenues. Des amas de détritus jonchaient la quasi-totalité des trottoirs, les rats fuyant sous les gouttières, effrayés par les phares. Mise à part les fréquents et insistants soupirs de son partenaire et le ronronnement du moteur, il régnait un calme fantomatique.

 _Fantomatique._ C'était le mot.

Cette partie de Los Angeles avait été abandonnée depuis des décennies aux gens de la rue, gangs et autres. Sans oublier les rats. Au vue de l'état général du quartier, on pouvait difficilement douter de cet état de fait : vitres brisées, ordures à foison, parasites, …

Chloé restait sur ses gardes. Il ne s'agissait que d'un calme apparent.

Après le mille-et-unième soupir à sa droite, Decker crispa un peu plus ses mains sur le volant et s'efforça au calme.

— _Oui_ , Lucifer ? Un problème ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce dernier.

Lucifer Morningstar était certes séduisant, charmeur et parfois même intelligent ; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle était persuadée qu'il y prenait d'ailleurs un certain plaisir. Lucifer portait son habituel costume _Prada_ noir avec une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Ses _Louboutin_ tapotaient nerveusement l'intérieur de la voiture. Il se redressa sur son siège et la fusilla du regard.

— Puis-je savoir pourquoi _**je**_ ne suis pas autorisé à conduire _**ma**_ voiture ?! s'exclama-t-il, son accent britannique amplifié par sa frustration.

— C'était votre idée, je vous le rappelle...Idée pas trop stupide pour une fois d'ailleurs, marmonna l'inspectrice tout en scrutant l'allée sombre dans laquelle ils s'engouffraient.

Les yeux noirs de Lucifer lançaient des éclairs et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Mes idées sont toujours grandioses, Inspectrice, même si vous ne voulez pas l'admettre. Il ne me semblait pas avoir suggéré que vous preniez le volant de ma décapotable, cependant.

Chloé soupira à son tour. Elle accéléra tout en lui réexpliquant, exaspérée :

— Ce n'est pas pour le plaisir, Lucifer. Nous devons servir d'appâts, vous vous rappelez ? Ce gang ne cible apparemment que les voitures luxueuses aux alentours de ces quartiers. Il n'y a pas plus luxueux et exagéré que vous et votre voiture...Vous n'êtes pas flic, je le suis. Voilà pourquoi c'est moi qui conduit et pas _vous_ ! Enregistré ?

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs agités par la faible brise.

Chloé l'observa du coin de l'œil. Comment un homme aussi beau pouvait être aussi immature ? Cette immaturité feinte ou non avait son charme un Lucifer sans gamineries ne serait pas Lucifer, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais le moment était assez mal choisi pour supporter ses lubies et caprices.

— Au moins, ai-je le mérite d'être "luxueux" à vos yeux, Inspectrice, dit-il, son regard sombre tourné vers le paysage fantomatique. Je ne mériterais pas mon titre de _Prince des Ténèbres_ si je ne vivais pas en accord avec mon rang. L'humilité et la pauvreté ne vont pas de pair avec le Diable, n'est-ce-pas ?

Decker ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Son délire identitaire n'était plus vraiment un problème pour elle tout ça faisait partie du personnage. Après tout, le diable était une figure puissante et libre de tout autre contrôle que le sien.

Liberté pure, plaisirs, aucun tabou...

Oui, le diable convenait bien au caractère de Lucifer.

Que cela soit le fruit de son imagination importait peu. Lucifer était une incarnation acceptable du diable en soi. Ce dernier caressait machinalement la bague autour de son annulaire.

— Ce subterfuge serait plus plausible si _je_ conduisais... soupira-t-il, en regardant de bas en haut l'inspectrice.

— Dois-je comprendre que je ne suis pas assez luxueuse à vos yeux ?

— Oh, non non ! Vous êtes très luxueuse à mes yeux, s'exclama-t-il, un sourire coquin naissant sur ses fines lèvres. Mais pas votre tenue malheureusement...Vous sentez le flic à dix kilomètres.

Chloé s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'elle crut apercevoir sur l'autoroute, à quelques centaines de mètres, une sorte de ligne aux reflets argentés et occupant toute la largeur de la route.

 _" Qu'est-ce-qu- ... ? "_

Lucifer continuait de déblatérer des inepties, mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

Des clous.

À la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient, elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter à temps.

Elle appuya avec force sur la pédale de frein, espérant que cela changerait quelque chose à l'inévitable. Lucifer se cramponna au tableau de bord, jurant dans la nuit.

— _**Bloody Hell !**_

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Merci d'avoir lu ce tout premier chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à poursuivre votre lecture et à laisser une review de temps à autre ^^

À bientôt !

[Chapitre corrigé le 04 février 2018]


	2. Lucifer

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de continuer cette lecture._

 _En avant pour le second chapitre, spécial POV Lucifer._

 _Une agréable lecture !_

* * *

 **LUCIFER**

* * *

 _« Lucifer »_

 _"Je ne suis pas là actuellement, veuillez laisser un message et je vous rappellerai"_ voulut répliquer Lucifer.

Mais il en aurait bien été incapable à ce moment précis.

Il ne sentait littéralement plus rien.

Il aurait souhaité parler, crier, hurler ou encore murmurer une réplique acerbe à cette maudite voix répétant inlassablement son prénom. Rien ne venait. Il n'y avait que les ténèbres et cette voix. Une voix familière lui semblait-il. Habituellement douce et mélodieuse. À cet instant, elle paraissait hystérique, anxieuse.

Pourquoi ? Lucifer n'en savait foutrement rien !

 _« Lucifer »_

Cette satanée voix, au départ assourdie par l'épaisseur du néant, semblait gagner en puissance avec le temps jusqu'à se transformer en cri strident. Comme des ongles sur un tableau noir. C'était douloureux, désagréable. Étant le Diable, Lucifer Morningstar appréciait depuis la nuit des temps le principe de la douleur. Sous toutes ses formes. Il aimait l'infliger aux monstres condamnés à pourrir en Enfer. Chez lui. Aux grands damnes de ces malheureux.

Mais ici, maintenant...il la subissait.

Lui. Seul. Impuissant. Et Lucifer, bien qu'intrigué par cette sensation depuis que l'inspectrice Decker lui avait tiré dessus, n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ce désagrément.

Il tenta de bouger, mais, une fois encore, rien ne lui obéit.

Ni ses paupières.

Ni ses jambes ou quelque autre partie de son anatomie. Lucifer était tout bonnement paralysé dans cet étrange espace sombre.

 _ **« Lucifer ! Ouvrez les yeux, Bon sang ! »**_

La détresse et le ton pressant de cette voix eurent l'effet d'une bombe.

La douleur cuisante au niveau de sa jambe droite. Le vent froid passant sous sa chemise. Un liquide métallique dans la bouche. La dureté de l'asphalte et le tranchant des morceaux de verre contre son dos à vif.

Toutes ces informations le frappèrent de plein fouet.

Désorienté, Lucifer tenta de prendre une grande inspiration, mais ne réussit qu'à produire un lamentable râle et à cracher du sang. Chaque inspiration était douloureuse, brûlant l'intérieur de ses poumons. Ses paupières étaient lourdes comme du plomb. Une sensation très étrange et désagréable. Elles lui obéirent enfin au bout de quelques secondes. Ou bien était-ce des minutes ? Il n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps. Juste celle de la douleur. Sa douleur. Il crut distinguer dans le brouillard les contours d'un visage penché sur le sien.

Lucifer plissa les yeux, perdu.

Sa vision s'éclaircit et il fut soulagé de pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce visage _Decker._

Le visage de cette dernière était parsemé de multiples éraflures sans gravité. Du sang séché plaquait une portion de sa chevelure contre sa tempe. Elle semblait se porter relativement bien. Lucifer plongea son regard onyx dans son regard vert, anxieux.

Pourquoi _anxieux_ ?

Il bougea très lentement la tête pour regarder autour de lui et essayer de comprendre la situation.

Lucifer était allongé sur la route, sa précieuse décapotable, désormais transformée en carcasse métallique informe, reposait sur sa jambe droite. Son pied était bloqué jusqu'à mi-cuisse sous sa défunte voiture.

 _"D'où la douleur à la jambe...",_ pensa-t-il, encore sonné.

Il avait beau être un être céleste, _autrefois_ céleste plus exactement, recevoir une voiture de quelques tonnes sur la jambe était très désagréable. Surtout lorsque vous côtoyiez de près une humaine capable de provoquer votre mortalité en un claquement de doigts. L'inspectrice tapota la joue de Lucifer avec insistance.

— Rouvrez les yeux, Lucifer ! Restez conscient, Nom de Dieu !

Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit et fixa son regard trouble sur l'inspectrice, agacé.

— 'e vous avisez pas...-e faire appel à **L** ui, Inspectrice...

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle rauque et douloureux. Parler le faisait souffrir. Respirer également. Chloé laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et un rire nerveux.

— Désolé. Ça a au moins eu le mérite de vous tenir éveillé, avouez.

Lucifer ne répondit pas. Il était trop épuisé pour ça. Rester conscient lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie.

— On doit bouger, Lucifer. Je les entends arriver ! poursuivit-elle, regardant au loin. Il faut dégager votre jambe de sous ce tas de ferraille...

Lucifer se redressa à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Ce simple mouvement provoqua d'horribles décharges de douleur dans sa jambe meurtrie et il laissa échapper un cri.

— Ils sont là ! cru-t-il entendre au coin de la rue, à une centaine de mètres de leur position.

Decker les avait également entendus.

Elle sorti rapidement son arme et se cacha derrière l'épave, les sens en alerte. Lucifer, toujours coincé, se rallongea aussi vite qu'il lui était possible sur l'asphalte et les débris de verre. Il ferma promptement les yeux et ne bougea plus. Faire le mort était une comédie très facile à simuler au vu de son état général. Il lutta contre les ténèbres menaçant de l'engloutir à chaque instant.

 _« Restes conscient...restes...conscient »,_ se répétait-il.

Les pas se firent plus nettes.

Lucifer se figea. Surtout, rester immobile.

Il retint son souffle.

 _« Visez bien, Inspectrice ! »_

— Il est mort, tu crois ?

C'était un adolescent apparemment craintif. Il était à quelques mètres de Lucifer, n'osant pas plus approcher.

— À ton avis ?! rétorqua un second individu d'une voix rauque et dédaigneuse. T'as vu l'état du corps ? Il est pas humain, s'il est toujours vivant !

 _« Le Diable, pour être précis. »_

Les deux imbéciles se rapprochèrent de lui. Lucifer cessa tout simplement de respirer. Une main forte et rugueuse vint palper sa carotide. Lucifer se retint tant bien que mal d'arracher ces doigts avec les dents. Il doutait fortement d'en avoir la force de toute manière. Deux coups de feu retentirent dans la nuit et cette ignoble caresse le long de son cou cessa enfin.

Lucifer rouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec l'un des deux crétins armés, le regard sans vie, étalé à ses côtés dans un angle bizarre. L'autre individu était également allongé sans vie un peu plus loin. Il détourna le regard et essaya une nouvelle fois de se redresser en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras. Ceux-ci étant ankylosés et parcourus de tremblements fléchirent sous son poids. Lucifer retomba en arrière, la vision obscurcie par l'effort. Son dos ne rencontra pas la surface rugueuse de la route, mais quelque chose de doux et de.. _.rebondi_.

Chloé. Ou plutôt la poitrine généreuse de sa partenaire.

Lucifer tenta de sourire, mais ne fit qu'une grimace. Malgré le vent froid glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale à travers son costume _Prada_ en lambeaux, la sueur dégoulinait de sa nuque.

— D'h-...humeur...c-coquine, Inspectrice ? murmura-t-il, le souffle court.

Chloé sourit et secoua la tête, dépitée par tant d'imbécillité.

Elle raffermit sa prise autour de sa poitrine et le scruta, interdite. Lucifer devinait aisément son intention.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres possibilités.

Résigné, il lui donna son accord par un faible hochement de tête avant de refermer les yeux. Il n'avait plus la force de parler. Rester éveillé devenait de plus en plus ardu. Chloé se redressa et souleva par la même occasion Lucifer, le tirant vers elle sans ménagement.

Et le diable hurla.

Le métal coupant comme des rasoirs creusait de profonds sillons dans sa chair et ses muscles à mesure que le reste de sa jambe était extirpée de sous cette maudite carcasse. Il hurla encore et encore, se débattant faiblement contre l'étreinte ferme de sa partenaire. Il hurlait depuis une éternité, lui semblait-il. L'atroce pression autour de sa jambe disparut enfin et Chloé relâcha sa prise autour de la poitrine de Lucifer.

Ce dernier retomba lourdement sur le sol. Le paysage nocturne devint trouble et opaque. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

C'était agréable...

Très agréable.

Il lui sembla apercevoir un éclair de terreur dans les yeux de la jeune femme alors que les siens se fermaient doucement.

Avant de se laisser aller aux ténèbres glaciales, il entendit une énième fois et à son plus grand regret :

 _ **« Lucifer ! »**_

* * *

 **À suivre**

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

 _Voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^_

[Chapitre corrigé le 04/02/2018]


	3. Sept heures

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Bonjour tout le monde._

 _Je vous remercie pour vos follows et pour le review. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif comme négatif._

 _Petite précision : MO signifie « mode opératoire »._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **SEPT HEURES**

* * *

Chloé laissa échapper un juron avant de s'agenouiller précipitamment aux côtés de Lucifer.

Elle caressa l'intérieur de son cou à la recherche d'un pouls, un infime indice qui la rassurerait sur l'état de son partenaire. La tâche n'était guère aisée, sa main ne cessait de trembler et elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de percevoir sous ses doigts une faible pulsation. Faible, mais bien présente. Chloé ferma les yeux de soulagement. Elle s'efforça de reprendre son souffle, haletant et douloureux depuis quelques minutes.

Elle devait se calmer, rester maîtresse de ces émotions.

« _Respire Chloé...Respire. Inspire, expire...Doucement... »_

La forte pression au niveau de sa poitrine se calma peu à peu au rythme de ses lentes respirations. L'inspectrice rouvrit les yeux, plus alerte.

Sa main était toujours apposée contre la carotide de Lucifer. Lentement, elle la retira pour la poser sur la joue ensanglantée de ce dernier. Sa peau était si froide au toucher lui qui était presque brûlant en temps normal. Chloé sentit son cœur se serrer d'effroi en l'inspectant des pieds à la tête. Inerte, sa poitrine se soulevant faiblement et avec difficulté, couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres.

Sans parler de sa jambe.

Le métal avait profondément entaillé la chair au niveau du mollet, laissant dans son sillage une plaie béante et sanguinolente. La voiture avait déjà causé de nombreux dégâts en emprisonnant la jambe de Lucifer ; l'en extirper par la force n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Chloé se maudit intérieurement.

Elle aurait dû utiliser un levier de fortune pour sortir le membre de son partenaire de sous cette maudite carcasse métallique. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris le temps de réfléchir un peu plus ?

Pourquoi ?!

« _Parce que vous êtes tous les deux seuls, blessés et encerclés par un nombre indéterminé d'individus potentiellement agressifs dans un quartier abandonné de LA voilà pourquoi ! »_

C'était un résumé assez précis de leur situation, en effet.

L'inspectrice cessa de caresser la joue de Lucifer et s'exhorta au calme. L'heure n'était pas aux lamentations ou aux autoflagellations. Elle devait se mettre à l'abri, elle et Lucifer.

« _Concentre-toi, Chloé ! »_

La première chose à faire était de contacter des renforts.

Seule, avec une personne grièvement blessée sur les bras, les chances de survie devenaient très limitées. Voire quasi nulles. Inspectant d'un œil vif les alentours, elle fouilla frénétiquement les poches de sa veste en cuir lacérée. Agréablement surprise, elle extirpa son portable de sa poche intérieure droite. Chloé déchanta rapidement devant l'écran fracassé de l'appareil. Elle rangea ce dernier dans sa poche d'un geste rageur.

Lucifer n'avait pas de portable. Monsieur Morningstar ne s'abaissait pas à être _sonné_ par un vulgaire outil électronique lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui. Mazikeen s'en chargeait pour lui. Dans le cas contraire, l'inspectrice devait lui courir personnellement après pour avoir son attention.

Pour la plus grande satisfaction de Lucifer.

Elle aurait pu compter sur le GPS de sa voiture de fonction, malheureusement c'était la décapotable de Lucifer qui était encastrée contre un mur, pas la sienne.

Que restait-il comme solution ?

Son regard s'arrêta sur les deux corps sans vie étendus à quelques centimètres d'elle. Chloé se redressa sur ses jambes et fouilla frénétiquement dans les poches du plus jeune. Bredouille, elle se tourna vers l'homme plus âgé et poursuivit sa fouille, de plus en plus nerveuse. Son maigre butin se constituait d'un paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamé, des clés et d'une radio courte portée. Chloé retint un juron. Ces radios n'avaient qu'une portée de six-cents mètres au mieux. Le commissariat ne se trouvait certainement pas dans un rayon de six-cents mètres. Six kilomètres et encore. Cette radio pouvait néanmoins lui servir. Calée sur la même fréquence que ces individus, elle pourrait aisément suivre leurs plans et leur progression en attendant d'éventuels secours.

Si ces derniers arrivaient un jour...

Le problème restait le même. Ils étaient seuls et coincés.

Mais quelqu'un finirait bien par s'apercevoir de leur absence, non ?

Chloé avait confié la garde de Trixie à Daniel pour cette nuit. Il restait environ sept heures avant que Daniel ne conduise Trixie en classe et qu'il ne s'aperçoive de son absence au bureau. Avec de la chance, il comprendrait rapidement que cette absence n'avait rien de normal et chercherait après elle. D'abord chez elle, puis au Lux.

Sept heures...

Ils devaient tenir bon sept longues heures.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

La radio émit un faible grésillement qui fit sursauter Chloé.

Elle la rapprocha de son oreille, intriguée.

— _Karl ? Josh ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez Bordel ?! On a entendu des coups de feu !_ s'exclama une voix déformée par le dispositif de communication.

Une seconde s'écoula à peine avant qu'une autre voix ne s'élève de la radio.

— _Je me dirige vers eux !_

L'inspectrice se redressa rapidement, paniquée.

 _« Un abri ! Vite ! »_

Elle s'empara maladroitement des armes gisant non loin des deux hommes avant de revenir auprès de Lucifer, toujours inconscient. Chloé repéra un entrepôt délabré à une trentaine de mètres. Une distance facile à parcourir en moins d'une minute.

Facile seule.

Restait le problème _Lucifer Morningstar_. Un problème de quatre-vingt kilos, inerte et sanguinolent.

Aucun problème donc...

Decker lança un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, guettant leurs poursuivants, avant d'agripper fermement son partenaire sous les aisselles. Bandant ses muscles, elle le tira de toutes ses forces en direction de leur salut.

Encore trente mètres.

Elle était déjà essoufflée et épuisée. Elle tira encore et encore le corps inerte de Lucifer. Obstinément. Ne se souciant plus que de passer la porte de l'entrepôt avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Quinze mètres.

Un point de côté tiraillait son flanc gauche et ses bras la lançaient. Mais Chloé tira une fois de plus. Elle avait l'horrible impression de faire du sur-place depuis une éternité. Éternité les rapprochant dangereusement d'un linceul. Elle tira encore et recula de quelques pas avant que son dos ne bute contre une surface dure et recouverte d'échardes. Maintenant toujours les poignets Lucifer dans ses mains devenues moites par l'effort, Chloé regarda derrière elle.

La porte de l'entrepôt. Enfin.

Elle relâcha les membres de Lucifer et entreprit de défoncer la porte à coups de pied. Elle entendit le bruit de pas précipités et des cris au loin et frappa la porte avec plus d'énergie que jamais.

Elle ne mourrait pas ici.

Ni elle. Ni Lucifer.

La porte céda dans un craquement sinistre et s'ouvrit à la volée. Sans perdre un instant, l'inspectrice agrippa sans ménagement Lucifer par les poignets et le traîna maladroitement à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Se précipitant pour refermer la porte, elle trébucha et s'affala presque à même le sol poussiéreux. Reprenant appui sur ses jambes tremblantes, Chloé referma la porte d'un geste vif. Le souffle court et haché, elle entendit plusieurs cris dans la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« _C'était moins une..._ », pensa-t-elle, éreintée.

Elle se retrouvait dans le noir le plus total. L'immense entrepôt n'était éclairé que part la faible luminosité de la lune à travers une fenêtre crasseuse à droite de la porte. L'inspectrice risqua un coup d'œil discret à travers cette dernière.

Un groupe de six individus s'étaient regroupés autour de la voiture cabossée. Ils étaient tous lourdement armés : neuf millimètres, mitraillettes pour certains. Attirail de luxe pour un simple gang de rue. Trop luxueux peut-être. Si c'était le cas, l'acquisition de telles armes devait obligatoirement impliquer une tierce personne.

Plus puissante.

Les méninges de Chloé fonctionnaient à toutes vitesse. Des gangs visant des personnes aisées, rien de bien original. C'était même prévisible. Mais l'implication d'un tiers plus puissant remettait le _MO_ en question. Ce n'était plus une question de vol d'opportunité, mais bien de crime organisé. Et les grandes pontes de ce milieu n'agissaient jamais de manière irréfléchie. Se pouvait-il que les victimes étaient directement visées ? Avaient-elles un quelconque lien avec le milieu criminel ? Cela signifierait que Lucifer était personnellement visé...

Pourquoi ?

Trop de suppositions scabreuses pour un nombre insuffisant de preuves. Une piste intéressante, néanmoins.

Les six hommes semblaient se disputer entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que leurs proies leurs échapperaient. Encore moins qu'elles riposteraient. Au bout de quelques minutes de cris et d'accusations indistinctes pour Chloé, Les six hommes se séparèrent en deux groupes de trois. Les trois premiers prirent la rue à l'opposé de l'entrepôt tandis que les trois autres repartaient par où ils étaient venus.

Decker s'affala doucement contre le mur et poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

Ils avaient un répit.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, complètement épuisée. Un vent froid vint caresser sa nuque en sueur, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle déglutit et rouvrit les yeux pour fixer son regard sur l'ombre mal définie à ses pieds. La poitrine de Lucifer continuait de s'élever doucement au grès de sa respiration. Chloé se redressa difficilement et rassembla ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour leur trouver un lieu moins à découvert dans le bâtiment.

Elle ne devait pas se relâcher. Ils devaient tenir bon, elle et Lucifer.

Et espérer des renforts.

Tenir bon.

Sept heures.

* * *

 **À suivre**

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Merci encore de lire cette histoire. Encore un petit effort, il n'en reste plus que seize ! ^^

Laissez un comment si l'envie vous en prend et je vous dis à la prochaine !

[Chapitre corrigé le 04/02/18]


	4. Un vrai délice

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Salut à tous !_

 _Voici le dernier chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les derniers._

 _Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

 **UN VRAI DÉLICE**

* * *

Mazikeen s'adossa nonchalamment contre le bar et balaya du regard la piste de danse.

Danser était un passe-temps humain assez plaisant à ses yeux.

Plus qu'une banale suite de mouvements rythmés au gré d'une musique aléatoirement potable, la danse apparaissait surtout comme une incantation corporelle, une sorte de parade animale. Un acte révélant les plus bas et les plus délicieux instincts de la race humaine. Une étreinte fugace. Le contact des chairs, les échanges de regards enfiévrés par le désir montant en vagues successives...

Un véritable délice.

Mazikeen esquissa un sourire et laissa couler le long de son palais le liquide ambré et piquant contenu dans son verre. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. Ces plaisirs _humanoïdes,_ assez insignifiants aux premiers abords, avaient eu raison d'elle au fil des années passées sur ce maudit caillou. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu difficilement s'en passer. Mazikeen reposa son verre à moitié-vide sur le bar et reporta son regard sur la foule se déhanchant avec frénésie devant elle. Il n'y avait qu'au milieu de ces insectes désinhibés qu'elle retrouvait une impression de puissance.

Une supériorité.

Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait là que d'une vague impression. Une sensation éphémère qui ne durerait que quelques heures au mieux. Une pâle copie de la supériorité indiscutable de son statut en Enfer aux côtés de Lucifer. Mazikeen serra les dents. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Colère ? Tristesse ? Un mélange des deux, sans doute.

Il y a encore cinq ans, des siècles à ses yeux, la simple énonciation de son nom suscitait une crainte presque palpable dans l'air opaque des Fournaises Éternelles. Un regard de sa part, un mouvement imperceptible entraînait chez ses victimes une panique délectable. Un plaisir si intense comparé à ses futilités humaines.

Mazikeen ferma les yeux et son sourire s'élargit aux souvenirs de leurs suppliques.

Qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir y retourner ne serait-ce qu'un instant !

Cela aurait été pour elle une véritable bouffée d'oxygène. Elle, qui demeurait dans une sorte d'apnée inconfortable depuis cinq longues années... Torturer les âmes damnées lui manquait un peu plus de jour en jour. Oh bien sûr, Mazikeen avait déjà fait ses "dents" sur certains spécimens composés de chair et de sang. Des individus détestables qui avaient amplement mérité leur sort, tout comme leurs confrères emprisonnés dans les Flammes Noires. Mais cela n'avait rien d'approchant de près ou de loin aux tortures qu'elle administrait autrefois en Enfer. Les humains étaient si faibles, si fragiles. À peine commençait-elle à s'amuser qu'ils passaient par-delà le Voile.

Quelle horrible frustration !

Les Âmes Damnées, quant à elles, offraient un plaisir et un divertissement sans limites. C'était le principe de la Damnation Éternelle.

Résignée, Mazikeen n'avait eu d'autres choix que de se tourner vers des plaisirs plus... _conventionnels_.

Cette _parade animale_ en faisait partie. Et y participer lui redonnait une sensation de pouvoir. De même que pour Lucifer, à une moindre échelle cependant, les humains étaient irrémédiablement _envoûtés_ par les charmes de la démone. Elle nourrissait leurs plus sombres désirs. Il lui suffisait d'un regard, d'une caresse pour tenir l'humain en son emprise. Emprise potentiellement charnelle.

Mazikeen caressa distraitement le marbre noir du bar de ses long doigts fins. Ses yeux sombres parcouraient lentement la piste à la recherche d'une proie potable.

Homme. Femme. Peu importait.

Les deux lui convenaient. Ensemble ou séparément. Elle savait varier les plaisirs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle repéra un magnifique spécimen masculin légèrement en retrait. Ce dernier était nonchalamment adossé contre un pilier, observant avec une certaine intensité la démone. Il était bien bâti, ses muscles se dessinant subtilement sous sa chemise noire. Sa peau halée semblait briller au gré des lumières du Lux et ses yeux d'un gris intense restaient obstinément fixée sur elle.

Une proie de choix.

Mazikeen esquissa un sourire carnassier et se redressa légèrement. Elle s'éloigna du bar d'une démarche lente et féline, toujours suivie du regard par sa future friandise. Elle allait atteindre l'escalier lorsque le décor environnant sembla se figer, ralentir tout comme les personnes présentes. Mazikeen poussa un sifflement rageur et serra les poings. Elle sentit un léger courant d'air balayer le bas de sa chevelure.

— Tu sais que tu casses _littéralement_ l'ambiance, Amenadiel ? dit-elle sans se retourner vers ce dernier.

— N'es-tu pas contente de me voir, petite démone ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde.

Mazikeen soupira bruyamment avant de se tourner vers son invité-surprise, résignée.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Amenadiel se trouvait à un mètre d'elle, appuyé contre le pilier attenant au bar. Il portait, avec une certaine élégance pensa-t-elle, un costume bleu nuit bien coupé et mettant en valeur sa musculature développée. Il avait opté pour une chemise lilas en soie un choix de goût.

Qui aurait pu croire que les anges s'y connaissaient en matière de mode vestimentaire ?

Mazikeen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa. S'il s'attendait à un accueil chaleureux de sa part, il s'était lourdement trompé. Elle n'avait pas oublié.

Anxieuse à l'idée de rester sur Terre indéfiniment, elle s'était laissé convaincre de trahir Lucifer, pour son bien avait-il affirmé. Et elle s'était laissée bernée.

Si _facilement_.

L'ange avait appuyé où il fallait, quand il le fallait.

Sa peur. Sa mélancolie des Enfers, de la torture. Son envie de retrouver le véritable Lucifer son Seigneur… Son Maître. Poussée par ses craintes, Mazikeen avait offert sur un plateau d'argent l'unique faiblesse du diable. Le sanctuaire assez original où il se réfugiait fréquemment depuis quelques mois : le bureau du Docteur Linda.

Elle s'était rendue compte de son erreur. Trop tard, bien trop tard. Le vol des ailes de Lucifer et la manipulation exercée sur Linda avaient meurtri Lucifer, plus que ce dernier ne voulait bien l'admettre. Et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir l'origine de ses tourments. Mazikeen ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il l'avait laissé vivre et demeurer au Lux. Mais, d'une certaine manière, rester et voir Lucifer tous les jours sans pouvoir lui parler était bien pire que l'anéantissement.

Elle avait donc toutes les raisons d'haïr l'être céleste se tenant devant elle.

Ce dernier se redressa et mit les mains dans ses poches. Il s'avança de quelques pas et déclara d'une voix monocorde :

— J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Mazikeen laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse. Amenadiel ne s'en formalisa pas et continua d'avancer lentement vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre eux. Elle pouvait presque sentir le lin fin de son costume caresser la peau nue de ses bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle continua à le fixer, silencieuse et hostile. L'ange noir poussa un léger soupir d'agacement avant de poursuivre :

— C'est à propos de Lucifer.

— J'aurai été étonnée du contraire ! s'exclama la démone, hargneuse.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar, en prenant soin de le bousculer au passage, et remplit à nouveau son verre.

— Je suppose que tu m'en veux toujours de t'avoir obligée à trahir Lucifer, mais-... commença-t-il.

— Tu supposes bien ! Maintenant, pourrais-tu _supposer_ que j'éjecte violemment ton cul angélique de ma vue ?! le coupa-t-elle d'une voix froide et méprisante.

Mazikeen vida son verre d'une traite et le fusilla du regard. Amenadiel baissa la tête et soupira bruyamment.

Espérait-il réellement qu'elle l'écouterait docilement ?

Elle remplit à nouveau son verre avant de se tourner vers lui. Ce dernier la toisa à son tour, irrité.

— Pourrais-tu cesser d'aboyer cinq secondes comme un chien de garde et écouter ce que j'ai à dire ?! s'énerva-t-il, les joues en feu.

Elle arqua un sourcil, interdite.

Un chien de garde ? Elle préférait de loin _petite démone..._

Elle sirota son verre, l'incitant à poursuivre. Si c'était l'unique manière de se débarrasser de lui...Soit.

Amenadiel prit appui sur la rambarde métallique surplombant la piste de danse.

— Je ne parviens plus à détecter la présence de Lucifer depuis quelques heures tu en connais peut-être la raison ?

— Et c'est important parce que... ?

Amenadiel se redressa pour lui faire à nouveau face, exaspéré par son attitude désinvolte. De toute évidence, cette situation le perturbait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer.

— Parce qu'il ne s'est pas passé un seul instant, depuis que j'ai été envoyé ici, sans que je ne perçoive sa présence démoniaque ! répliqua-t-il avec force. La plupart du temps, il s'agit plus de parasites...comme un insecte bourdonnant sans cesse autour de mes oreilles, poursuivit-il plus calmement en faisant les cent pas. Dernièrement, Lucifer a pris un malin plaisir à me narguer par la prière il s'amuse à réciter des chansons blasphématoires à tue-tête ou me propose des _plans charnels_ sordides qui, selon lui, auraient le pouvoir de déloger l'immense balai encastré dans mon cul angélique depuis des millénaires ! Un potentiel miracle ! _Tchh !_

Il se tourna vers Mazikeen, agacé par le rire cristallin de cette dernière. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était Lucifer tout craché. Elle cessa de rire devant le regard assassin d'Amenadiel sans pour autant se départir de son sourire. Le visage si tranquille de l'ange fut parcouru d'un tic nerveux, ce qui le fit paraître bien plus humain à cet instant.

— Il n'empêche que depuis trois heures, je n'entends ou ne ressens plus rien. Malgré la baisse de ses pouvoirs et sa nouvelle mortalité, j'ai toujours entendu ses prières et ce bourdonnement...Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Crois-tu qu'il soit en danger ou-... ?

Mazikeen sirota tranquillement une autre gorgée d'alcool avant de répondre d'une voix dégagée :

— Je ne crois pas. Il m'est déjà arrivé de perdre sa trace plus d'une fois depuis notre arrivée sur Terre. Plus particulièrement depuis mon... _erreur._ Lucifer peut délibérément me cacher son empreinte démoniaque. S'il y arrive avec moi, une petite démone, pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas avec un _petit angelot_?

Le dit-angelot fronça les sourcils et crispa la mâchoire face à l'insulte. Mazikeen soutint son regard et afficha un sourire aguicheur. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui d'une démarche chaloupée avant de lever son visage vers le sien. Elle savait pertinemment que cette approche et son aura sensuelle le perturberait. Ses lèvres charnues étaient à quelques millimètres des siennes. Elle caressa sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Ceci étant dit, je te suggère d'appliquer les conseils de Lucifer à la lettre une bonne partie de jambes en l'air te dériderait...si tu arrives à tenir le choc, bien sûr.

Amenadiel recula de quelques pas, comme frappé par une décharge électrique. Ses lèvres fines étaient figées dans un rictus de dégoût et son regard trouble. La démone ne bougea pas, mais lui sourit de plus belle. Un sourire moqueur et hautain. Il serra les poings avant de retrouver son masque d'impassibilité. D'un mouvement d'épaules, ses ailes noires se déployèrent de part et d'autre de son dos. L'ange la fixa encore un instant avant de disparaître dans un souffle.

La pièce et les clients reprirent vie autour d'elle.

Mazikeen n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

La visite d'Amenadiel avait semé le trouble dans son esprit. Se pourrait-il que Lucifer coure un quelconque danger ? Sa main autour de son verre se crispa tandis que la colère se déversait dans ses veines. Même si c'était le cas, ce n'était plus son problème désormais. Le diable l'avait rejetée, pour une unique maladresse, et au détriment d'une banale humaine.

Cette _Decker_!

Elle ne comprenait pas sa fascination à son égard. Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation de Lucifer concernait Chloé dorénavant.

Mazikeen reporta son regard sombre sur le spécimen mâle repéré précédemment. Il était toujours à son poste, débordant de passion charnelle. Elle lui adressa un sourire enjôleur avant de vider d'une traite son verre. Elle posa ce dernier sur le comptoir marbré avant de se diriger d'un pas leste vers la piste de danse.

Un vrai délice...

* * *

 **À suivre**

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

En espérant que ce passage spécial Mazikeen vous ait plu, je vous dis à la prochaine !

[Chapitre corrigé le 04/02/18]


	5. Je serai semblable au Très-Haut

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Voici le cinquième chapitre tant attendu que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Un tout grand merci pour vos reviews à tous également^^_

 _Je vais essayer de publier au minimum un chapitre par semaine._

 _Petite précision : j'ai gardé certaines expressions des personnages en anglais ; c'est plus authentique._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **JE SERAI SEMBLABLE AU TRÈS-HAUT**

* * *

Il chutait.

Une chute vertigineuse, douloureuse, destructrice. Tout n'était que lumière et destruction tandis qu'il chutait, encore et encore.

L'air quittait ses poumons, il suffoquait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu autant besoin de respirer. Ses ailes, qui ne lui avaient pourtant jamais fait défaut, battaient lamentablement contre ses flancs. Inutiles face à sa Chute.

Et pour la première fois depuis sa création, Il commença à avoir réellement _peur_.

Souffrant, hurlant sa peur contre son **P** ère, ses frères et les cieux qui s'élevaient au-dessus de lui, jusqu'à disparaître tandis que sa chute se poursuivait inexorablement. Ses yeux noirs, écarquillés d'horreur, rencontrèrent ceux d'un bleu froid de Michael.

Son frère. Son bourreau.

Celui qui l'avait trahi. Mutilé. Sans remords.

Michael le toisait de ses yeux glacés et tranchants comme l'épée céleste plantée profondément dans son flanc.

Il n'y avait pas de sang.

Seulement la Lumière. Suffocante. Oppressante.

Le halo lumineux et destructeur s'intensifia jusqu'à le faire hurler de douleur, de rage, de désespoir. Les flammes divines l'encerclèrent pour devenir un linceul incandescent.

Un traînée lumineuse tranchant la clarté des cieux. Annonçant le Jugement de Dieu au Monde.

Sa Chute Divine et Éternelle. Sa Disgrâce. Sa Honte.

Il luttait comme jamais contre cette Lumière. Cette clarté bienveillante devenue maintenant son bourreau. Il ferma les yeux, espérant échapper à cette insupportable luminosité.

Espérant le Pardon, la Rédemption.

Le halo lumineux persistait à traverser chaque pore de son corps, de son âme...Implacable. Un digne reflet de la Justice Divine.

 _« Que ça s'arrête...Pitié ! Faites que ça s'arrête... »_

L'air, compressé par tant de puissance, grondait, hurlait à ses oreilles. Il hurlait pour lui, témoignait de sa déchéance. Le grondement s'intensifia encore avant de se transformer en sifflement aigu.

Il sentit son corps traverser le Voile. Il voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était brûlée, scarifiée par les Ténèbres. _Sa_ Lumière transformée en une chose innommable.

 _« Non ! Pitié... »_

Le halo Lumineux mua en un linceul sombre, opaque. Les flammes blanches noircirent et glissèrent insidieusement vers son âme.

 _« Non, non...Pas ça ! »_

Il aurait voulu bouger, lutter de toutes ses forces pour échapper aux Ténèbres. Son corps était arqué dans une supplique douloureuse et désespérée, paralysé et impuissant. Les flammes sombres s'enroulèrent autour de sa jambe et la traversèrent de part en part, se délectant de ses chairs.

Il voulut hurler, faire fuir ces horreurs par n'importe quel moyen. Elles étaient puissantes et maintinrent son membre avec force, continuant de s'enrouler autour. Elles étaient partout, glissant lentement, silencieusement vers leur but.

Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Ne plus souffrir. Ne plus rien ressentir.

Disparaître.

 _ **« Nom d-... ! Tenez-vous tranquille, Bon Dieu ! »**_

Et Lucifer émergea enfin des Ténèbres.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

La première chose qui parvint à intégrer son esprit embrumé fut le froid.

Il grelottait.

Cette sensation était fort inconfortable. Il n'avait jamais eu froid. Le diable incarnait la chaleur, les flammes, la passion brûlante.

Pourquoi avait-il froid ? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé !

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. Irrité d'éprouver une chose aussi désagréable sans l'autoriser.

Et pourquoi avait-il mal _partout_ ?

Pas un centimètre de son corps n'était épargné. Une pression inconfortable parcourait ses tempes moites, ses poumons semblaient remplis d'épines transperçant ses côtes à chaque inspiration. Son dos le tirait atrocement et sa jambe, loin d'être frigorifiée comme le restant de son anatomie, paraissait littéralement _irradier_ ; comme si elle abritait les Fours de l'Enfer à elle seule.

D'autres informations s'immiscèrent progressivement vers son esprit.

Un sol froid et humide contre son dos. De l'eau glacée dégoulinant sur son visage à intervalles réguliers et coulant jusqu'au bas de sa nuque raide. Des frottements désagréables le long de sa jambe blessée également.

 _Des mains !_

C'étaient des mains, conclut enfin Lucifer, hagard.

Pourquoi ? À qui appartenaient-elles ? Est-ce que quelqu'un, dans son état de faiblesse physique - état résultant de circonstances exceptionnelles et non désirées - tentait d' _abuser_ de lui ?! Il grogna, frustré. Il ne pouvait même pas en profiter !

Quel gâchis !

Les mains qui tripotaient le bas de son anatomie, pas la bonne partie selon lui, s'arrêtèrent brusquement au son de sa voix.

— Lucifer ?

Ce dernier, la gorge sèche et douloureuse, comme tout le reste, déglutit difficilement. Il en avait vraiment assez de toute cette douleur ! Les mêmes mains baladeuses vinrent soulever sa tête et une surface dure et humide buta contre ses lèvres craquelées.

— Buvez c'est de l'eau. Désolé, je n'ai pas trouvé de Bourbon ! ironisa une voix indistincte.

Sans discuter - il n'aurait pas vraiment su débattre sur les bienfaits de cette boisson aphrodisiaque de toute manière - Lucifer avala lentement quelques gorgées d'eau glacée. Cela lui fit étonnement du bien. Les mêmes mains l'aidèrent à se rallonger en douceur sur le sol dur. Lentement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent et ses yeux ne rencontrèrent que...l' _obscurité_.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perplexe.

Avait-il rêvé ?

Était-il toujours en Enfer ? En proie aux Flammes Noires ?

L'obscurité fut soudainement balayée par un éclair lumineux suivi d'un bruit assourdissant au-dehors.

Un _orage_.

Seuls des éclairs sporadiques illuminaient les lieux par intermittence. Il referma un instant les yeux, soulagé. La lumière diffusée par l'éclatement de l'orage avait embrouillé l'esprit de Lucifer, lui faisant revivre, avec une réalité saisissante, sa Chute du Paradis.

Il en fut soulagé et...agacé.

Agacé contre lui-même. Contre sa faiblesse d'éprouver encore de la peur après tout ce temps. De se laisser si facilement regagner par la peur. Il se sentait faible, idiot... _vulnérable_. Et le diable n'était rien de tout cela. Il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à cela. Pas lui. Surtout pas lui.

Et surtout pas pour _lui_.

Les éclairs tranchants violemment l'obscurité ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux éclairs divins de Michael.

 _« Cette pourriture... »_

Lucifer sentit les flammes rougeoyer dans ses pupilles onyx. Michael pouvait se vanter d'être l'unique être, en-dehors de son **P** ère, à provoquer une rage incontrôlable et effrayante aux yeux de mortels étant malheureusement à proximité du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Michael. L'Archange. " _Semblable à Dieu_ " en hébreu.

Inutile de trouver une raison à la haine de Lucifer après ça !

Il le haïssait, lui et ses deux proches - Gabrielle et Raphael- qui lui avait tourné froidement le dos à l'heure la plus sombre de son existence. Et pour quoi ? Un **P** ère ne supportant pas la liberté. Et pourtant c'était tout ce que désirait Lucifer, contrairement à tous ce que pouvait raconter les écrits prétendument _bibliques_.

Être _libre_.

Libre de ses choix. De ses erreurs. De ses réussites.

Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Était-ce si mal ? Si inconcevable, même pour un archange ? D'avoir la liberté d'essayer, de trébucher, de respirer par soi-même ?! Sans comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit si ce n'est soi-même ?

Pour avoir désiré cela, il avait été déchu. Réduit à moins qu'un homme. Rejeté. Sali pour l'Éternité.

Et Lucifer haïssait d'autant plus " _Micky_ " pour avoir appliqué les **O** rdres à son égard sans remords. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que Michael y avait trouvé un certain plaisir. Au moins, les deux autres avaient eu la décence d'afficher un air coupable en lui tournant le dos.

Tous ces souvenirs douloureux à cause d'un stupide orage !

Et d'un esprit diablement embrouillé par la douleur.

Lucifer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, espérant ainsi y voir plus clair. Il distingua face à lui une sorte de toit en verre épais perforé en de multiples endroits où s'engouffraient des trombes d'eau. Il en conclut qu'il était encore allongé sur le dos, à l'intérieur d'une sorte d'immeuble abandonné cette fois. Si c'était une nette amélioration de leur situation, il n'en était pas réellement convaincu. La douleur était semblable voire pire que la dernière fois. Il était frigorifié, en prime.

Pronostic assez négatif jusqu'ici.

Il sentit que quelqu'un s'agenouillait à ses côtés. Lentement, avec une infinie précaution, il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine - encore une nouvelle sensation intéressante- à la vue de Chloé à sa gauche.

Saine et sauve.

Lucifer esquissa un faible sourire à son intention. Chloé lui répondit par un sourire qui se voulait rassurant malgré la lueur d'inquiétude se reflétant dans ses yeux clairs.

— Si vous vouliez tant profiter de mon corps, Inspectrice, nous aurions pu faire cela dans mon penthouse. Bien au chaud avec de nombreux accessoires à piles à portée de main... murmura-t-il, une lueur amusée dans l'œil.

L'inspectrice plissa les yeux et serra ses fines lèvres en une moue exaspérée. Une moue d'agacement propre à Decker. Il lui était si facile de la déstabiliser ! Même à cet instant.

Chloé soupira bruyamment avant de répondre :

— Le jour où j'envisagerai d'utiliser votre corps autrement qu'en possible bouclier corporel ou paillasson n'est pas encore arrivé, Lucifer...Et n'arrivera jamais !

— Ne _jamais_ dire jamais, Inspectrice ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix faible et railleuse.

Cette dernière ne releva pas. Lucifer pris précautionneusement appui sur ses avant-bras, avant de se redresser doucement, tremblant. Chloé l'aida à se mettre lentement en position assise contre le mur froid derrière lui. Assis ainsi, il distinguait mieux les lieux.

On aurait dit un vieil entrepôt de marchandises.

Des caisses et containers en tout genre et de divers coloris étaient empilés à quelques mètres d'eux, offrant ainsi une certaine intimité. Le sol était crasseux, recouvert de poussière et déjections douteuses de parasites courant çà et là le long des murs fissurés. Des trombes d'eau continuaient à se déverser du plafond, finissant en flaques boueuses sur le sol.

— Comment vous-sentez-vous ? demanda doucement Chloé.

Lucifer appuya le bas de son crâne contre le mur et ferma un instant les yeux, le souffle court. Ce simple mouvement avait provoqué de vives vagues de douleur dans tout son corps, maintenant parcourus de violents tremblements. Son cœur battait vigoureusement contre sa cage thoracique et la pièce semblait tourner de façon écœurante malgré ses paupières closes.

Était-ce toujours ainsi pour les humains ? Se sentir mal à la moindre égratignure ? Au moindre choc un tantinet violent ?

Très peu pour lui !

— _Mal_... répondit-il dans un souffle, les yeux obstinément fermés et la mâchoire crispée.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard dans celui de l'inspectrice. Il s'attendait à une remarque désagréable de sa part, comme elle en avait l'habitude. C'était comme ça entre eux. Mais elle n'en fit rien, continuant de le fixer d'un regard inquiet. Gêné, Lucifer détourna les yeux et lui demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Chloé se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil par-delà les caisses empilées avant de revenir vers lui. Elle ramena quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille tout en lui répondant :

— Votre plan a fonctionné...trop bien même. Ils avaient placé une ligne de clous à un endroit stratégique et on s'y est précipités.

Elle alla jusqu'à une fenêtre à quelques mètres devant Lucifer avant de poursuivre :

— Vous avez perdu connaissance après qu'on ait sorti votre jambe de sous votre défunte voiture. J'ai voulu appeler des renforts, mais mon portable était naze. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une radio courte portée dans la poche d'un des deux suspects. Nous sommes trop loin du commissariat, mais ça pourrait nous servir.

Après avoir inspecté les extérieurs visibles de la fenêtre, Chloé revint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle sortit la dite-radio d'une des poches de sa veste.

— J'ai réussi à capter leur fréquence. Ils se dirigeaient vers nous, alors...je vous ai traîné jusqu'ici avant qu'ils ne nous encerclent.

— Vous êtes pleine de surprises, Inspectrice ! s'exclama Lucifer. J'aurai néanmoins préféré être porté par vous-même plutôt que _traîné_ comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre...Mais l'idée y était ! Quel romantisme ! la taquina-t-il.

— Sérieusement ?! On n'est pas dans un conte de fée, Lucifer...Plutôt dans la merde, à l'heure actuelle, dit Chloé, exaspérée.

— _Langage, langage_ , Inspectrice ! la titilla-t-il encore.

Son sourire charmeur se fana rapidement en rencontrant le regard noir de l'inspectrice. Il afficha un air contrit et coupable avant de lui demander, plus sérieusement cette fois :

— Vous avez une idée de leur motivation ou-... ?

— J'ai plusieurs pistes, ma-…

Elle fut interrompue par le cri de son partenaire :

— _Good Lord_!

Chloé se pencha vers lui, inquiète.

— Ça va aller, Lucifer ! La douleur va passer...

Ce dernier la regarda, outré et s'exclama :

— N'avez-vous pas honte ?! J'en ai torturé pour moins que cela en Enfer, Inspectrice... _ **Vraiment !**_

Chloé le fixa, interdite. Lucifer poussa un long soupir avant de lui montrer d'un doigt rageur sa jambe blessée sommairement enroulée dans sa veste _Prada_. Cette dernière était imbibée de sang et irrémédiablement fichue.

— Cette veste coûte plus de _trois mille dollars_ ! continua-t-il, passablement énervé. C'est un modèle unique, enfin !

Il s'attendait à de plates excuses de la part de l'inspectrice, mais cette dernière semblait décidée à continuer de le fixer de ses yeux écarquillés. Un spasme nerveux parcourut ses lèvres fines. Elle pinça celles-ci et un long sifflement s'échappa de ses narines dilatées, comme un taureau prêt à charger. Elle serra les poings contre ses genoux et dit d'une voix cinglante :

— Moi qui croyais que vous dévêtir devant une femme était une seconde nature chez vous...

Lucifer cessa de la fusiller du regard et hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

— _Touché_ , Inspectrice, _touché_ , murmura-t-il, sa colère envolée. Rien ne vous empêche de participer si le cœur vous en dit, continua-t-il en évitant de croiser le regard furibond de Decker.

Cette dernière laissa échapper un rire nerveux et secoua la tête, dépitée. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Lucifer referma les yeux, essoufflé. Ses traits d'humour lui coûtaient beaucoup trop d'énergie.

Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas épuisant à cet instant ?

Même inspirer de l'air était ardu pour lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un poignard était fermement logé entre ses côtes, creusant un peu plus son chemin dans sa chair à chaque respiration.

— Loin de moi l'idée de gâcher cet élan romantique - j'adore les étreintes charnelles dans les entrepôts crasseux, croyez-moi ! - mais ne pourrions-nous pas poursuivre notre idylle naissante dans un lit chaud ? demanda Lucifer au bout de quelques minutes.

— C'est-ce que j'essaye de vous expliquer depuis tout à l'heure !

Au ton anxieux de l'inspectrice, Lucifer rouvrit les yeux et scruta le visage de cette dernière, beaucoup plus attentif.

— Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de communication à part cette radio. Et il y a au moins six individus lourdement armés, qui rôdent dans les parages à notre recherche. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils aient vraiment besoin de nous... _vivants_ , termina-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Lucifer déglutit difficilement à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

Même lui pouvait comprendre que l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade. Il s'en voulut de n'avoir prévenu personne de son plan, pas même Mazikeen. Encore plus, d'avoir embarqué Chloé dans cette expédition sans sortie de secours.

Tenait-il tant que cela à l'amener avec lui en Enfer ?

— Que faisons-nous, Inspectrice ?

Chloé soupira et regarda sa montre.

— Dan s'inquiétera de mon absence dans un peu de moins de cinq heures...Avec de la chance, expliqua-t-elle.

— Et vous mettez tous vos espoirs sur la capacité de déduction de l'Inspecteur _Crétin_?! s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

Autant en finir de suite !

— Vous avez une meilleure solution ?! cria presque l'inspectrice, à bout de nerfs.

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut interrompu dans son élan par un bruit métallique à l'autre bout de l'entrepôt.

Ils se turent tous deux, pétrifiés. Et priant pour que cela ne soit rien de pire qu'un rat un peu aventureux.

Des bruits de pas suivirent bientôt le son métallique, au-delà du vacarme orageux.

C'était bien pire qu'un rat, en fin de compte.

Diablement pire.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Lucifer et Chloé échangèrent un regard tandis que les pas se firent plus nets et plus proches. En un regard, ils parlèrent plus qu'avec de simples mots.

« _Silence_! » semblait hurler l'inspectrice.

 _« Ne faites rien de stupide sans moi, Inspectrice... »_ la prévint-il d'un regard flamboyant.

« _Restez tranquille. Je m'en charge. »_ insista-t-elle, par un regard appuyé.

Avant que Lucifer n'ait pu _vraiment_ _dire_ quoi que soit, elle se redressa silencieusement et contourna le container placé à l'exact opposé du bruit.

Elle voulait le contourner et le surprendre.

Lucifer retint un soupir d'agacement et s'efforça au calme. Il ne pouvait pas se lever. Aucune chance. Sa tête se prenait pour une toupie grandeur-nature. Et il se sentait aussi faible qu'un nourrisson. Voire plus, si c'était possible. Une inquiétude grandissante s'immisçait dans son esprit.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette en danger ? N'était-elle pas censée être _intelligente_ ?!

Une ombre grandissait sur le sol non loin de Lucifer, à mesure que les pas se faisaient plus nets. Lucifer retint son souffle et se crispa. L'ombre grandit encore jusqu'à devenir un homme trempé à l'air peu avenant. Dans l'obscurité, Lucifer distingua une arme dans la main de ce dernier. L'homme sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Lucifer à quelques mètres de lui. Lucifer, quant à lui, faisait défiler les maigres possibilités s'offrant à lui.

Il était trop loin pour subir son tour de passe-passe et donc le déconcentrer.

Faire la conversation ? Idée peu concluante, qui avait néanmoins montrée son efficacité par le passé. Lucifer n'était pas sûr d'en être capable, cependant. Sa vision commençait à s'obscurcir, état de fait totalement indépendant des ténèbres alentours.

Il en avait vraiment assez de perdre conscience ! Quel ennui !

Malgré sa vision brumeuse, il lui sembla distinguer, quelques mètres en retrait derrière l'insecte indésirable, sa chère inspectrice. Lucifer fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas encore abattu cet homme ? Qu'attendait-elle ? _Une invitation ?!_

L'homme en question n'avait toujours pas menacé Lucifer de son arme, pour sa part. Il estimait peut-être, et à raison, qu'il ne représentait pas une grande menace dans son état. Il extirpa de sa veste la même radio que l'inspectrice lui avait montré précédemment. Cette dernière continuait d'avancer furtivement derrière lui. Lucifer la fusilla du regard, exaspéré pas cette prise de risque inutile.

Ce genre de bêtise lui était réservé ! Lui savait y faire ! Certainement pas elle !

Et ils en eurent tous la confirmation lorsque Chloé trébucha bruyamment contre un tuyau métallique dépassant du sol.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel un bref instant devant tant d'incompétence. Son exaspération se transforma rapidement en panique accrue par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'homme s'était maintenant retourné vers l'inspectrice. Celle-ci se redressa rapidement et le percuta de plein fouet, y mettant tout son poids pour le faire flancher. Ils tombèrent tous deux au sol, luttant chacun comme jamais. Lucifer devait bien reconnaître que l'inspectrice avait du répondant. Ce répondant augmentait d'autant plus son désir de tester cet aspect de sa personnalité dans une situation nécessitant peu, voire aucun vêtement.

Le combat semblait peu à peu pencher en faveur de l'intrus.

Chloé se retrouva rapidement emprisonnée sous le corps musclé de son assaillant. Elle tenta de se libérer de son étreinte, se contorsionnant en tous sens.

Peine perdue.

Des mains puissantes encerclèrent le cou fin de l'inspectrice.

Lucifer devenait fou en entendant les sons étranglés émis par sa partenaire. Il tenta de bouger, mais ne parvint qu'à glisser lamentablement au sol, sa tempe droite rencontrant sans douceur le sol crasseux. Des étoiles se mirent à tourbillonner devant ses yeux. Les gémissements insistants et paniqués de sa partenaire devinrent plus faibles.

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux, paniqué.

Que faire ? Il était le diable, bon sang ! Ne pouvait-il rien faire pour la sauver ?!

Lucifer pris appui sur son avant-bras et son regard s'arrêta sur sa bague. Il se figea.

 _« Peut-être qu-… »_

Il y avait un risque. Un très gros risque.

Ça nécessitait une quantité astronomique d'énergie en temps normal, alors ici...

Dans son état...

Le corps de Chloé semblait faiblir dans sa lutte pour survivre. Faisant fi de ses réserves, il amena lentement la bague noire jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à Chloé.

Peut-être qu'elle le croirait enfin, après ça...

Un murmure profond et inhumain franchit ses lèvres, balayant d'un souffle brûlant la surface polie du bijou onyx.

 _ **« Medpagraphgonfam...Alü »**_

L'air ambiant se figea, se condensant en une matière irrespirable, opaque.

Un grondement muet et terrifiant transperça le sol. Lucifer laissa sa main retomber mollement devant lui, paume vers le ciel. Un filament noir et épais s'écoula de la bague et caressa la chair de Lucifer avant de s'enfoncer dans son poignet. Il grimaça tandis que l'ombre aspirait le peu d'énergie qui lui restait à travers ce lien. L'ombre grandit rapidement jusqu'à aspirer les ombres environnantes, se muant en maelstrom écœurant devant Lucifer. L'ombre immense s'éleva et se condensa devant lui, prenant un semblant de forme humaine. Un _semblant_ , seulement.

Pas de visage, de mains ou de membres. Juste une ombre noire et visqueuse.

Puissante et terrifiante.

La chose innommable fondit sur l'homme en un éclair, aussi silencieuse que l'air. Elle enveloppa ce dernier, ne faisant qu'un avec lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler ou de supplier quoi que ce soit.

Lucifer sentait sa vie s'écouler par son poignet. Il ne sentait presque plus rien hormis cette aspiration aux allures presque _vampiriques_ , pas même le sol glacé mordant contre sa tempe.

Il n'en avait que faire.

Il respira à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit Chloé suffoquer et respirer à grands bruits tandis que l'ombre réintégrait lentement le sol.

Il avait froid. Encore...Pour changer !

Ses yeux se fermaient.

Encore...

Et il chuta dans les Limbes.

Encore.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

 _« Te voilà tombé du ciel_

 _Astre Brillant, Fils de l'Aurore !_

 _Tu es abattu à terre,_

 _Toi le vainqueur des Nations !_

 _Tu disais en ton cœur :_

 _Je monterai au ciel,_

 _J'élèverai mon trône_

 _Au-dessus des étoiles de Dieu ;_

 _Je m'assiérai sur la montagne de l'assemblée,_

 _A l'extrémité du septentrion,_

 _Je monterai sur le sommet des nues,_

 _Je serai semblable au Très-Haut »_

* * *

 **À suivre**

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Alors, ça vous a plu? ^^

Nouvelles précisions pour ce chapitre:

1) l'incantation de Lucifer est traduite de l'Enochien (la Langue des Anges).

2) Alü est l'un des sept démons mauvais Babyloniens. Son nom est d'origine Sumérienne; il n'a pas de bouche, pas de membres, pas d'oreille, pas de visage. il tombe sur l'humain comme un mur (j'ai modifié cet aspect-là), de préférence la nuit, et lui lie les bras et les jambes, langue et âme.

3) la citation finale est un verset relatant la Chute de Lucifer. Esaïe 14:12

4) *Obéis-moi...Alu (phrase de Lucifer)

[chapitre corrigé le 04/02/2018]


	6. Quoi qu'il en coûte

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _H_ _ello hello_

 _le dernier épisode de Lucifer m'a mise dans tous mes états...Donc mon esprit avait besoin d'occupation : d'où ce nouveau chapitre si rapidement publié ^^_

 _J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

 _Laisser les reviews pleuvoir !_

* * *

 **QUOI QU'IL EN COÛTE**

* * *

Chloé sentait sa vie partir à mesure que son souffle s'amenuisait.

Lentement. Sournoisement.

Sous le regard assassin de cet homme.

Deux yeux remplis de haine qui aspirait sa vie par la pression douloureuse et grandissante autour de son cou. Elle tenta de desserrer la prise de son assaillant, le griffant de ses ongles. Cela n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer la pression de l'étau autour de sa gorge. Chloé ne pouvait déloger son regard de son futur meurtrier.

Hypnotisée par sa mort prochaine se reflétant dans ces pupilles.

L'oxygène lui manquait. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, imitant le plus ridicule des poissons. Ouvrant désespérément les lèvres en quête d'air. Un souffle, une brise d'air...une molécule...

C'est tout ce qu'elle désirait. Juste pour un instant.

Sentir l'air entrer dans ses poumons à vif, soulager sa trachée de cette douleur cuisante.

Respirer. Juste un moment.

Des dizaines d'étoiles lumineuses obscurcissaient sa vision. Ses doigts fins glissèrent sur les mains rugueuses et meurtrières en une caresse suppliante. Son corps convulsait fréquemment, comme s'il avait le hoquet. Cette comparaison aurait pu la faire rire si sa position n'était pas aussi catastrophique.

Elle allait mourir.

Cela devenait plus qu'une certitude à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et que l'air continuait à manquer.

Chloé n'avait jamais pensé finir sa vie ainsi. Étouffée par un inconnu, sans savoir pourquoi. Une mort ridicule. Sans but. Sans motif, excepté la haine de la vie.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ainsi ?

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

Tous ses muscles semblaient ankylosés, paralysés sans l'apport d'air nécessaire. La colère succéda à la peur. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouté son instinct. De n'avoir prévenu personne de leur plan. De laisser Lucifer derrière elle, blessé. Sans défense.

Son esprit asphyxié pensa également à Dan et à.…Trixie.

Elle émit un glapissement aigu lamentable au souvenir de sa fille. Elle s'en voulait de la laisser seule.

C'était trop dur. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa vie lui échappait, quoi qu'elle fasse.

 _« Trixie...Pardon... »_

Ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites, une larme coulant doucement le long de sa joue.

Oui...

C'était vraiment une mort ridicule.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

Chloé crut entendre un son étrange.

Pouvait-on encore _entendre_ dans la mort ? Ce n'était pas vraiment un son à proprement parlé...

Plus une sorte de grondement muet, mais terrifiant.

Puissant et horrible.

C'était difficile de mettre des mots sur ce son. De le décrire avec exactitude, lui donner une consistance plausible à l'ouïe. Un son impossible à interpréter pour l'oreille humaine.

Un son _inhumain._

La pression autour de son cou s'estompa soudainement. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. L'air s'engouffra dans sa trachée avec violence. C'était aussi douloureux que d'avaler un pot d'aiguilles. Chloé pris une grande et bruyante inspiration. Elle sentit sa cage thoracique se soulever vivement alors que ses poumons accueillaient volontiers cet air salvateur. Son corps s'arqua légèrement, tremblant. Elle toussa tout en essayant d'avaler le plus d'air possible par sa gorge congestionnée. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux fermés. Elles les sentaient couler le long de ses joues. Ses poumons en feu continuaient à se gonfler d'air.

Inspiration. Expiration.

Inspiration. Expiration...

Son souffle devint plus calme, bien que toujours haletant et douloureux. Épuisée, courbaturée, mais saine et sauve.

Et respirant...enfin.

Chloé s'accrochait à ces deux informations. Elle se concentra sur la sensation du sol froid contre sa tempe moite.

Elle était vivante. Elle se portait bien.

Son esprit semblait pourtant pointer une donnée importante du doigt qui tendait à remettre en question son bien-être. Donnée encore floue dans son état de fatigue.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Cela devait avoir un lien avec son état et le son entendu précédemment...

Était-ce si important ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se reposer un peu ?

Tous ses muscles hurlaient de protestation au moindre mouvement. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger. Ou de réfléchir. Juste respirer, doucement. Et se laisser bercer par les voix alentours.

Des voix...

 _Des voix !_

Chloé rouvrit les yeux et redressa violemment la tête, mouvement provoquant un éclair de douleur se répercutant dans son cou gonflé. Des voix de plus en plus fortes se faisaient entendre à quelques mètres derrière le mur contre lequel était allongé Lucifer, inerte.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'eux...encore. Combien étaient-ils donc ?

Elle s'efforça de calmer doucement sa respiration hachée et douloureuse tout en jetant un regard désespéré en direction de son partenaire.

— Lucifer... croassa-t-elle.

Sa voix n'était qu'un glapissement indistinct et aigu. Elle toussa encore après ce simple mot, les larmes aux yeux. Les voix augmentèrent un peu plus, accompagnées de pas lourds. Épuisée, Chloé se redressa à l'aide de ses bras et se traîna à même le sol, la tête lourde comme du plomb, vers Lucifer.

Elle n'y arriverait pas.

Quoi qu'elle puisse vouloir tenter...C'était impossible dans son état. Et en si peu de temps.

Elle s'immobilisa, toujours à moitié-affalée contre le sol humide et glissant. Des rayons lumineux vinrent éclairer des pans de murs crasseux non loin d'elle. Elle distingua quatre hommes se détacher des ténèbres environnants, munis d'armes et de lampes.

Chloé lança un regard désespéré vers Lucifer, toujours inerte sur le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle et repéra un containeur légèrement entrouvert et dont l'intérieur était plongé dans la noirceur la plus totale. Il était non loin d'elle. Elle déglutit et lança un dernier regard horrifié vers Lucifer avant de s'y traîner. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que ces hommes ne tuent pas Lucifer de sang-froid. Elle avait espoir qu'ils avaient plus besoin de lui vivant que mort. Cet homme, celui qui l'avait étranglé, aurait pu le tuer mille fois, alors-...

Un mince espoir.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

Serrant les dents, l'inspectrice s'engouffra silencieusement dans le container et s'enfonça dedans, à l'abri de la lumière et des regards. Elle glissa jusqu'à la paroi métallique et s'y adossa, le souffle court. De sa position, elle pouvait voir le visage de Lucifer, contre le sol humide. Pâle, les traits étonnamment paisibles. Un adjectif étrange pour le décrire.

Les pas et les voix devinrent bien plus distincts et Chloé distingua quatre pairs de jambes entourer la silhouette ensanglantée de son partenaire. Elle ramena instinctivement une main contre sa bouche, espérant étouffer les bruits de sa respiration sifflante.

Elle n'avait pas d'arme pour se défendre... _rien._

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient entendre son cœur tambouriner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Mais, par elle ne savait quel miracle, ils ne la virent ni ne l'entendirent. Elle maintint sa paume moite contre ses lèvres gercées et observa la scène, complètement impuissante.

L'un des quatre individus s'agenouilla près de Lucifer. Son visage était fin, ses joues recouvertes d'une barbe noire de plusieurs jours. Ses cheveux sombres étaient négligemment ramenés en queue de cheval lâche caressant son cou musclé. Il posa deux doigts contre le cou de son partenaire et fronça les sourcils. L'un des hommes se tenant derrière lui prit la parole, brisant ainsi le silence environnant :

— Alors ? demanda une voix grave et bourrue. Il est en vie ou pas ?

Celui agenouillé près de Lucifer retira sa main de sous le cou de ce dernier avant de se tourner vers ses _collègues._

— À peine...Va falloir être prudent en le transportant. 'Faudrait pas qu'il nous claque entre les doigts avant qu'on l'amène à Mr. A , expliqua-t-il en frottant sa barbe humide d'une main.

Chloé retint ce nom et le rangea dans un coin de son esprit.

 _Mr. A._ , A. comment ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à Lucifer ?

Elle tendit l'oreille. L'homme se redressa tandis qu'un autre prenait la parole.

— On y est pas allé un peu fort avec les clous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Il le voulait en bon état, non ? Regarde-le...Il respire à peine ! Si jamais A. s'énerve-... poursuivit-il d'une voix chevrotante de peur.

Celui jusqu'alors agenouillé auprès de Lucifer le rassura :

— T'inquiètes Bill ! Il nous l'a demandé vivant il a pas précisé l'état. Prends ses jambes, je prends les bras !

Chloé les observa soulever doucement Lucifer et disparaître de son champ de vision. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se redresser le plus silencieusement possible, les jambes tremblantes. Ce court moment de répit lui avait permis de reprendre un minimum de force.

Pourquoi donc avaient-ils besoin de Lucifer ?

C'était lui la cible depuis le départ ? Et les précédentes victimes ? Quel était donc le lien entre eux ?

À part la fortune...Rien ne venait à l'esprit de l'inspectrice.

Elle avança lentement vers la porte du container, sur ses gardes. Elle ne devait pas perdre Lucifer de vue. Il fallait les suivre, par n'importe quel moyen.

Elle risqua un rapide coup d'œil derrière la porte entrouverte du containeur. Les quatre hommes étaient maintenant rassemblés devant la porte d'entrée de l'entrepôt. Deux d'entre eux portaient maladroitement Lucifer à l'extérieur. Chloé déglutit et rampa silencieusement entre les caisses en bois avant de se cacher derrière l'une d'elle près du petit groupe. Elle prit soin de s'accroupir et de respirer doucement sans faire le moindre bruit suspect. Sa tresse à moitié défaite chatouillait sa nuque humide de transpiration. Elle observa les deux hommes jeter Lucifer à l'arrière d'une camionnette d'entretien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au logo écaillé sur le flanc du véhicule : une compagnie d'électricité... _LA Gp_.

Si ses souvenirs ne lui faisaient pas défaut, il s'agissait d'une très ancienne compagnie ayant fait faillite il y a quelques années. Leur usine se trouvait à l'autre bout du quartier, éloignée de toutes habitations.

Les deux hommes ayant porté Lucifer jusqu'à l'arrière du véhicule refermèrent les portes arrière d'un coup sec. L'homme barbu secoua sa veste trempée par l'orage avant de se tourner vers l'individu resté en retrait près de la porte de l'immeuble.

— Reste ici. Si jamais Brian refait surface, contacte-nous, OK ? Et si tu trouves la fille qui l'accompagnait descend-là, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre alors qu'un éclair bruyant déchirait le ciel.

Il hocha la tête et l'homme barbu s'engouffra à l'avant de la camionnette avec les deux autres membres du groupe. Chloé regarda autour d'elle, paniquée.

Elle ne pouvait pas les regarder emmener Lucifer juste comme ça !

Elle devait les suivre.

Venir en aide à Lucifer. S'éloigner de l'entrepôt entrainerait sûrement une diminution des chances de secours, mais...laisser son partenaire aux mains de ses hommes n'étaient guère envisageable.

Absolument pas.

Elle entendit le moteur démarrer et repéra quelques mètres derrière la camionnette, une moto cabossée mais en état de marche. L'homme resté sur les lieux se décala et sortit s'adosser contre elle.

C'était sa chance. Elle pourrait les suivre discrètement.

Avec ce temps, pas besoin de se soucier des distances minimales de filature. Mais elle devait se débarrasser de ce type avant et...rapidement.

Elle jeta un regard frénétique autour d'elle.

 _« Vite !_ _ **Vite !**_ _»_

Son regard s'arrêta sur une chaîne rouillée posée contre la caisse où elle se cachait depuis quelques minutes. Faisant fi des précautions, elle l'agrippa d'une main ferme et courut aussi vite que possible à l'extérieur vers l'individu et sa moto. Ce dernier se retourna rapidement vers elle, alerté par le bruit métallique.

Trop tard.

Chloé l'avait déjà frappé avec force au niveau du crâne à l'aide de la chaîne. Il y eu un craquement écœurant et l'homme s'effondra, face contre terre. L'inspectrice vit la camionnette bifurquer au coin de la rue. Elle lâcha son arme d'appoint, pris celle de sa victime tout en récupérant rapidement les clés de la moto dans ses poches. Elle mit le casque posé sommairement contre le guidon et démarra. Le grondement puissant fut étouffé par le vacarme extérieur. Chloé raffermit la prise de ses mains autour du guidon et poussa l'accélérateur du talon.

Elle ne savait pas encore si cette vaine poursuite mènerait à un résultat prometteur pour elle et Lucifer.

Elle devait néanmoins essayer. L'aider.

Par n'importe quel moyen.

Quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

 **À suivre**

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Et voilà !

J'espère qu'il comble vos attentes. ^^ L'histoire va nettement se corser, c'est tout ce que je peux révéler pour le moment.

[Chapitre corrigé le 04/02/18]


	7. Et ça rime avec Crétin

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre sept :)_

 _La publication dépend vraiment de mon humeur, donc ne soyez pas étonné si je publie parfois trois chapitres en une semaine et ensuite plus rien pendant deux semaines. ^^' Excuses d'avance pour ces montagnes-russes._

 _Enfin bref...bonne lecture et laissez-vous submerger par les commentaires ! :p_

* * *

 **ET ÇA RIME AVEC CRÉTIN**

* * *

Mazikeen soupira d'aise sous les caresses entreprenantes de sa proie.

Il embrassait et mordillait avec force la peau de son cou, faisant gémir la démone d'extase. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il savait y faire. Il connaissait les basiques, au moins.

Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour une démone. Pour Mazikeen. Elle n'était pas comme ces succubes dépravés qui étaient rapidement rassasiés à la moindre caresse calculée. Les penchants de Mazikeen étaient assez _surprenants_ pour les mortels. Et terrifiants aussi, sans doute.

Elle prit sa conquête par les cheveux, amenant son visage à hauteur du sien. Il lui lança un regard perdu et enfiévré par le désir. Mazikeen lui adressa un sourire carnassier avant de lécher langoureusement les lèvres qui s'offraient si docilement à elle. Elle passa sa langue dessus et la fit habilement tourner autour de la sienne, laissant l'homme pantois entre ses bras. Elle mordilla violemment la lèvre inférieure de sa proie, ce dernier sursautant et gémissant contre ses lèvres. Il amorça un geste de recul, mais Mazikeen agrippa avec force son bras musclé et suça doucement le sang perlant de la légère morsure. Elle rompit le baiser, lui souriant de plus belle. Un sourire de prédateur, ses dents blanches tachées par le sang précédemment léché. L'homme écarquilla les yeux de crainte et de désir.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement en posant son regard sur elle.

Tous éprouvaient de manière instinctive une peur viscérale et un besoin de fuir le plus loin possible, mais le désir étouffait habilement ces instincts assez raisonnables.

« _Les hommes...tellement prévisibles._ », pensa-t-elle en poussant avec force sa proie sur le lit de Lucifer.

L'homme en question atterrit lourdement sur le lit, continuant de fixer Mazikeen, partagé entre ses craintes et son désir grandissant. La démone resta debout devant lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Elle arracha sa propre robe en cuir d'une main, faisant sursauter sa proie. Une démonstration _subtile_ de sa force avait le don de les impressionner et de les effrayer davantage. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur devant l'air choqué de l'humain étendu sur la couverture en soie noire. La lumière tamisée de la chambre accentuait l'aspect effrayant et désirable de Mazikeen. Portant toujours ses talons aiguilles, elle grimpa avec sensualité sur le lit, sa proie se reculant doucement à mesure qu'elle marchait vers lui, toujours debout sur les couvertures soyeuses. Il déglutit et observa la démone lever lentement sa jambe pour reposer son talon contre la bosse proéminente qui déformait le tissu rigide de son pantalon. Elle appuya doucement son talon contre la zone sensible, provoquant un long et langoureux gémissement chez sa victime. Elle sourit et appuya un peu plus. L'homme rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant un râle rauque.

— _Regarde-moi !_ tonna-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Il obtempéra, les joues rougies par le désir et suffocant un peu plus à chaque pression contre son entrejambe. La démone le dominait encore de toute sa hauteur. Elle ne portait plus qu'un string noir en dentelle et un soutien-gorge échancré du même tissu. Ses cheveux sombres et soyeux retombaient en cascades autour de son visage fin. N'importe quel mortel faible dans sa chair ne pouvait lui résister. Aussi désirable qu'un succube, mais ô combien redoutable...

— Je te fais mal ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Il hocha la tête de manière imperceptible, haletant. Mazikeen lui adressa un sourire innocent et releva doucement son talon pour l'enfoncer à nouveau avec force près de son entrejambe. Sa proie ferma les yeux et poussa un cri où se mélangeait douleur et désir. La démone laissa échapper un rire cristallin devant ce spectacle charmant. L'homme se redressa difficilement sur ses avant-bras et la fixa, toujours haletant.

— Si tu veux que j'arrête, il faut me le demander _très_ gentiment, murmura Mazikeen en titillant doucement l'aine de son talon.

— S'il-s'il te plaît...Arrête, haleta-t-il dans un souffle.

La démone pinça les lèvres avant d'enfoncer à nouveau son talon contre l'entrejambe sensible. Sa proie poussa un glapissement de surprise.

— Mieux que ça ! dit-elle d'une voix forte.

— P-Pitié...Arrête, la supplia-t-il entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Mazikeen ferma les yeux d'extase en entendant ce simple mot.

 _Pitié._

Que ce mot lui manquait depuis son départ de l'Enfer…

Sans oublier le ton suppliant et larmoyant qui l'accompagnait. Ce mot sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la démone. Elle sourit et leva son talon. Sa proie relâcha un long soupir de soulagement. Il croyait en avoir fini avec la partie étrange et désagréable, mais seule Mazikeen décidait de l'issue et du chemin emprunté.

Personne d'autre.

Elle s'accroupit doucement devant lui et vint s'asseoir sur son torse musclé, continuant ainsi à le dominer. Elle n'était pas d'humeur soumise et câline cette nuit. Quoiqu'elle ne le fût jamais vraiment et ne le serait jamais avec qui que ce soit. Elle recherchait la passion douloureuse et brutale. Mazikeen caressa du bout de ses ongles l'intérieur du cou de sa conquête et descendit lentement sa caresse jusqu'à déchirer d'un coup sec la chemise, révélant ainsi le torse halé bien bâti offert à son bon plaisir. L'homme lui adressa un sourire gourmand et se redressa en s'aidant de ses bras, cherchant le contact de ses lèvres charnues. La démone pris délicatement le menton glabre de sa victime entre ses doigts pour le rejeter violemment contre le matelas.

Elle seule décidait s'il y aurait baiser ou non. Elle menait la danse.

Elle mordit sa propre lèvre inférieure entre ses dents blanches, submergée par le plaisir que lui procurait ce petit jeu. Toujours du bout de ses ongles, elle caressa le haut du torse musclé, accentuant la pression jusqu'à griffer la chair à mesure que sa main descendait vers la zone principalement concernée par cette activité charnelle. L'homme gémit de plus en plus fort à mesure que la démone accentuait la pression de ses ongles sur sa peau sensible.

— Que la partie commence... murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave en penchant son visage vers celui de sa proie.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Un grondement inhabituel, mais ô combien reconnaissable pour Mazikeen se répercuta dans tout son être, son corps se crispant contre celui de l'homme étendu sous elle.

— Ça va pas ? cru-t-elle l'entendre demander alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même, tremblante.

Le grondement emplissait son corps et augmentait en puissance, provoquant des ondes douloureuses qui frappaient brutalement ses nerfs. Mazikeen hurla et se mit instinctivement en position fœtale, la mâchoire crispée. C'était comme être piquée par des aiguilles chauffées à blanc piquée de l'intérieur par des milliers d'aiguilles brûlantes et vibrantes d'une énergie néfaste et écœurante et ce, même pour une démone. Elle se crispa encore sous la douleur qui envahissait l'entièreté de son corps. Mazikeen sentit alors sa peau s'hérisser littéralement et reprendre sa couleur habituelle.

Habituelle en Enfer.

Des cloques purulentes et jaunâtres parsemaient à présent ses mains fines, maintenant recourbées comme des serres tranchantes. Sa peau rougeoyait des Flammes de l'Enfer par-dessus les plaies purulentes et rebutantes recouvrant maintenant tout son corps. Ses cheveux soyeux se flétrirent en de fins fils blancs ressemblant à s'y méprendre à quelques toiles d'araignées. Une onde d'énergie plus puissante que la précédente secoua l'intérieur de son corps et elle crispa ses serres sur la couverture, déchirant celle-ci d'un coup sec. Aux prises avec ses sensations désagréables, la démone sentit vaguement l'homme à ses côtés se redresser précipitamment et quitter le lit en trébuchant. Il disparut dans l'ascenseur, hurlant de peur. Elle ouvrit ses yeux désormais noirs et opaques, poussant un profond soupir de frustration. L'onde et le grondement s'atténuèrent de manière significative jusqu'à disparaître complètement, la laissant haletante sur les draps déchirés.

Mazikeen laissa sa respiration se calmer doucement et s'ébroua tel un chien se secouant pour sécher maladroitement son pelage. Par ce geste, elle effaça toute trace infernale de son apparence, redevenant ainsi aux yeux du monde une simple femme _légèrement_ étrange. Elle roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond de la chambre, encore secouée par cette émanation démoniaque. Et secouée par ce que cela impliquait.

 _« Alü. »_

Chaque démon réagissait imperceptiblement à la présence d'un autre démon sur Terre. D'autant plus lorsque le dit-démon utilisait ses pleins pouvoirs. Cela se traduisait par ce grondement et cette énergie écœurante qu'avait subi Mazikeen un peu plus tôt. Cette expérience était d'autant plus désagréable quand il s'agissait d'Alü. Cela laissait un goût âcre et amer sur le palais hypersensible de la démone très désagréable et difficile à effacer.

Maze savait qu'Alü n'avait pu être invoqué que par Lucifer.

Mais... _Pourquoi ?_

Ne savait-il pas que cela aurait des conséquences désastreuses sur sa condition physique étant donné sa toute nouvelle condition de _mortel_ ?

Elle avait déjà vu Lucifer invoquer ce démon inférieur par le biais de sa bague. En Enfer et en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Immortel et purgé de toutes émotions humaines. En ce temps-là, cette action entraînait malgré tout un état de faiblesse assez important chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alü avait beau n'être qu'un serviteur de classe inférieure, il devait se nourrir d'énergie démoniaque pour grandir et agir efficacement. Un processus douloureux et épuisant quel que soit sa condition, même pour le diable.

Alors ici, sur Terre...

En étant mortel, qui plus est...

Mazikeen déglutit difficilement, une angoisse soudaine pétrifiant l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Elle se redressa vivement et descendit du lit, cherchant frénétiquement des vêtements. Elle passa rapidement un débardeur noir aux bords en dentelle de même teinte ainsi qu'un pantalon moulant en cuir.

Elle descendit rapidement les marches marbrées de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Elle devait faire vite et se concentrer.

Utiliser ce démon ici ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Lucifer était en danger.

Ou au minimum, dans une situation très délicate. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'utiliserait la bague et ses pouvoirs qu'en dernier recours. Le _dernier_ des derniers recours. Cette invocation basique pouvait aisément le tuer. S'il était bien portant. La démone n'imaginait même pas les conséquences en cas de blessures graves.

Il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit pour protéger cette _inspectrice_. Mazikeen renifla de dégoût.

Risquer autant pour une fade humaine...

Mais c'était la seule explication plausible. Lucifer était maintenant obnubilé par cette _Decker_. La savoir en danger de mort aurait pu pousser son maître à invoquer un démon inférieur. Idiot, mais prévisible.

Mazikeen s'immobilisa au milieu du salon, non loin du piano, et ferma les yeux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement, détendant tous ses muscles et son esprit. Elle se concentra sur le goût doux et épicé que Lucifer laissait généralement sur son sillage. L'émanation démoniaque et oppressante du diable. Extrêmement puissante et entêtante, même sur Terre.

Elle chercha son essence et...ne sentit que le vide.

Mazikeen fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours fermés et réessaya de capturer l'essence de son maître. Ce dernier pouvait bloquer ses pouvoirs, évidemment, mais il devait savoir qu'invoquer Alü alerterait sa garde du corps, non ? Pourquoi continuer à bloquer ses émanations démoniaques, en ce cas ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! _Aucun !_ La démone poussa un soupir agacé. Cette situation prenait une tournure très étrange. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

Changeant son fusil d'épaule, elle se concentra sur l'essence douce-amère du démon inférieur. Lucifer devait se trouver non loin d'Alü. C'était une déduction logique. Et pourtant, Mazikeen ne parvint pas non plus à situer le point central de cette énergie. Elle l'avait pourtant senti se répercuter dans ses chairs !

Elle pouvait toujours sentir de faibles traces de son énergie en elle, mais quant à la resituer avec précision...

Quelque chose la bloquait dans le processus. Et ce n'était certainement pas Lucifer. Impossible. C'était différent. Elle se sentait _repoussée_ à chaque fois qu'elle approchait du but. Repoussée par quoi ? Elle aurait bien voulu le savoir !

La démone serra les poings de frustration et désemparée par son impuissance. Elle devait pourtant essayer de retrouver Lucifer. Que faire ? Fouiller chaque centimètre carré de cette satanée ville ? Beaucoup trop long. Appeler la police ? Option complètement inutile et ridicule. Que leur dirait-elle ?

 _« J'ai senti une émanation démoniaque étrange, mais je n'arrive pas à renifler sa position exacte...Un coup de main s'il vous plaît ? »_

Non, non et non. Option refusée.

Amenadiel ?

Mazikeen pinça les lèvres, partagée.

Tant qu'elle arrivait à éviter ce crétin emplumé, elle avait tendance à beaucoup mieux profiter de ses journées. Pourtant, il avait admis plus tôt ne pas sentir lui aussi la présence de Lucifer. Il ne serait pas d'une grande utilité, donc...Excepté pour la sermonner de ne pas l'avoir pris au sérieux. Néanmoins, ne sachant pas dans quoi elle allait s'embarquer, avoir un ange à ses côtés pouvait toujours s'avérer utile. Elle rechignait à l'idée de faire à nouveau équipe avec lui. La dernière tentative de collaboration avait viré au fiasco. Pour tous les deux. Mazikeen soupira à nouveau, résignée.

Elle leva ses mains, hésitante avant de les joindre, paume contre paume. Elle ferma les yeux, dubitative.

 _« Amenadiel...Allô ? »_

Elle se sentait ridicule.

Est-ce qu'un démon pouvait seulement contacter un ange ainsi ? Lucifer était l'exception à la règle, de par son ancienne condition d'archange. Elle persista cependant, faisant fi du ridicule.

 _« Am', tu avais peut-être raison tout à l'heure. Il se pourrait que Lucifer soit en danger. Si tu te soucies un tant soit peu de ton frère...Amènes-toi ! Allez ! »_

Rien ne vint.

Soit il ne l'entendait pas, soit il s'en fichait royalement. Après tout, son boulot était de ramener Lucifer en Enfer, non de le protéger. Mazikeen baissa les bras, grognant de frustration tout en regardant le plafond d'un œil assassin. Il ne lui restait qu'une option : se concentrer sur Chloé. La trouver – Lucifer devant se trouver non loin d'elle – par des moyens plus classiques.

Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir noire posée sur le canapé et l'enfila rapidement. Elle releva les yeux vers le plafond tout en libérant les mèches coincées dans l'encolure de sa veste.

— Si tu arrêtes de bouder un jour... dit-elle cette fois-ci à voix haute, je serai en train de chercher un moyen de sauver Lucifer !

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la cabine. Il lui restait une solution.

Une solution.

Et ça rimait avec _Crétin_.

* * *

 _ **À suivre avec**_ _« Littéralement parlant »_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Prochain chapitre trèèèèèèèsssssss prochainement ^^

Merci encore de me lire ! A la prochaine ! :)

[Corrigé le 05/04/2018]


	8. Littéralement parlant

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Salut tout le monde !_

 _Voici le chapitre huit tant attendu. Appréciez-le à sa juste valeur ;)_

* * *

 **LITTÉRALEMENT PARLANT**

* * *

Daniel s'éveilla en sursaut entouré par l'obscurité et mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler où il était.

Seul l'écran de la télévision illuminait encore la pièce plongée dans le noir. Daniel se redressa dans le canapé et frotta avec vigueur ses yeux, espérant faire disparaître les dernières traces de Morphée de ses paupières lourdes. Il s'assit correctement et massa l'arrière de sa nuque douloureuse en bâillant.

Il était épuisé et ne souhaitait qu'une chose : un bon lit où terminer sa nuit.

Un souhait difficile à exaucer étant donné que le seul lit de la maison était occupé par une petite _lilliputienne_ particulièrement adorable lorsqu'elle dormait. Le lit était trop petit pour lui de toute manière. Et il n'avait pas le cœur à déranger sa petite fille pour son seul bien-être. Un mal de dos et un micro-sommeil faisait partie du rôle de parents.

Sans compter l'approvisionnement en gâteaux au chocolat.

Daniel regarda en direction de la porte entrebâillée menant à la chambre de Trixie, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Il n'y avait que le calme de la nuit. Il soupira et chercha à tâtons la télécommande sur la table du salon. Il la retrouva au bout de quelques secondes de recherche à l'aveugle et éteignit l'écran, plongeant alors la pièce dans une obscurité totale. Daniel reposa la télécommande sur le meuble avant de s'étendre plus confortablement sur toute la surface offerte par le canapé bon marché de Chloé. Il bougea, cherchant une position agréable que ne lui provoquerait pas de sciatique prématurée. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de retrouver le sommeil. Sommeil difficile à atteindre cependant, son esprit dérivant sur les raisons qui l'avaient amené à terminer sa nuit sur un canapé défraîchi.

Chloé avait _encore_ accepté une enquête complexe à la dernière minute et faisait _encore_ des heures supplémentaires, obligeant ainsi Daniel à veiller sur Trixie pendant que _madame_ poursuivait les méchants avec son acolyte farfelu. Bien sûr, Daniel était toujours ravi de passer du temps avec sa petite lilliputienne, mais se bousiller le dos sur un divan avait tendance et réfréner ses ardeurs parentales. Il espérait arriver à se lever le lendemain matin pour amener Trixie en classe.

Daniel redressa les coussins sous son crâne et soupira à nouveau, épuisé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Chloé passait les trois-quarts de son temps avec cet hurluberlu.

Franchement…Quelle personne censée s'amusait à se faire appeler _Lucifer Morningstar_?

Même à Los Angeles, un tel nom était vraiment étrange. D'autant plus si vous affirmiez être le _Diable_ en personne. Ce type aurait bien eu besoin d'une évaluation psychologique poussée. Et malgré cela ; Chloé travaillait avec lui, mettait sa vie entre ses mains incertaines et potentiellement dérangées. Daniel ne comprenait vraiment pas les motivations poussant son ex à faire confiance à cet individu.

Étant séparés, il n'avait plus vraiment son mot à dire sur les fréquentations privées et professionnelles de Chloé. Mais le fait que Lucifer approche d'aussi près Trixie le gênait malgré tout. Il avait une très mauvaise influence sur sa fille.

 _« Écoutes tes désirs. »_

 _« Fais ce qui te plaît. »_

De très bon conseils pour une enfant de huit ans, vraiment ! Très pédagogue ! De vraies leçons de vie, très utiles, pleine de moralité et de justice. Les contes pour enfants devaient en prendre de la graine ; Lucifer savait mieux que tout le monde les valeurs importantes à inculquer à une enfant !

 _« Abruti... »_

Daniel se mit sur le flanc, grognant à la fois de frustration et d'inconfort. Ce _Morningstar_ était une plaie ambulante au mieux. Aussi mature et responsable qu'une pomme de pin pouvait l'être...Et encore ! Passablement énervé et épuisé, Daniel jeta un regard au réveil posé sur la table du salon.

Trois heures vingt.

Il soupira à nouveau et essaye de se calmer. Dormir quelques heures de plus ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il laissa son esprit bouillonnant s'imprégner du silence alentour et de la chaleur de la pièce. Son corps se détendit lentement à mesure que le sommeil gagnait du terrain.

Les bras de Morphée se rétractèrent soudain, perturbés par un bruit indistinct provenant de la cuisine. Daniel fronça les sourcils, mais garda les yeux obstinément fermés. Il voulait juste dormir...juste un peu. Le bruit se fit plus insistant, rapidement suivi d'autres. Daniel rouvrit les yeux, toute trace de sommeil disparue. Il se figea dans le fauteuil, tendant l'oreille. Des bruits de pas retentirent alors.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Trixie.

Lentement, il avança sa main vers la table du salon et chercha son arme de service. Ses doigts finirent par rencontrer la surface polie de l'arme à feu, saisissant d'une poigne ferme la crosse. Daniel se redressa le plus silencieusement possible dans le canapé et regarda prudemment vers la cuisine. L'ensemble de la pièce était toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, au même titre que le séjour. Il pouvait néanmoins distinguer une ombre se peindre dans les ténèbres ambiantes.

Une ombre humaine.

Il n'aurait pu être davantage précis. L'intrus fouillait la cuisine de toute évidence.

Daniel déglutit et s'évertua à calmer sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas agir de manière irréfléchie avec sa fille à quelques mètres. Il devait rester prudent. Ne pas se précipiter ou signaler sa présence à la personne se trouvant actuellement dans la fond de la pièce. Toujours lentement, il glissa du canapé pour s'accroupir sur le plancher, pieds nus. Il raffermit sa prise sur son arme avant de contourner prudemment le divan et atteindre le mur adjacent à celui-ci qui menait à la cuisine. Il plaqua son dos courbaturé contre le mur froid et longea celui-ci le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à atteindre l'angle menant à la cuisine ouverte et le hall d'entrée. Daniel s'arrêta et risqua un rapide coup d'œil par-delà cet angle mort.

La personne, toujours difficilement identifiable dans l'obscurité, lui tournait le dos. Elle semblait fouiller et observer tranquillement les ustensiles de cuisine.

Attitude étrange de la part d'un cambrioleur ; il n'y avait rien de valeur dans une cuisine.

Daniel ôta le cran de sûreté de son arme et la pointa avec assurance vers l'intrus. Le bruit caractéristique du cran de sûreté perturba le calme environnant. L'intrus se figea, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Daniel le maintint en joue et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de la pièce.

— Ne bougez pas... dit-il, sur ses gardes.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent l'interrupteur et l'actionnèrent alors que l'intrus se retournait doucement vers lui. Une lumière douce inonda la pièce et éclaira le visage interloqué de Daniel et celui de Mazikeen, goguenard.

— Pas de pyjama rose ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

* * *

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Mazikeen continua de sourire tranquillement à l'inspecteur _crétin_ \- Lucifer adorait l'appeler ainsi ; avait-il un nom d'ailleurs ? - et attendit patiemment que ce dernier baisse son arme. Il n'en fit rien, se contentant de la fixer avec des yeux de merlan-frit tout en la maintenant en joue. La démone regarda autour d'elle, intriguée par cet habitat humain. Pourquoi avaient-ils autant de choses dans une cuisine ? Elle avait du mal à comprendre leur mode de fonctionnement. Le désir, le sexe, la douleur...elle gérait ces notions-là et en profitait.

Le reste la laissait assez _dubitative_.

Elle reporta son regard sur l'homme à quelques mètres d'elle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient encore ébouriffés par le sommeil et ses yeux soulignés de cernes marquées. Une barbe naissante ornait le bas de sa mâchoire crispée. Il portait un T-shirt bleu délavé ainsi qu'un jogging gris. Inspecteur _Crétin_ , alias Daniel Espinoza, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ; une façon ridicule de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas sans doute. Mazikeen en tira la conclusion qu'il ne devait pas souvent voir de belles brunes déambuler tranquillement dans sa cuisine la nuit.

« _Un vrai puceau..._ » pensa-t-elle en croisant les bras, attendant toujours une réaction verbale de la part de Daniel.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, interdit. Mazikeen arqua un sourcil, perdant peu à peu patience. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ces sottises. Vraiment pas. L'inspecteur baissa enfin son arme et sembla retrouver la parole :

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! s'exclama-t-il, son visage exprimant à la fois colère et incompréhension totale.

Mazikeen soupira bruyamment et déambula dans la cuisine, attrapant et inspectant des objets traînant sur le plan de travail.

— J'ai besoin de vous, dit-elle en reposant une minuterie excentrique près du micro-ondes.

Elle se tourna vers Daniel, qui affichait une mine perplexe.

Que les humains étaient long à la détente !

Elle avait l'impression de devoir utiliser des mots simples pour être comprise. Daniel posa son arme sur le plan de travail et s'appuya sur celui-ci. Il regarda en direction du salon avant de lui lancer un regard assassin.

— Et ça vous donne le droit d'entrer par effraction chez moi en pleine nuit ?! Vous êtes complètement marteau ! lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

— Techniquement, ce n'est pas chez vous ; c'est la maison de votre ex, rectifia la démone en lui adressant un sourire aimable.

L'inspecteur _crétin_ pinça les lèvres et soupira bruyamment avant de poursuivre :

— Chez moi...chez mon ex, ça revient au même ; ça ne se fait pas, c'est clair ?!

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente. Respecter le savoir-vivre humain, et puis quoi encore ? Faire la cuisine ? Elle tapota de ses ongles le bois poli du plan de travail, agacée.

— Lucifer n'est toujours pas revenu. Il est sûrement avec sa Chloé adorée. Je m'inquiétais, alors j'ai pensé passer vous voir...Vous pouvez les retrouver ? lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

Elle avait préparé ce petit discours avant d'arriver chez l'inspectrice Decker. Lui raconter la vérité n'aurait fait que ralentir davantage les choses. Mazikeen le savait très bien. Les détails démoniaques et surnaturels ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec les humains. Plus particulièrement avec les crétins de la race. Le _crétin_ concerné fronça les sourcils, perdu.

— Vous ne pouviez pas l' _appeler_ tout simplement ? demanda-t-il.

— Lucifer n'a pas de portable. Ce n'est pas normal, d'accord ?! Il n'est jamais revenu aussi tard d'une enquête en compagnie de sa _détective chérie_ ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et continua d'une voix pressante :

— Vous savez les retrouver, non ?

Daniel soupira, mais elle pouvait bien voir qu'elle avait éveillé son inquiétude. Elle pouvait presque voir les pensées défiler dans ses yeux. Il semblait partagé entre l'envie de la balancer en cellule pour le reste de la nuit et vérifier ses propos. La démone espérait qu'il pencherait pour la seconde option. S'évader d'une cellule était simplissime pour elle, mais ça lui ferait gaspiller davantage de temps. Temps que Lucifer n'avait pas ; elle en était certaine. L'inspecteur toujours aux prises avec les diverses options s'offrant à lui, ne semblait pas disposé à lui donner une réponse rapide. Mazikeen soupira et inspecta le salon. Elle voyait chaque détail de la décoration comme s'ils étaient en plein jour ; un don _standard_ de démon.

— Vous avez changé le fauteuil de place, non ? lui demanda-t-elle, rompant le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques instants déjà.

— Pardon ?

Daniel la fixa sans comprendre. La démone montra du doigt le salon et le meuble concerné.

— La dernière fois que je suis venue pour tuer Chloé, le canapé était à l'autre bout du salon, près de la porte vitrée... expliqua-t-elle.

Daniel la dévisagea longuement sans un mot, abasourdi. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'exclamer :

— Venue tuer C-... _ **Quoi ?!**_

— Papa...Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Avec qui tu parles ? demanda une petite voix ensommeillée.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux vers Trixie. Cette dernière les observait de ses yeux bouffis de sommeil, traînant d'une main sa peluche sur le sol du séjour. Elle adressa un sourire éclatant à Mazikeen qui le lui rendit volontiers.

Elle appréciait cette petite humaine.

Elle avait une vision unique des choses qui l'entouraient. Un peu comme Mazikeen.

— Maze ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la petite, complètement éveillée.

Daniel s'accroupit à hauteur de sa fille, tournant ainsi le dos à la démone. Il caressa doucement la joue de l'enfant et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton lit, p'tit singe ? Retourne te coucher, allez ! Il est encore très tôt.

Trixie étouffa un bâillement sous sa main avant d'expliquer :

— J'ai soif.

L'Inspecteur _crétin_ soupira avant de se relever. Il se tourna vers Mazikeen, lui adressant un regard circonspect. Il soupira à nouveau avant de s'exclamer :

— _Vous_ , vous restez là ! Donnez-lui à boire pendant que je passe quelques coups de fil. Plus vite je contacte Chloé, plus vite vous déguerpissez ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. C'est faisable, pour vous ?

Mazikeen hocha la tête. Daniel regarda à nouveau sa fille et la démone, indécis. Il finit par s'éloigner dans le salon, laissant Trixie et Mazikeen seules-à-seules. Trixie se balançait légèrement d'avant-en-arrière sur ses pieds, continuant de fixer la démone d'un air émerveillé. Elle finit par s'approcher d'elle pour se hisser sur une chaise haute de la cuisine, continuant à regarder la nouvelle venue.

— Tu peux me donner à boire, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Mazikeen haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le frigo. Elle était barmaid, après tout. Ça ne lui posait de problème de la servir. Elle inspecta le contenu du frigo et en sortit deux bières fraîches. Elle claqua la porte du réfrigérateur à l'aide de ses talons et revint vers Trixie. La démone décapsula les bières avec ses dents sous le regard émerveillé de la petite et en tendit une à cette dernière. Trixie la prit précautionneusement entre ses deux mains. Mazikeen s'accouda au plan de travail devant Trixie, bière en main.

— Alors...quoi de neuf ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai un petit copain ! annonça fièrement la petite fille, les joues rosies d'excitation.

Mazikeen arqua les sourcils, perplexe. Un _copain_ ? Décidément, cette petite était étonnante. Tenir un homme en son pouvoir à cet âge...Impressionnant. Elle lui sourit et but une gorgée avant de lui demander :

— Il est bon au pieu ?

La jeune enfant la dévisagea, fronçant ensuite les sourcils.

— Ça veut dire quoi ?

Mazikeen se redressa un peu et la regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, dubitative.

— Le _sexe_...tu ne fais pas ça avec ton copain ?

Trixie fronça davantage les sourcils, encore plus intriguée et secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation. Mazikeen soupira de déception. Une relation sans sexe...Inconcevable. Inutile. Ennuyeux. Et tellement décevant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'inspecteur, toujours accroché à son portable et faisant les cent pas près du canapé.

— C'est quoi le sexe ? demanda la petite, curieuse.

Mazikeen but une autre gorgée d'alcool avant de répondre distraitement :

— Demande à ton père. Il s'en rappelle peut-être, qui sait ?

* * *

 **-xXx-**

* * *

 _« Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Chloé Decker. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment. S'il s'agit d'une affaire professionnelle, vous pouvez me contacter à ce n-... »_

Daniel raccrocha avant la fin du message et composa rapidement le fixe de Chloé au commissariat. Il fit les cents pas dans le salon alors que la tonalité résonnait inlassablement à son oreille. Au bout de la trentième, il raccrocha et jura.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Mazikeen avait raison. Quelque chose clochait.

Chloé faisait toujours en sorte d'être joignable pendant une enquête en cours. Elle était mère de famille ; c'était une explication suffisante à sa disponibilité téléphonique à toute heure du jour comme de la nuit. Une habitude rapidement adoptée par les parents du monde entier.

Daniel recomposa une fois encore le numéro de portable de son ex et retomba une fois encore sur son répondeur. Il raccrocha et fit les cents pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Comment la retrouver ? _Comment ?_

Il composa rapidement un autre numéro et continua de déambuler nerveusement autour du canapé au son des tonalités.

— _Allô..._ répondit une voix ensommeillée.

— Marcus ? C'est Dan Espinoza. J'aurais besoin que tu retraces la position d'un portable pour moi, c'est très urgent !

— _OK, donne le numéro ; je te fais ça à la vitesse supersonique !_ répondit son collègue, beaucoup plus alerte.

Il donna le numéro complet du portable de Chloé et attendit au bout du fil, de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Si Chloé était blessée ou pire encore...

Il s'efforça au calme. Paniquer ne servirait à rien et n'aiderait certainement pas la mère de son enfant. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent des années, la voix de Marcus résonna au bout du fil.

— _J'ai réussi à te sortir la dernière position enregistrée avant la désactivation de la carte SIM ; je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider..._

— Envoie ! le coupa Daniel en prenant un stylo et un bout de papier sur la table du salon.

Il gribouilla rapidement l'adresse approximative qu'avait réussi à dénicher Marcus. Il remercia ce dernier avant de raccrocher rapidement et de se diriger d'un pas vif vers la cuisine, le papier froissé en main.

Il se figea un instant en voyant Mazikeen et Trixie converser joyeusement autour de plan de travail, chacune ayant une bière en main.

 _« Non mais qu'est-ce-que-... ! »_

Trixie amena le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres et il se précipita vers elle, agrippant le bras menu de sa fille. Il s'empara de la bouteille non-entamée, heureusement, et la reposa sur le comptoir en bois poli.

— Nonnononnon _Trixie'babe_ ! Ça, c'est une boisson pour adultes ! dit-il calmement en lançant un regard haineux à la jeune femme brune.

Cette femme était aussi irresponsable que Lucifer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé cela possible. Les dégâts qu'ils devaient tous deux provoquer lorsqu'ils étaient réunis dans une même pièce...

Il éloigna de quelques bons centimètres le breuvage alcoolisé de sa fille avant de renseigner Mazikeen :

— Il y a effectivement quelque chose de louche. J'ai pu retracer le parcours de Chloé jusqu'à un quartier abandonné au nord de la ville. C'est pas loin de la nationale cinq...aux environs de l'avenue Nevada.

Il vit Mazikeen se redresser rapidement et partir d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée. Daniel la devança et bloqua l'accès à la porte principale, obligeant la jeune femme à s'arrêter devant lui. Cette dernière le foudroya du regard et essaya de le contourner, sans succès. Il soutint son regard et dit d'une voix décidée :

— Je viens avec vous !

Elle soupira bruyamment tout en levant les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le jaugeant.

— Je travaille mieux seule... rétorqua-t-elle en tentant d'agripper la poignée de la porte, sans succès.

— Ce n'est pas négociable !

Elle lança à Daniel un regard assassin avant d'hausser les épaules en signe de reddition. Il se permit un sourire victorieux avant de se rapprocher de sa fille, toujours assisse sur la chaise haute. Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux et plongea son regard dans celui de Trixie.

— P'tit singe, va falloir que j'aille aider maman. Je vais t'amener au commissariat et une très bonne amie à papa va prendre soin de toi en attendant, d'accord ?

— Maman a des ennuis ? demanda Trixie, anxieuse.

— Non, ma chérie. Elle a juste besoin d'un coup de main. Et comme ça, elle pourra rentrer plus tôt et te ramener un bon petit-déjeuner, OK ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

— Un gâteau au chocolat ! s'écria la petite, ravie.

Daniel sourit et embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de l'envoyer se changer dans sa chambre. Il attendit qu'elle s'engouffre dans celle-ci avant de se retourner vers Mazikeen, restée étrangement silencieuse depuis tout à l'heure.

Mazikeen avait tout simplement disparu, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une porte entrouverte et un léger courant d'air balayant les pieds nus de l'inspecteur.

Daniel venait de se prendre un vent.

Littéralement parlant.

* * *

 _ **À suivre avec**_ _« Largement préférable »_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Pour l'allusion au pyjama rose : je fais référence à une scène hilarante de l'épisode six de la première saison ^^

[Corrigé le 08/04/2018]


	9. Largement préférable

**Notes d'auteur :**

 _Hello tout le monde._

 _Voici le neuvième chapitre tant attendu. J'espère qu'il comblera vos attentes !_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera publié au plus tôt ce week-end, sinon dans le courant de la semaine prochaine :)_

 _Bonne Lecture !_

 _Vous connaissez la chanson : review, review, review !_

* * *

 **LARGEMENT PRÉFÉRABLE**

* * *

Les Ténèbres l'entouraient.

Elles l'encerclaient, caressaient sa peau d'une façon écœurante et désagréable. S'enroulant autour de ses membres, scarifiant ses chairs, le transformant en une abomination.

Un être souillé. Immonde.

Voilà ce qui l'attendait pour l'Eternité.

La souillure de l'Âme. De sa Lumière la plus éclatante des Cieux.

Souillée à jamais.

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, se contorsionnant en tous sens pour échapper à son sort tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer. Il lança un regard perdu autour de lui tandis que les Ténèbres continuaient à s'enrouler autour de son corps meurtri, cherchant désespérément de l'aide.

 _« Non...Père ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie... »_

Les ténèbres sinueuses fusionnaient avec sa chair, son corps immobilisé sous l'assaut de leur puissance néfaste. Ses nerfs brûlaient d'un feu glacé et pourtant destructeur à leur contact. Il ouvrit la bouche voulant hurler, mais rien ne sortit.

Même cela lui était désormais enlevé. L'expression de sa douleur.

Il vit ses chairs noircir et se transformer progressivement, lentement ajoutant plus de souffrance à son supplice. Sa peau d'albâtre se flétrit et se transforma en une chair rougeâtre et boursouflée...Comme brûlée et scarifiée.

C'était cela. Il était brûlé. Scarifié. Sans merci.

Il vit avec horreur les Ténèbres s'immiscer dans sa nuque et le long de sa mâchoire. Il redressa la tête vers le ciel, espérant y trouver une échappatoire.

Mais il n'y avait rien, ici. Uniquement l'obscurité.

Il sentit ses muscles se figer sous l'assaut silencieux et pourtant destructeur, les flammes sombres entourant doucement son visage, s'insinuant dans ses pupilles, les transformant en deux orbes opaques.

Il n'aurait su décrire ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Tout était au-delà de la simple douleur. Bien au-delà. C'était insupportable. Froid et brûlant à la fois. Doux et violent. Lent et rapide. Douloureux et agréable.

Était-il en train de sombrer dans la folie ?

Plus rien n'avait de sens. Les sensations s'emmêlaient dans son esprit torturé, augmentant son supplice. Parmi toutes ses sensations contradictoires, il sentit les Ténèbres emplir son Âme, se gorgeant de sa Lumière éclatante. Lumière muant en noirceur opaque et écœurante. Noirceur se répercutant dans tout son être.

Son corps s'arqua sous le choc, ses yeux noirs s'écarquillant un peu plus, sa bouche grande ouverte en une supplique silencieuse.

 _« Que ça s'arrête...Pitié... »_

Il sentit les Ténèbres sortir de son corps, continuant à sinuer lentement sur l'entièreté de sa peau. Ses pupilles redevinrent blanches et il suivit du regard les flammes s'enrouler autour de son bras gauche et descendre jusqu'à sa main.

Il ne pouvait qu'observer, impuissant. Paralysé.

Elles entourèrent sa main et convergèrent ensuite avec une vitesse étonnante autour de son annulaire, raidi sous l'attaque. Il sentit tout son bras se tendre sous le nouvel assaut, son souffle coupé par tant de puissance. La tornade de flammes gagna en vitesse, chauffant à blanc le doigt supplicié.

Il ferma les yeux et crispa la mâchoire sous la douleur.

Il voulait que ça s'arrête. La mort semblait préférable à tout ce qu'il subissait à l'instant. Était-ce un instant ? Cela lui semblait bien plus long que cela...plus long que l'Eternité.

Les yeux obstinément fermés, il sentit son corps se relâcher entièrement et chuter. Il rouvrit les yeux, perdu. Les Flammes qui l'assaillaient jusqu'alors avaient disparu, le libérant de leurs entraves.

Il poursuivait sa Chute par-delà le Voile, vers un lieu inconnu.

Un lieu qu'il ne souhaitait pas connaître.

Hagard, l'air sifflant autour de lui, Il regarda autour de lui à mesure que son corps continuait sa descente dans l'Obscurité. Il fit un mouvement d'épaules imperceptible, espérant ainsi réveiller ses ailes et stopper sa Chute.

Une fois encore, elle se révélaient inutiles. Amorphes contre ses flancs cisaillés par l'air tranchant.

Il crispa les mâchoires et referma les yeux, une tentative vaine et désespérée de se préparer au dénouement de cette chute sans fin.

Son dos rencontra sans douceur le sol et un craquement assourdissant retentit autour de lui, la terre environnante se craquelant sous l'impact de l'Archange Déchu. Il sentit ses poumons se vider sous l'impact, son corps entier se crispant de douleur. Ses yeux toujours fermés, il parvint enfin à respirer quelques goulées d'air.

Un air épais, nauséabond, suffocant.

Il toussa, suffoqua un instant avant de reprendre une respiration fluide, quoique légèrement hachée. Lentement, avec une infime précaution, il entreprit de bouger chaque partie douloureuse de son anatomie. Il sentit le sol craquer un peu plus à chaque mouvement, son corps étant jusqu'alors profondément piégé dans celui-ci.

Il parvint à se redresser sur ses genoux douloureux, haletant. Il garda la tête baissée, reprenant son souffle. L'air nauséabond continuait à emplir ses poumons à vifs. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses cuisses, à nouveau aussi claire que l'albâtre. Une blancheur apparente renfermant la pire abomination et corruption qui soit.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge asséchée par l'air suffocant du lieu. Il releva doucement la tête, une peur sourde étreignant ses entrailles.

Tout n'était que désolation autour de lui. Le chaos. Le néant. Aucune Lumière. Seulement les Ténèbres et les Flammes. Des cendres virevoltaient sans fin dans les airs jusqu'à se déposer en fin duvet sur le sol et sur ses épaules affaissées.

 _L'Enfer._

Voilà où il était condamné à régner. Condamné à l'Obscurité. Sous toutes ses formes.

Il baissa les yeux et posa son regard sur sa main droite, toujours sur sa cuisse. Il regarda longtemps la pierre onyx ornant désormais son annulaire. Il la fixait, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de cette bague.

Un symbole.

Une marque le désignant aux yeux de tous comme un parjure. Un blasphème personnifié. Un monstre. Les Ténèbres réunies en un seul être unique et terrifiant.

Marqué pour l'Eternité...

Il serra le poing avec force, faisant blanchir les jointures de sa main marquée. Il releva vivement la tête, hurlant de rage, de désespoir, de tristesse.

Un hurlement déchirant le chaos alentours.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Le froid.

Des mouvements.

Une douleur.

Où était-il ?

Lucifer essaya de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. La douleur était toujours là, cette douleur cuisante dans sa jambe et sa main.

Il avait vaguement souvenir d'une raison plausible à cette douleur. Laquelle ? Chaque fois qu'il approchait de la réponse, son esprit déviait dans une toute autre direction. Tout s'emmêlait dans son esprit. Les souvenirs, les sensations, la douleur...

Lucifer était perdu au milieu de cette tornade d'informations. Il n'avait pas la force de se concentrer, d'analyser chaque notion une par une. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était se reposer. Ne plus rien ressentir.

Dormir.

Mais...n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait déjà ?

Son corps était lourd comme du plomb et ne répondait plus à aucune directive. Il se sentait vaguement balancé au gré de mouvements saccadés, ce qui ne calmait en rien la douleur. Un mouvement plus brusque que les précédents lui arracha un grognement d'inconfort.

— _Merde !_ Tu crois qu'il se réveille ?

Lucifer était perdu. À qui pouvait bien être cette voix ? À moins que l'inspectrice lui ai caché des choses sur son code génétique, il ne pouvait s'agir d'elle.

Les ténèbres l'encerclèrent à nouveau, laissant sa question sans réponse.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

—...'attacher ?

— P-...'a peine. Sans ces p-...il repr-...'as une menace.

Lucifer sentit une nouvelle secousse non-identifiée se répercuter dans ses muscles, réveillant par là-même le reste de ses sens. Les murmures s'éclaircirent dans la brume qui l'entourait jusqu'à devenir des voix bien distinctes autour de lui.

— Quand même...Avec ou sans ses pouvoirs, il vaudrait mieux l'attacher, non ? demanda une voix anxieuse derrière lui.

Il sentit des mains l'agripper et le retourner sur le ventre sans douceur. Sa joue rencontra alors une surface froide et métallique qui le fit frissonner. Il se raccrocha à cette sensation, une ancre dans la brume qui l'entourait et paralysait son esprit. Ce contact froid était presque réconfortant pour lui. Une douce caresse contre sa peau à vif, une sensation autre que la douleur à laquelle s'intéresser. On lui ramena les bras derrière le dos sans ménagement et Lucifer grogna de protestation. Un faible grognement pathétique et ridicule. Il pouvait sentir le contact rêche de la corde qui s'enroulait à présent fermement autour de ses poignets, tirant sur les muscles de ses épaules et arrachant un autre grognement au diable.

Ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux, essayant de dissiper le paysage brumeux s'offrant à lui et d'éclaircir son esprit confus. Des ombres à forme humaine bougeaient près de lui, autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, agacé de ne pas y voir plus clair que cela. Les contours flous devinrent plus précis sans pour autant être totalement nets.

De sa position fort inconfortable, il observa les parois métalliques se dressant autour de lui et sous lui.

Une voiture...Une camionnette. Il était dans une camionnette.

Une main le saisit sous les aisselles et le retourna sur le dos. Lucifer se laissa faire, éreinté. Aussi amorphe qu'une poupée en plastique. Résister ne lui aurait rien apporté de bon de toute manière.

Si seulement il pouvait résister...

Son corps entier était lourd, perclus de douleur. Il cligna encore une fois des yeux, hagard. Des hommes l'entouraient. Deux hommes. Il ne les connaissait pas, mais ne les auraient pas invités au Lux. Il était pointilleux sur son choix de clientèle. Et ces individus n'inspiraient pas du tout confiance. Constatation à prendre on ne plus au sérieux lorsqu'elle venait du diable en personne...

Toujours balancé au gré de la conduite discutable de ses ravisseurs, Lucifer sentit ses yeux se fermer à nouveau. C'était vraiment agaçant, mais… L'idée de se reposer restait alléchante. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas lutter contre la fatigue qui l'assaillait à cet instant.

Autant abdiquer.

Pour l'instant.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Humide.

Froid.

Lucifer en avait vraiment assez du froid.

D'accord, il savait que vivre parmi les humains impliquait de quitter la chaleur réconfortante des Flammes de l'Enfer. Mais il se serait attendu à ce que Los Angeles soit un lieu assez chaleureux pour lui et Mazikeen. Et pourtant, le froid le suivait partout, collant à sa peau.

Où était-il ? Dans un _frigo_ ?

Il voulut entourer son torse tremblant de ses bras pour lutter contre ce froid inconnu et pourtant constant, mais ceux-ci étaient bloqués dans son dos, retenus par des liens solides. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir été entravé contre son gré.

Pourquoi ?

Encore une question sans réponse. À rajouter sur la liste qui s'allongeait au fil du temps. Sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse. Il était assoiffé. Epuisé. Comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il bougea imperceptiblement la tête, sa tempe moite rencontrant une surface glacée et humide. Tremblant de froid et de douleur, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça ouvrir et fermer les yeux. C'était lassant à la longue. Une lumière vive et artificielle au-dessus de lui vint agresser ses rétines, l'obligeant à refermer un instant les yeux. Une fois accoutumé à la luminosité, il distingua un sol mouillé sous lui, imbibant ses vêtements dans leur totalité et provoquant de vifs tremblements chez Lucifer.

Ce dernier espérait se réveiller, la prochaine fois qu'il perdrait connaissance, dans un lit chaud et moelleux. Avec un corps chaud à ses côtés de préférence. Celui de l'inspectrice serait le bienvenu à l'heure actuelle.

 _Chloé._

La respiration de Lucifer s'accéléra, ses yeux scrutant vivement la pièce où il était retenu.

Personne. Sauf lui.

Chloé n'était pas là.

Lucifer regarda à nouveau autour de lui, espérant ainsi la faire apparaître devant lui, saine et sauve. Rien ne se produisit. Il était toujours seul, blessé et frigorifié sur le sol dans ce lieu inconnu et peu rassurant même pour le Prince des Ténèbres.

— _Bloody Hell_...Où êtes-vous, Inspectrice ? murmura-t-il, une angoisse étouffante emprisonnant ses poumons déjà douloureux.

Il essaya de rassembler les morceaux épars de sa mémoire, espérant donner un quelconque sens à sa situation précaire et se rassurer sur le sort de l'inspectrice. Il se souvenait de l'entrepôt, un homme, Chloé qui se faisait étrangler sous ses yeux et ensuite...

La bague.

Alü.

Lucifer laissa échapper un long soupir. Il comprenait maintenant la raison de son état de fatigue. Fatigue qui n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec ces blessures de mortel. C'était au-delà de ça. Bien au-delà. Alü s'était nourri de son énergie maléfique, l'équivalent du _sang_ pour les humains. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux de s'éveiller dans cette pièce sordide et non au milieu des Flammes Noires de l'Enfer.

Quoiqu'à cet instant précis, il aurait préféré de loin la chaleur des Souterrains. Lucifer claquait littéralement des dents, son corps étant parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Nauséeux, frigorifié, épuisé. Un être humain pouvait-il éprouver tout cela à la fois et ne pas succomber ? La mort semblait nettement préférable. Plus rapide, en tous cas. Lucifer crispa la mâchoire et essaya de réguler sa respiration sifflante.

Il devait retrouver Chloé. Sortir d'ici. La protéger.

Il inspecta la pièce exiguë. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, seulement une porte métallique à quelques mètres de lui. Il pouvait toujours essayer de l'atteindre. Lentement, précautionneusement, Lucifer bougea ses jambes ankylosées par le froid. Sa jambe blessée frotta contre le sol humide, envoyant des décharges le long du membre endolori du Diable et faisant hurler ce dernier de douleur. Il chercha à reprendre son souffle, encore sonné par cette _violente_ expérience humaine. Ce simple mouvement l'avait laissé pantelant et gisant sur le flanc.

La situation lui apparut alors tout autre.

Chloé n'était pas la personne à secourir.

C'était _lui_ qui avait besoin d'aide. Besoin d'être protégé.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

 **-xXx-**

* * *

Lucifer rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit des pas et un cliquetis métallique derrière la porte.

Il poussa un long soupir.

Était-ce la partie du film où le gentil était malmené par le méchant ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas sauter cette partie de l'intrigue et le laisser mourir de froid ?

Cela leur aurait demandé nettement moins d'efforts. Aux deux partis. Et cela se serait avéré nettement moins _salissant_. Lucifer ne tenait pas vraiment à ruiner une autre partie de sa garde-robe coûteuse. Il songeait sérieusement à venir en tenue de sport pour la prochaine enquête...s'il y en aurait une prochaine.

Des mains le redressèrent sur ses jambes, jambes qui lâchèrent instantanément sous son poids. Lucifer gémit fortement et ferma les yeux, espérant diminuer la sensation de tournis qui l'assaillait. Il sentit la bile remonter sa gorge et vomit.

« _C'est nouveau ça..._ » pensa-t-il alors que des exclamations outrées résonnaient autour de lui.

Il se sentit vaguement traîné ses pieds glissants lamentablement contre le sol, hors de la pièce exiguë à travers des couloirs sombres. Sa jambe le lançait atrocement avec ces mouvements et il espérait sincèrement qu'on le tuerait rapidement.

Il était si fatigué...

Lucifer laissa sa tête balloter au gré des mouvements des hommes qui le portait à moitié. Il n'avait plus de force pour protester ou lutter contre leur poigne ferme. Ils traversèrent d'autres couloirs peu éclairés et mal entretenus avant de s'arrêter devant une autre porte métallique. L'un des hommes lâcha Lucifer, ce dernier reposant de tout son poids contre l'autre individu qui serra fortement son bras ankylosé, et ouvrit la porte. Il aida son collègue à traîner leur prisonnier mal-en-point jusqu'au centre de la pièce pour le lâcher sans ménagement sur le sol crasseux. Lucifer s'écroula sans plus de résistance sur celui-ci, goûtant de ses lèvres craquelées la poussière qui le recouvrait avec abondance.

Il ne protesta même pas.

Au moins, il ne le traînait plus comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

La pièce était elle aussi éclairée d'une lumière artificielle et douloureuse pour ses rétines. Le sol était poussiéreux, certes, mais sec. Un bon point. Toujours couché sur le ventre, Lucifer entendit des pas autour de lui. Des chaussures apparurent dans son champ de vision, chaussures de marque. Pas aussi luxueuses que les siennes, mais d'un choix honorable pour un truand. Curieux de connaître l'identité du propriétaire, il leva les yeux vers celui-ci et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— Ça fait longtemps, Lucifer.

— Pas assez... dit Lucifer dans un grognement.

Et pour une fois, le froid et l'humidité du cachot où il était jusqu'alors retenu lui parurent nettement préférables à ce qui l'attendait.

Largement préférable.

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_ _« Alastor »_

* * *

 **Notes d'auteur :**

Alors ? Verdict ? Vous me détestez ? Oui ? Non ? XDXDXDXD

À la prochaine !

[corrigé le 13/04/2018]


	10. Alastor

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !_

 _Je vous remercie pour les plus de 1500 vues ! C'est vraiment un plaisir d'écrire cette fanfic et de la voir autant lue XD_

 _Voici donc le dixième chapitre (bien long pour combler vos attentes et nous faire patienter jusqu'à l'épisode sept) : dévorez-le à votre guise !_

 _Et n'oubliez pas...REVIEWS XD_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **ALASTOR**

* * *

Les débris de verre crissèrent légèrement sous les talons de Maze à mesure que cette dernière longeait la voiture accidentée de son Maître.

Elle toucha du bout des doigts la carrosserie cabossée avant d'y enfoncer son poing avec force, laissant un trou béant sous l'impact. Elle passa une main dans sa longue chevelure mouillée par la pluie glacée et poussa un grognement rageur. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Lucifer. Pas une odeur, rien. Aucun indice olfactif ou visuel pouvant l'aiguiller dans sa recherche.

Mazekeen était désemparée de ne rien sentir dans l'air depuis qu'elle avait détecté la présence d'Alü. Elle se sentait complètement nue...et pas dans le sens agréable du terme. C'était bien la première fois que ses pouvoirs de démone lui faisaient défaut. A cet instant précis, être humain apparaissait d'autant plus comme un sérieux handicap à ses yeux. Un handicap fatal. Elle renifla fortement l'air humide qui entourait les débris épars du véhicule, espérant trouver une essence infime et fugace qui la guiderait dans la bonne direction.

Elle sentait bien des choses, mais de manière beaucoup plus saccadée et éphémère. Elle avait l'impression de retourner des milliers d'années en arrière. Lorsque Lucifer venait de la créer dans les Flammes de l'Enfer. Elle avait mis un certain temps à dompter ses facultés capricieuses. Cela lui avait pris quelques centaines d'années pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elles. Elle devait davantage se concentrer, voilà tout. Recourir à ses pouvoirs de façon détournée, plus profonde...Ses capacités olfactives semblaient entravées, mais ce pouvoir fonctionnait à différents niveaux. Plus complexes à invoquer.

Mais la démone ne reculerait devant rien pour retrouver Lucifer...et Chloé...éventuellement.

Maze ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration, se concentrant sur les émanations qui l'entouraient. Elle n'entendit plus la pluie tomber doucement sur la rue déserte, ni le vent qui balayait ses jambes. Il n'y avait que sa respiration. Maze expira lentement, vidant ses poumons au maximum avant de les remplir à nouveau d'air. Toujours avec lenteur. Elle écarta légèrement les bras de son corps, paumes vers le haut. La démone agita doucement les doigts, comme si elle jouait avec des fils invisibles, les touchant, faisant glisser ses longs doigts sur toute leur longueur. Doucement, avec une délicatesse qu'on ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Une onde imperceptible d'énergie vint secouer l'air ambiant. Une sorte d'écho profond et doux.

Mazekeen ramena ses mains contre ses flancs et ouvrit les yeux. Des centaines de milliers de fils multicolores l'entouraient et occupaient l'entièreté de la rue jusqu'alors déserte. Ils s'entrecroisaient, se suivaient, se prolongeaient en tous sens, formant un tableau complexe et magnifique. Un arc-en-ciel de fils. Chaque fil représentait une essence propre à chaque individu ayant traversé cette rue. Celles des humains étaient plus ternes et fades alors que d'autres fils dégageaient une clarté colorée bien distincte. Une clarté lumineuse aveuglante pour les êtres célestes et une luminescence plus ajourée pour les êtres démoniaques.

Celle de Lucifer était un parfait croisement entre ces deux extrêmes. Un fil solide d'un blanc éclatant sur lequel s'entrelaçait des filaments plus sombres. Maze regarda autour d'elle, cherchant cette essence en particulier. Elle aperçut enfin le fil de son maître au ras du sol, au niveau de ce qui fut autrefois le siège passager. Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur et fronça les sourcils. C'était bien l'essence de Lucifer...mais, l'aspect était assez inhabituel. Le filament était translucide. Faible. Maze déglutit difficilement, sa gorgé nouée par l'anxiété. Elle n'aurait su dire si cela signifiait que Lucifer était très mal en point ou si cela avait un lien avec la chose qui bloquait ses habilités, occultant ainsi sa perception. Malgré son aspect translucide, le fil demeurait bien là et semblait traverser la rue dans toute sa longueur jusqu'à un point opposé. La démone suivit sa trajectoire du regard jusqu'à apercevoir un peu plus loin une sorte d'entrepôt délabré. Le fil allait en ligne droite à l'intérieur du bâtiment, par-delà la porte en bois défoncée. Un corps était allongé à quelques centimètres de l'entrée, une flaque de sang carmin étendue tout autour de lui, sang se mélangeant et rosissant au contact de la pluie glacée. C'était encore frais, l'arôme ferreux et puissant vint titiller le palais hypersensible de la démone.

Cette dernière se redressa doucement et agita vivement ses doigts fins devant elle. L'enchevêtrement complexe de filaments se dissipa aussitôt en une volute de fumée translucide et multicolore pour disparaitre ensuite complètement, ne laissant que la pluie déranger l'espace. Maze chancela un bref instant sur ses jambes et se retint d'une main à la voiture accidentée derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux et respira lentement, espérant calmer la pression douloureuse qui étreignait ses tempes moites. Utiliser cette technique était fastidieux pour le corps et l'esprit de la démone, au même titre qu'un invocation démoniaque pour Lucifer. Ce n'était pas comparable cependant, une invocation nécessitait une énorme quantité d'énergie démoniaque. Mais Maze vivait depuis trop longtemps parmi les humains et recourir à ce procédé complexe se révélait plus épuisant dans un milieu peu réceptif aux émanations surnaturelles. Elle manquait de pratique, voilà tout, et son corps le lui faisait bien ressentir.

Elle relâcha sa prise autour de la carrosserie et avança d'un pas rapide vers l'entrepôt. Elle jaugea du regard l'homme étendu à ses pieds. Son crâne était enfoncé et ruisselait de sang. Elle détailla le reste du corps. Aucune trace de lutte...une attaque-éclair. De qui? Lucifer? Decker? Ou quelqu'un d'autre...Mais pourquoi? Qui pouvait bien être ce type? Pourquoi Lucifer et l'inspectrice se trouvait ici, dans ce quartier abandonné? Elle regarda à nouveau la voiture encastrée un peu plus loin contre un mur. Ils avaient eu un accident c'était certain. Le pourquoi du comment était une tout autre histoire. Et Maze avait besoin d'en savoir plus pour affiner sa traque. Elle gagnerait du temps en éliminant les nombreuses possibilités qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Mazekeen fixa à nouveau le cadavre, dégoûtée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de s'accroupir près du visage inexpressif de l'homme étendu à ses pieds avant de tremper ses doigts dans le liquide carmin. Elle grimaça d'appréhension avant d'amener ses doigts à ses lèvres, goûtant le liquide ferreux. Cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Goûter du sang d'un être vivant en pleine activité charnelle avait quelque chose...d'érotique et d'excitant. Mais pour ce qui était des morts...c'était comme...lécher des chairs en putréfaction recouvertes de cafards grouillant et mordant chaque nerfs de la démone. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, sa mâchoire se crispant violemment. Une onde d'énergie "cafardeuse" remonta le long de sa gorge et explosa dans son esprit en une multitudes de sensations et images indistinctes. Les dernières sensations du mort...

 _Peur..._

 _Une traque dans la nuit orageuse._

 _Un grondement inquiétant venant du fond de l'entrepôt._

 _Un homme blessé sur le sol._

 _Leur cible._

 _Douleur..._

L'afflux brumeux de sensations se stoppa, laissant la démone haletante à genoux sur le sol humide. Un frisson de dégoût remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant un violent tremblement dans le reste de son corps. Maze resta à genoux quelques instants, régulant sa respiration saccadée. Elle détestait ça...La torture ne la souillait pas de cette manière. Elle poussa un grognement frustré. Elle ne pouvait rien tirer de ces visions brumeuses.

Tout ça pour rien!

Les humains n'étaient pas une source fiable d'informations. Trop instables.

Elle regarda la porte d'entrée de l'entrepôt. L'intérieur du lieu était plongé dans le noir. C'était de cet entrepôt que Lucifer avait invoqué Alü, Maze en était maintenant convaincue. Elle se releva et entra d'un pas décidé dans l'obscurité. Elle voyait chaque détail avec une incroyable netteté. C'était une particularité propre à chaque démon.

Excepté Lucifer.

Il n'était pas né démon et était donc dépourvu de cette faculté innée chez chacune de ses créatures. Il devait faire appel à ce pouvoir volontairement. C'est ce qui le différenciait encore des démons basiques. Le Diable était un être unique. Ni totalement Ange, ni entièrement démon. Et encore moins humain. Un subtil mélange des trois. Le rendant à la fois redoutable et vulnérable. Aussi terrifiant qu'un Archange...aussi traître qu'un démon et...aussi fragile qu'un humain. Unique. Oui...Lucifer était unique.

Maze espérait sincèrement qu'il soit toujours en vie. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il souffre, malgré leurs récents différents. Rien n'était plus important qu'elle que Lucifer. Son Maître. Son Protecteur. Au même titre qu'elle le protégeait. Ils étaient unis. Liés. Un lien plus profond que tout ce qu'un esprit humain pouvait appréhender. Il n'y avait rien de charnel ou d'émotionnel...c'était plus complexe et plus précieux que cela. Bien plus. Lucifer était vivant...Oui, vivant. Maze ne devait surtout pas douter. Elle devait concentrer toutes ses forces, toute son énergie à le retrouver sain et sauf. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

La démone déambula entre les flaques boueuses et les caisses amoncelées de part et d'autre du sol, sur ses gardes. Ces facultés mises à mal, elle pouvait tomber dans un piège sans s'en rendre compte. Elle mit les mains dans ses poches, caressant du pouce la surface chaude et coupante de ses lames. Ce geste la rassura et elle continua à avancer plus avant dans l'obscurité.

Elle huma précautionneusement l'air poussiéreux et humide. D'infimes traces d'essences voletaient autour d'elle et chatouillaient ses narines. Elle referma les yeux, humant profondément, emplissant ses poumons de ces senteurs. Le goût épicé et entêtant de Lucifer emplit momentanément sa gorge pour s'estomper aussitôt. Maze rouvrit vivement les yeux.

Elle n'était pas loin du but. L'essence de Lucifer était bien trop forte ici pour être totalement inhibée par cet inexplicable "blocage". Qui ou _quoi_ que ce soit...ne pouvait faire disparaître l'essence du Diable. Personne ne le pouvait. Pas entièrement.

Une brise caractéristique vint brièvement caresser sa chute de reins, lui faisant momentanément perdre la trace de la senteur de Lucifer. Mazekeen pinça les lèvres et laissa échapper un sifflement perçant tout en levant les yeux aux ciel.

"C'est maintenant que tu te pointes ? ", s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vivement vers le nouveau venu.

Amenadiel s'avança lentement de quelques pas et lui répondit par un regard assassin.

* * *

Maze le toisa un moment tout en caressant distraitement ses lames cachées dans ses poches. Elle hésitait encore entre éventrer l'ange ou lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Elle s'était abaissée à lui demander de l'aide et il s'était contenté de rester silencieux pour ne se présenter qu'une heure plus tard. Amenadiel perçut ses réticences et leva les mains en l'air dans un signe pacifique.

"Utiliser tes lames contre moi ne ferait que gaspiller un temps précieux, tu le sais...", dit-il d'une voix calme.

La démone sourit brièvement avant de sortir une de ses lames qu'elle fit habilement virevolter entre ses doigts fins, la lame produisant des sifflements aigus dans l'air humide. L'ange ne sourcilla pas et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il resta à sa place, paumes en l'air à fixer Mazekeen d'un air serein. Cette dernière cessa de jouer avec l'arme tranchante, mais la garda néanmoins dans sa main.

"Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance?", demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi. "Tu m'as déjà trahie une fois et ta mission est de ramener Lucifer en Enfer, non? L'aider ne ferait que t'éloigner de cet objectif..."

Amenadiel soupira et baissa doucement les mains.

" Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce-pas?" , lui demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Maze plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas directement à quoi il faisait allusion.

"Ce blocage..", répondit-il face à son air interloqué. "Ce n'est pas normal, tu le sais. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Je veux découvrir ce que c'est et...si pour cela, je dois venir en aide à Lucifer...soit. Vois cela comme une manière de me racheter à tes yeux...Une _dette_ à payer..."

Elle devait bien admettre que ce blocage l'entravait grandement. Combiner ses pouvoirs à ceux d'un ange pouvait être utile à l'heure actuelle. Et l'idée de pouvoir exiger l'acquittement d'une dette à un être céleste était très excitant pour la démone. C'était une opportunité que ne se refusait pas. Maze redressa le menton et jaugea encore un instant Amenadiel avant de s'avancer vers lui de sa démarche féline.

"Tu suggères une sorte de...trêve?", demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Si tu veux.", concéda l'ange toujours immobile face à elle, attendant son verdict.

Mazekeen rangea sa lame dans sa poche et tendit sa main vers lui. Amenadiel regarda la main tendue et l'interrogea du regard.

"Un pacte avec un démon se signe généralement par un baiser, mais bon...une poignée de main fera l'affaire.", expliqua-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire éclatant.

L'ange resta silencieux avant de tendre sa main et de serrer brièvement celle de Mazekeen. Il relâcha rapidement son étreinte, comme inquiet que ce simple contact puisse l'affecter d'une quelconque manière. La démone lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de rabaisser sa main. Les anges étaient trop sensibles, trop purs. Et ils manquaient sérieusement d'humour et de spontanéité.

Amenadiel se racla bruyamment la gorge, encore gênée par ce bref contact tactile et jeta un regard aux lieux délabrés.

"Tu ressens quelque chose ici ?", lui demanda-t-il.

"Peut-être...C'est assez difficile à détecter, mais Lucifer était bien présent. Et toi?"

Amenadiel regarda autour de lui avant de lui répondre :

"Possible...Je ne suis pas habitué à ce manque de sensations. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens, c'est assez embrouillé...brouillon."

Maze laissa échapper un soupir frustré avant d'avancer plus profondément dans l'entrepôt, suivi de près par l'ange noir. Elle l'entendait marcher à une distance raisonnable derrière elle, n'osant ou ne souhaitant pas plus s'approcher d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face aux précautions de l'être céleste. Leur précédente rencontre avait du le perturber et il s'évertuait à reconstituer ses barrières d'impassibilité. C'était assez amusant à observer.

Maze huma l'air humide, suivant pas à pas la faible essence de Lucifer parmi les containers et caisses éparpillées sur le sol. Elle préférait se fier à ses capacités, entravées mais plus fiables que celles d'Amenadiel. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui faire confiance. Le laisser vivre était déjà un grand geste altruiste de sa part. Il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus pour le moment.

Les effluves fugaces les menèrent vers le fond du bâtiment où un container entrouvert et quelques caisses entassées contre le mur entravait le passage. Impatiente, la démone éjecta les caisse en bois poussiéreuses d'un puissant coup de talon. Les caisses allèrent violemment s'écraser contre le mur opposé, faisant fuir une dizaine de rats affolés. Maze s'arrêta près de la fenêtre rendue opaque par l'épaisse couche de poussière et observa le sol tandis qu'Amenadiel s'accroupissait près d'une caisse éventrée.

Une flaque de sang d'un diamètre assez important s'étalait sur une partie du sol humide. Un sang noir. Le sang de Lucifer. Mazekeen pouvait discerner de faibles filaments lumineux danser dans le liquide opaque. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, un nœud épais obstruant sa gorge. Tellement de sang...L'état de Lucifer était critique. Il avait besoin d'elle. De sa garde du corps. Et elle n'était pas auprès de lui comme elle aurait dû l'être. Elle avait failli à son devoir envers son Seigneur et Maître.

"C'est celui de Lucifer...", constata Amenadiel, une légère amertume dans la voix.

Mazekeen reprit contact avec la réalité, mettant de côtés ses craintes pour se concentrer sur l'ange accroupi en face d'elle. Celui-ci fixait avec intensité la flaque de sang étendue entre eux.

"Comment le sais-tu?", lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

"Ce n'est pas visible pour un démon, mais c'est comme si le liquide était en ébullition...", expliqua-t-il en montrant du doigt le centre du liquide sombre. "C'est le grésillement caractéristique de Lucifer."

La démone hocha distraitement la tête en réponse à ses explications. Ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Elle savait déjà qu'il s'agissait du sang de Lucifer. C'était une indication utile sur son état de santé, mais pas sur sa position actuelle. Encore moins sur la cause de ce blocage persistant. Cette entrave apparaissant de plus en plus comme intentionnelle et préméditée aux yeux de la démone. C'était un acte complexe d'inhiber ses capacités et la présence démoniaque de Lucifer...l'acte devenait largement plus ardu lorsque les capacités d'un ange étaient incluses dans la problématique.

Qui pouvait bien arriver à faire ça? Et pourquoi ?

Maze renifla l'air avec insistance en faisant lentement le tour du liquide sombre étalé à ses pieds. Elle percevait autre chose. Une essence intimement mélangée à celle du Diable. Un goût âcre vint titiller son palais et la démone laissa échapper un cri victorieux qui fit sursauter Amenadiel.

"Quoi?"

Mazekeen ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, humant profondément l'air autour d'elle. Oui, c'était bien son essence.

 _Alü._

"Lucifer a invoqué un démon inférieur. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il avait des ennuis. Il ne fait ce genre de choses qu'en derniers recours! Je ressens l'essence d'Alü là-dedans!", dit-elle en pointant du doigt le sang étalé sur le sol crasseux.

Amenadiel lui lança un regard dubitatif, ne semblant pas saisir ce que cette essence impliquait. La démone soupira bruyamment avant de lui expliquer d'un ton vif :

" C'est un tour de démon! Je peux unir mon sang à celui-ci et revivre les sensations et souvenirs d'Alü. Faire cela avec uniquement le sang de Lucifer aurait été inutile. C'est un processus douloureux...Lucifer est plus puissant que moi, ça risquerait de me tuer. Alors que si son sang est mélangé avec les fluides d'un démon inférieur à moi...Disons que ça rend les choses plus simples..."

Ses explications n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir convaincu l'ange en face d'elle. Maze leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de donner un cours sur les démons et l'échange des fluides. Il devrait se contenter de son explication sommaire. Elle agrippa d'une main ferme sa lame coupante et s'agenouilla face à la flaque de sang.

Amenadiel s'était légèrement redressé à la vue de l'arme démoniaque, sur ses gardes et surveillait la démone du regard. Maze tendit sa main gauche, paume vers le haut au plus près du centre du liquide sombre. Elle approcha doucement la lame de sa paume moite et tremblante.

"Surtout...restes immobile!", ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique à l'ange qui s'apprêtait à arrêter son geste.

Il obtempéra et s'écarta de quelques pas, continuant d'observer la scène d'un air perdu. Maze ramena son attention sur sa main tendue et serra les dents. Elle allait souffrir. Enormément. Mais c'était un prix qu'elle était prête à payer pour sauver Lucifer. D'un geste rapide, elle trancha la chair de sa paume et apposa sa main ensanglanté au centre du liquide à ses pieds.

Un grondement sourd s'éveilla des profondeurs du sol. Une déflagration d'énergie néfaste transperça la paume mutilée de la démone. Cette dernière sentit son corps entier s'arquer et sa tête partir violemment en arrière, ses yeux se révulsant dans leur orbites, ne laissant apparaître que deux orbes blancs et laiteux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet. Chaque parcelle de son corps était frappé par cette vague démoniaque, consumant ses nerfs, son âme, s'y mélangeant intimement. Le grondement augmenta en puissance jusqu'à se transformer en un son aigu et tranchant, faisant vibrer avec force la vitre derrière elle.

Elle cru entendre Amenadiel crier son nom avant de se perdre dans la déflagration qui l'assaillait de toute part.

 _Douleur...Souffrance...Peur..._

 _Chloé..._

 _Sauver...Chloé...Alü_

 _Hommes...Lucifer..._

 _Camionnette..._

* * *

"Mazekeen!", hurla une voix grave.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçu un visage d'ordinaire impassible penché sur le sien, l'anxiété se lisant sur celui-ci. Maze gémit avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Ces doigts rencontrèrent un liquide poisseux au niveau de ses lobes. Elle les ramena devant ses yeux, perdue et fixa d'un regard vide le sang vif colorant ses doigts fins. Ne prêtant pas attention à l'ange penché sur elle et répétant inlassablement son prénom, elle essaya maladroitement le sang s'écoulant de ses oreilles avant de repousser doucement Amenadiel. Celui-ci s'écarta d'elle et se redressa.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ", lui demanda-t-il , désemparé.

Maze se releva précautionneusement et grimaça en sentant sa paume meurtrie palpiter contre sa cuisse. Elle arracha d'un geste vif un pan de son débardeur pour l'enrouler doucement autour de sa main, se mordant la lèvre inférieure lorsque le tissu caressait trop violemment sa peau blessée et souillée d'énergie démoniaque. Un puissant mal de crâne étreignait ses tempes et elle chancela un instant sur ses jambes. Amenadiel amorça un mouvement vers elle, mais se retint au dernier moment devant le regard mauvais de la démone.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais..", murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

"Tu comptes me mettre au courant ou je vais devoir deviner?!", s'énerva l'ange en face d'elle.

La démone jeta un coup d'œil à la flaque de sang. Il n'en restait plus rien. Juste une fumée épaisse et bouillante qui virevoltait dans les airs. Elle tourna la tête vers Amenadiel, épuisée et irritée par son agressivité.

"J'ai pu revivre les souvenirs d'Alü et de Lucifer dans cet entrepôt. C'était assez confus...leurs essences étaient intimement mélangées, mais j'ai pu en tirer des choses utiles...", dit-elle en appuyant son dos contre la surface froide du container.

"Je t'écoutes."

"Des hommes en ont après Lucifer. Je suppose qu'ils sont responsables de l'accident de voiture. Il est gravement blessé, c'est certain...Je l'ai _ressenti_ ", murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Amenadiel la regardait bizarrement et Mazekeen cru discerner dans ses yeux de la pitié. Elle se redressa vivement et poursuivit d'une voix plus ferme :

" Ils l'ont emmené...Ce crétin a invoqué Alü pour protéger cette _humaine_ : Decker! Il était trop faible pour les combattre...Imbécile! ", cria-t-elle presque en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le container derrière elle. " J'ai entraperçu une camionnette...il y avait une inscription écaillée dessus... _LA Gp_ ?"

" Une ancienne compagnie d'électricité. Ils ont fait faillite il y a de cela une cinquantaine d'années après l'expansion énergétique du reste de la ville en 1958..."

Maze adressa un regard perplexe à Amenadiel et ce dernier se racla la gorge, gêné.

"L'histoire humaine me passionne...", justifia-t-il d'une voix penaude.

" Tu sais où se trouve cette usine ?", lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant rapidement de lui, toute trace de fatigue dissipée.

Amenadiel opina de la tête et Maze courut presque jusqu'à l'entrée, l'ange sur ses talons. Alors qu'elle allait passer le seuil de la porte, il la retint par le bras d'un poigne ferme, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers lui tout en agrippant de sa main valide son autre lame. Que voulait-il encore? Le temps pressait! Amenadiel accentua sa prise sur le bras fin de la démone et l'enjoignit d'un simple regard à ne rien tenter contre lui.

"Nous ne devons pas nous précipiter aveuglement là-bas. Il faut un plan...On ne peut pas débarquer et tout dévaster avec nos pouvoirs! Penses aux conséquences..."

"Au Diable les conséquences ! ", hurla Maze, nerveuse et avide de retrouver au plus vite son Maître. "Tu ne comprends donc pas ?!"

Amenadiel relâcha sa prise autour de son bras, interdit.

"Ce ne sont pas ces hommes le problème...C'est la personne qui se cache derrière tout ça! Celle qui inhibe mes pouvoirs et les tiens! J'ai senti sa présence pendant l'échange! Si j'ai raison...Lucifer est bien plus en danger que nous ne le pensions..."

L'ange s'approcha d'elle, attentif.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Il n'y a qu'un seul être au monde pouvant rivaliser avec mes pouvoirs et ceux de Lucifer...J'espère sincèrement me tromper...", murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'appréhension.

"Qui?', la coupa-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Mazekeen soupira et regarda au-dehors l'eau de pluie s'écouler le long du trottoir avant de répondre dans un souffle :

"Un démon supérieur..."

Elle fixa son regard dans celui de l'Ange.

" _Alastor_..."

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)_

 _A la prochaine pour le 11eme chapitre :p_


	11. Venir en aide au Diable

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Avant tout merci pour vos précédents reviews : ça me comble de bonheur! **_

 _Voici le chapitre onze. Je vous laisse le découvrir!_

 _Et n'oubliez pas! REVIEEEEEEEWWWWWWSSSS !_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **VENIR EN AIDE AU DIABLE**

* * *

Chloé ramena une mèche humide derrière son oreille et observa les deux hommes gardant l'entrée de l'usine.

Ils déambulaient à intervalles réguliers de part et d'autre de l'accès grillagé, ne laissant aucune fenêtre d'approche sans risques pour l'inspectrice. Cette dernière retint un juron avant de se remettre à couvert derrière la benne à ordures rouillée qui lui tenait lieu de cachette depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre la surface métallique et soupira, assaillie par l'angoisse et la fatigue. La pluie fine et glacée qui caressait jusqu'alors son visage cessa enfin, l'air de la nuit restant cependant obstinément froid et humide pour une ville comme Los Angeles. L'inspectrice réprima un frisson et frictionna vigoureusement ses mains bleuies par le froid l'une contre l'autre, espérant générer un peu de chaleur. Chloé n'aurait su dire s'il faisait réellement glacial ou si la fatigue et le contrecoup des dernières heures altéraient ses sensations physiques. Il était évident qu'elle était épuisée, à bout de nerfs.

Qui ne l'aurait pas été en de telles circonstances?

Seule, en danger de mort, sans nouvelles de son partenaire gravement blessé...sans oublier l'espoir progressivement étouffé d'être secourus...N'importe qui serait à cran physiquement.

Chloé se passa une main sur le visage, essuyant maladroitement les traces de pluie sur celui-ci avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil rapide en direction de l'entrée. Elle pouvait apercevoir, quelques mètres derrière les deux gardes lourdement armés, la camionnette dans laquelle elle avait vu Lucifer vivant pour la dernière fois. Les portes arrières du véhicule étaient grandes ouvertes et il n'y avait aucune trace de Lucifer à l'intérieur. L'inspectrice essayait de se convaincre que son absence du véhicule était bon signe. Après tout, qui s'embêterait à déplacer quelqu'un qu'il comptait tuer immédiatement? Ils avaient besoin de Lucifer vivant, Chloé en était persuadée. A quel fin et pour combien de temps était une autre histoire...

Qu'elle souhaitait sincèrement comprendre.

Elle avait beau remuer toutes les informations en sa possession dans tous les sens, Chloé ne trouvait aucun lien plausible entre ce gang de rue et le propriétaire excentrique d'un night-club. Lucifer était un connard reconnu, certainement pas un criminel. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer le contraire...pas un instant. Pourquoi faire équipe avec elle dans le cas contraire? C'était absurde. Il assurait ses arrières et inversement. Lucifer affirmait avoir toujours été honnête avec elle, il ne lui aurais jamais menti là-dessus. Il y aurait éventuellement fait allusion en dédramatisant le tout par une suggestion " _lucifernesque_ " propre au personnage. Il n'y avait aucun lien entre ces hommes et son partenaire, pas de lien intentionnel de sa part en tout cas.

Chloé n'était pas plus avancée. Qui était donc ce Mr. A. ? Elle faisait défiler dans sa tête tous les noms des grands criminels connus des fichiers de la police, espérant faire correspondre cette initiale à un prénom, un surnom...Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle nageait en plein brouillard. Il était évident pour elle que connaître l'identité du commanditaire lèverait de nombreuses zones d'ombres dans cette affaire. Pourquoi cet homme en avait-il après Lucifer? N'était-ce pas plus simple de l'appréhender dans son night-club, lorsque ce dernier se serait retrouvé seul et vulnérable?

Chloé secoua la tête et sourit légèrement par rapport à cette hypothèse...

Lucifer, _vulnérable_ : un adjectif qui ne collait pas du tout avec le personnage. Cette nuit était l'exception à la règle, mais son partenaire était une force de la nature. Il donnait cette impression d'invulnérabilité constante, une impression qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité à ses côtés. Quand il ne gâchait pas tout par son comportement irréfléchi et inapproprié. Ce qui arrivait les trois-quarts du temps...L'inspectrice ressentait parfois une aura de puissance étouffante et néfaste émaner de son partenaire. Elle sentait alors un instinct primaire de fuite étreindre son cœur, instinct qu'elle n'avait jamais écouté. N'importe qui pouvait bien essayer de la convaincre que Lucifer Morningstar était un monstre, lui inclus, elle n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Chloé convenait volontiers qu'il y avait quelque chose de sombre en lui, une chose terrifiante...Mais Lucifer était plus que cela. Il savait se montrer attentionné, à sa manière...Bon et loyal. Il était étrange et incroyablement désinvolte en toutes circonstances, mais certainement pas mauvais.

Elle devait l'aider. Le retrouver et le sortir de ce merdier.

L'inspectrice regarda sa montre : quatre heure quarante du matin. Cela faisait presque quatre heures que l'accident avait eu lieu. Chloé releva la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Quelques nuages persistants traînaient encore, cachant de leur surface molletonneuse le ciel au teinte bleu-mauve. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à poindre le bout de son nez. Une nouvelle qui aurait réjoui Chloé, il y a de cela quelques heures, la clarté des cieux annonçant une arrivée imminente de renforts.

Mais à cet instant, cela annonçait plutôt une diminution des possibilités d'infiltration furtive dans l'usine. Elle devait se décider rapidement quant à la marche à suivre. Si elle se basait sur la partie rationnelle de son cerveau, la meilleure option était d'enfourcher la moto qu'elle avait garée quelques rues plus bas et rejoindre le commissariat le plus rapidement possible pour sauver Lucifer. La partie émotionnelle était assez en désaccord avec ce plan, plan qui diminuerait drastiquement les chance de survie de son partenaire. Lucifer serait mort bien avant qu'elle n'atteigne le commissariat. Elle devait se débrouiller seule et tout miser sur l'effet de surprise. Un pari hautement risqué...que Lucifer aurait relevé sans hésitation si leur place était inversée.

Enfin...il n'y aurait eu aucune finesse avec lui...probablement une entrée théâtrale et exagérée spéciale "Lucifer". Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'il soit la personne à secourir et non elle...

Chloé sortit son arme de son holster avant de se diriger silencieusement vers des épaves de véhicules longeant l'entièreté du grillage. Elle resta à couvert, regardant par-dessus les carcasses métalliques à intervalles réguliers. L'entrée principale n'était pas une option viable. Elle devait faire le tour du grillage en espérant trouver une autre entrée moins surveillée. L'inspectrice avançait doucement, accroupie derrière les voitures rouillées, tenant d'une poigne ferme son arme. Elle déambula ainsi pendant cinq minutes, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible à chaque mouvement. Si elle se faisait repérer maintenant, il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir d'échapper à ces hommes. Son corps entier était parcouru de tremblements dû au froid et à la fatigue, rendant chaque pas de l'inspectrice un peu plus douloureux. Chloé serra les dents et s'évertua à ignorer l'épuisement qui menaçait de la terrasser d'une seconde à l'autre. S'allonger et se rouler en boule en attendant une aide providentielle n'était pas une option. Il fallait entrer dans cette usine, trouver Lucifer et déguerpir au plus vite. En résumé. Les détails et viabilité de l'objectif seraient envisagés au fur et à mesure...

Chloé s'arrêta derrière une camionnette verte toute cabossée, reprenant son souffle. Elle longea le véhicule jusqu'au niveau des pare-chocs, regardant furtivement au-delà. Elle se trouvait maintenant à l'arrière de l'usine désaffectée, près d'un chemin apparemment dépourvu de la moindre surveillance où s'entassaient quelques bennes à ordures remplies au maximum. L'inspectrice aperçu une ouverture béante sur toute la partie inférieure du grillage, ouverture suffisamment grande pour une femme menue. Ce qu'elle était. Elle attendit un moment à couvert, s'assurant qu'aucun garde ne la surprendrait au plus mauvais moment. La ruelle par-delà le grillage éventré demeurait calme. Elle trottina rapidement jusqu'au grillage et , tout en guettant le moindre bruit suspect, s'accroupit pour passer à travers l'ouverture de fortune. Chloé avançait doucement, évitant de coincer sa veste ou ses cheveux dans le grillage en fer. Ses muscles protestèrent sous l'effort supplémentaire, faisant légèrement gémir l'inspectrice. Elle put enfin se redresser de l'autre côté du grillage entre deux bennes nauséabondes, son arme pointée devant elle. Il n'y avait personne. Chloé prit une profonde inspiration, calmant les battements puissants de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes, ne pas se relâcher. Elle s'écarta à pas feutrés du grillage et avança de quelques pas dans la ruelle sombre, son arme toujours pointée devant elle. Son cœur continuait à tambouriner furieusement dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle arriva au coin du bâtiment et sécurisa les alentours, son regard s'arrêtant sur un escalier de service à quelques mètres de la ruelle où elle se trouvait. Elle pourrait sans doute entrer par là...

Un cliquetis métallique reconnaissable entre tous vint perturber le calme ambiant. Chloé sentit un canon froid caresser sa nuque, sa peau entière s'hérissant à ce contact. Elle se figea et amorça un geste pour se retourner alors que la pression contre sa nuque s'intensifia.

"Ne bougez pas!", tonna une voix grave à quelques centimètres d'elle. "Lâchez votre arme, doucement..."

L'inspectrice ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Elle s'était précipitée et n'avait pas sécurisé ses arrières, trop pressée de retrouver Lucifer. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa première infiltration en territoire hostile! Elle s'était faite avoir comme un bleu...Et cette erreur allait lui être fatale. L'homme appuya plus fortement le canon de son arme contre sa nuque raidie, l'enjoignant à se dépêcher. Lentement, Chloé leva les mains en l'air, tenant de quelques doigts son arme. Elle s'accroupit et déposa tout aussi lentement son unique moyen de défense au sol, face à elle. Elle se redressa, les mains toujours en l'air et attendit sa fin. Chloé savait ce qui l'attendait. Tout flic s'y préparait, chaque jour, avant de partir au travail. Cette mince possibilité à envisager, à accepter...Mourir en service. Et pourtant...elle n'était pas prête. Elle voulait voir grandir Trixie. Chloé refusait de mourir dans cette ruelle sinistre, près des bennes à ordures. Elle ne pouvait pourtant rien y faire...l'homme la tenait en joue, il lui suffisait d'appuyer sur la détente et tout serait fini.

S'il appuyait un jour sur la détente.

Chloé sentait son courage diminuer au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient sans que l'homme ne fasse quoi que soit. Elle sentait toujours le canon froid de son arme contre sa nuque. L'homme ne bougeait toujours pas. Qu'attendait-il? Qu'elle dise quelques mots de circonstance? Une sorte d'éloge funèbre sur le vif? Ce manque de réactivité était très étrange. S'il ne comptait pas la tuer, il pouvait au moins la neutraliser... Il n'agissait pas du tout comme la plupart des criminels endurcis qu'elle avait pu croiser dans sa carrière. Chloé laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, ses bras levés endolories par cette posture inconfortable. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Bouger? Tenter quelque chose? Si elle était réellement condamnée, autant se battre jusqu'au bout. Une sorte de tentative désespérée...

Saisissant sa chance, Chloé bascula rapidement en avant. Elle fit une roulade et attrapa d'un geste vif son arme posée sur le sol avant de la braquer sur son assaillant. Sa respiration était saccadée par l'effort fourni et la peur qui étreignait son cœur et ses mains tremblaient légèrement autour de la crosse.

Toujours accroupie sur le sol humide et boueux et menaçant l'homme de son arme, l'inspectrice s'efforçait de rationnaliser ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Sans succès jusqu'ici.

L'individu armé était comme... _figé_.

Elle n'aurait pas pu le décrire autrement. Il était inerte et pourtant...bougeait imperceptiblement. Chloé écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Y avait-il quelque chose à comprendre? C'était tout bonnement insensé! Impossible...Pourtant, l'homme demeurait immobile, paralysé. Il tenait toujours son arme devant lui, comme s'il persistait à menacer l'inspectrice de son arme alors que cette dernière n'était plus du tout au même endroit. Cette dernière se redressa lentement, baissant son arme sans pour autant relâcher sa garde. Aussi farfelu que cela puisse paraître, il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un piège. Elle espérait sincèrement que ça soit ça...Comment expliquer ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux autrement? Le sang battant ses tempes douloureuses et la respiration sifflante, Chloé s'approcha de quelques pas et observa d'un regard perdu le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. C'était vraiment étrange. L'homme était figé et bougeait également. De quelques millimètres, très lentement...Comme si on l'avait positionné à une vitesse drastiquement minime par rapport à la normale. Ses lèvres formaient doucement des mots, mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Pas des mots, des sons graves imperceptibles qui auraient dû être des mots compréhensibles.

L'inspectrice, désabusée, se contenta de fixer ce phénomène pendant quelques secondes, espérant être illuminée par une explication parfaitement logique et scientifique. Rien ne venait. Rien de cohérent. Elle déglutit, une boule se forma dans sa gorge sèche tandis qu'elle ramenait d'une main tremblante des mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. Que devait-elle faire maintenant? Continuer comme si de rien n'était ? Passer outre et profiter de cette opportunité surnaturelle? Elle aurait bien aimé, mais Chloé se retrouvait incapable de faire le moindre geste. C'était juste...impossible!

Une bourrasque fraîche vint caresser sa nuque et des pas se firent entendre derrière elle. Plus par instinct que par volonté, Chloé se retourna vivement, menaçant de son arme tremblante les ennemis potentiels qui cherchaient à la prendre en tenaille. Elle sursauta et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant le visage haineux de Mazekeen, la barmaid de Lucifer, accompagnée de son frère, Amenadiel.

Mazekeen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la prévint d'une voix méprisante :

"Si vous me tirez dessus, je vous égorge..."

* * *

Chloé mit quelques secondes à intégrer les paroles menaçantes de Mazekeen avant de baisser d'un geste tremblant son arme.

Elle fixa avec des yeux ronds la barmaid et le frère adoptif de Lucifer, le souffle court et tremblant. Que faisaient-ils là? La situation prenait une tournure ingérable pour l'esprit fatigué de l'inspectrice. Elle ne savait ce qui était le plus dingue : l'homme mystérieusement figé derrière elle ou ces deux oiseaux se baladant gaiement près d'une usine abandonnée et encerclée par des types armés et dangereux? Chloé s'efforça de reprendre contenance et de formuler des paroles cohérentes. Elle hésitait à ranger son arme, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait avec ces deux-là...surtout avec Maze. Amenadiel, jusqu'alors silencieux, sortit ses mains de ses poches avant de les lever pacifiquement en l'air.

"Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, Chloé...", la rassura-t-il de sa voix grave et profonde.

Mazekeen laissa échapper un ricanement avant de foudroyer du regard l'inspectrice.

"Parles pour toi...", marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

La barmaid ramena ses bras le long de ses flancs avant de s'avancer vers Chloé d'une démarche féline et menaçante. Chloé se raidit et raffermit sa prise autour de son arme, suspicieuse. Maze se contenta de la dépasser en la bousculant légèrement. L'inspectrice la suivit du regard s'arrêter devant l'homme paralysé et le jauger un instant. Elle lui retira son arme des mains, ses doigts toujours pressé contre un objet invisible, et lui assena un coup de boule violent. Chloé sursauta et observa avec incrédulité l'homme reculer de manière imperceptible sous le choc, sans pour autant s'écrouler. Une réaction physique normale qui aurait du découler du geste agressif de Mazekeen.

Mais rien n'était normal à l'instant, rien du tout...

La barmaid émit une exclamation de satisfaction avant de revenir tranquillement aux côtés d'Amenadiel. Chloé continua à les fixer un moment avant de s'exclamer :

"Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?!"

Elle aurait du chuchoter, ne pas crier. Mais Chloé n'en était vraiment plus à ça près. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas craquer. Crier était un bon compromis. Elle était épuisée, sur les nerfs, morte de peur et...face à des phénomènes inexplicables! Crier était la moindre des choses! Mazekeen se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tout en tapant le sol humide de son talon, exprimant ainsi son impatience grandissante. Amenadiel s'approcha doucement de l'inspectrice, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage.

"Chloé...Vous êtes en sécurité avec nous...Tout va bien, je vous assure.", déclara-t-il doucement.

"Tout va bien?!", répéta Chloé d'une voix stridente.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux avant de pointer un doigt tremblant vers l'homme figé. Celui-ci partait très légèrement vers l'arrière, subissant au ralenti le coup de la barmaid.

"Et ça c'est quoi?! C'est votre définition de bien?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bon Dieu ?! Ce n'est pas possible..J..je veux dire...C'est physiquement impossible!"

Elle se retourna vivement vers les deux nouveaux venus, espérant d'eux des réponses plausibles à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle souhaitait également savoir comment ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à elle. Mais cette partie-là attendrait. Chloé ne pouvait gérer que deux faits extraordinaires à la fois. Amenadiel semblait partagé, hésitant à lui expliquer. Quant à Maze...cette dernière faisait les cent pas près du frère de Lucifer en poussant régulièrement des soupirs agacés. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant une microseconde avant que la barmaid excentrique ne pousse un soupir plus bruyant que les précédents et ne s'exclame :

"Lucifer n'a pas le temps pour ça, Am'!"

" Elle a besoin de temps pour assimiler...", commença ce dernier.

"Du temps, Lucifer n'en a pas! C'est d'Alastor qu'on parle, d'accords?!", le coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte. "Nous devons agir vite, avec ou sans le support de cette humaine...", termina-t-elle en jetant un regard méprisant à Chloé.

" _Et c'est reparti..._ ", pensa cette dernière.

Quand ce n'était Lucifer, c'était sa barmaid qui s'y mettait. S'étaient-ils mis d'accords sur une histoire rocambolesque ensemble? Démons, Anges, Enfer, Paradis...C'était toujours la même rengaine. Chloé voulait juste une explication plausible à ce qui se passait autour d'elle...C'était si compliqué à fournir?! Elle ne demandait pas la Lune pourtant! Le corps de Chloé fut à nouveau secoué d'un rire nerveux, rire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à calmer. Les deux proches de Lucifer la dévisagèrent, interdits tandis que l'inspectrice continuait à se tordre de rire devant eux. Chloé soupira bruyamment en secouant la tête, dépitée.

"Laissez-moi deviner...", dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. "Vous allez encore me sortir des inepties sur les anges et les démons, hein?"

"Ce ne sont pas des _inepties_...Pour une inspectrice, vous êtes vraiment longue à la détente!", rétorqua Mazekeen très sérieusement.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers le frère de Lucifer, espérant trouver chez lui le soutien rationnel dont elle avait désespérément besoin à cet instant. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir contredire la barmaid, pour le plus grand malheur de l'inspectrice. Était-ce une sorte de délire collectif que l'on retrouvait dans les sectes? Chloé n'avait pas le temps pour ces sottises. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce phénomène étrange, mais une chose demeurait certaine: Lucifer avait toujours besoin d'aide. Elle s'efforça de reprendre contenance et rangea son arme dans son holster avant de reporter son regard sur Amenadiel.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça! Vous êtes des civils...Vous n'avez rien à faire ici! Je vous demande donc de quitter les lieux! Appelez la police si vous souhaitez tant que ça aider Lucifer et laissez-moi faire mon travail!", leur ordonna-t-elle.

Amenadiel soupira à nouveau avant de se tourner vers Maze, interrogeant cette dernière du regard. La barmaid sourit malicieusement avant de regarder l'inspectrice, une étincelle dans ses yeux sombres.

"Montre-lui...avec moi, ça risque de tourner en longueur...", lui dit-elle d'un ton léger.

Lui montrer quoi? Chloé ne comprenait pas où Mazekeen voulait en venir. Ne l'avaient-ils pas entendu? N'avait-elle pas parlé assez distinctement? Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge face à ce qui se déroulait à l'instant.

Une chose incroyable, impensable...inconcevable.

Amenadiel s'était avancé de quelques pas vers l'inspectrice, arborant dans son dos deux immenses ailes noires. Des ailes sombres et puissantes...pouvant raser ce bâtiment d'un simple mouvement, elle en était persuadée. Elles étaient magnifiques, chatoyant légèrement d'une lumière douce et chaude. Les plus petites plumes avaient la taille d'une main et semblaient plus douces que le plus doux des tissus de la Terre. C'était la plus belle chose qui lui ai été donné de voir. Un spectacle magnifique, hypnotisant.

Amenadiel lui sourit avant de faire disparaître ses ailes d'un mouvement d'épaules. Chloé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, choquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que ce qu'elle avait vu était réel. Le frère de Lucifer attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits alors que Mazekeen surveillait la ruelle.

"Qu...Qu'est-ce...que...?", balbutia faiblement l'inspectrice.

"Je suis un Ange, Chloé...Je peux arrêter le temps...c'est-ce qui se passe derrière vous."

"M...mais si c'est vrai...ça veut dire que L...Lucifer est...", bégaya-t-elle encore, le souffle court.

Mazekeen se tourna vers elle, agacée.

"Ne soyez pas si surprise! Ce n'est pas comme s'il vous avait caché la vérité! La question est : est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour vous?", lui demanda-t-elle.

Chloé ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdue dans ses pensées. Mazekeen avait raison. Lucifer avait toujours revendiqué son statut du Roi des Enfers. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une lubie excentrique était la pure vérité.

Lucifer... _Le Diable_.

Le Prince des Ténèbres...

Elle côtoyait l'Archange Déchu depuis quelques mois. Cette révélation remettait toutes ses convictions en question. La mort, la damnation, le paradis, Dieu...et Lucifer...Satan. Son partenaire. Toutes les étranges coïncidences qui avaient rythmés leur collaboration n'apparaissaient plus comme telles à présent. Sa force extraordinaire...Jimmy Barnes qui lui avait tiré dessus à de nombreuses reprises sans égratigner la peau de Lucifer...son mystérieux pouvoir de suggestion...toutes ses allusions sur son existence passée...

C'était incroyable et évident à la fois. C'est comme si...Chloé avait toujours su la vérité, sans véritablement l'admettre...Préférant se convaincre qu'il n'était qu'un être un peu excentrique. Ce qu'il était.

Son statut de Diable n'avait rien à voir avec ça...

Lucifer restait... _Lucifer_.

Son partenaire. Son ami.

Lucifer était une sorte d'être céleste...certes, mais certainement pas un monstre. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi. Ça ne collait pas. Etre le Diable ne changeait rien à cela. Il était quelqu'un de bien. Il aimait rendre justice...punir ceux qui le méritaient. C'était ce que faisait le Roi des Enfers, n'est-ce-pas?

Non...Ça ne changeait rien...Pas grand-chose, en tout cas.

Chloé prit une profonde inspiration avant de plonger son regard déterminé dans celui de Mazekeen.

"Qui est Alastor?", demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée.

Maze sourit, impressionnée par sa facilité d'adaptation avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

"C'est un démon supérieur que Lucifer a banni sur Terre il y de cela des millénaires...Bien avant ma création. C'était...mon prédécesseur.", expliqua rapidement la barmaid.

"P _rédécesseur_?", répéta l'inspectrice, dubitative.

Et elle se rappela. Mazekeen avait affirmé être une démone. Elle avait suivi Lucifer jusqu'ici, coupé ses ailes et veillé sur lui depuis ces cinq dernières années. Mais en quoi Alastor était son prédécesseur? C'était un démon, d'accords...Chloé devait déjà se familiariser avec ces nouvelles notions surnaturelles. Le reste viendrait probablement au fur et à mesure. Mazekeen pinça ses lèvres fines avant de déclarer :

" J'ai été créée dans les Flammes de l'Enfer pour torturer les âmes damnées toute l'Eternité..."

"Alastor est donc...", commença Chloé, anxieuse.

Mazekeen se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse. Chloé sentit une peur panique étreindre ses entrailles. Un maître des tortures...Qui tenait Lucifer. Ce dernier étant déjà très faible et grièvement blessé...

Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

"Que faisons-nous?", leur demanda-t-elle.

L'objectif restait le même.

Sauver Lucifer.

Venir en aide au Diable.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? ^^_

 _Nous retrouverons Lucifer et Alastor dans le prochain chapitre : très prochainement ! Promis !_


	12. La Peur

_Déjà plus de 2000 vues ! OO_

 _Juste...Merci ! Merci pour votre soutien !_

 _Comment mieux vous remercier que par ce nouveau chapitre ! XDXD_

 _Je ne le répéterais jamais assez : Bonne lecture et...reviews !_

* * *

 **LA PEUR**

* * *

Lucifer se mit précautionneusement sur le flanc, caressant une fois encore le sol poussiéreux de sa tempe humide.

La pièce tournait autour de lui à une vitesse affolante, ajoutant davantage de puissance à la nausée qui compressait son ventre douloureux. Encore et toujours la douleur...

Il n'aurait jamais pensé en être un jour autant dégoûté.

Lui...Le Diable...

Le Roi du Tourment...ne supportait tout simplement plus cette souffrance cuisante qui rongeait chaque parcelle de son corps. Cette nuit était à marquer d'une pierre blanche : le dégoût de la douleur et ses infortunées retrouvailles avec Alastor.

Lucifer reporta son regard fatigué sur son ancien " _disciple_ ", ce dernier observait d'un œil tranquille la souffrance apparente de son ancien maître. Lucifer était étonné qu'il ne montre pas plus de joie face à ce triste spectacle. Triste pour Lucifer, mais normalement jubilatoire pour Alastor. Lucifer plissa les yeux, sur ses gardes. Un grand nombre de questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit depuis qu'on l'avait amené aux pieds élégamment chaussés d'Alastor. Une des plus évidente était bien sûr : " _que comptait-il faire de lui?_ ", suivie de près par " _comment allait-il se sortir de ce guêpier?_ ". Lucifer ne comptait pas particulièrement s'éterniser ici. Etre dans la même pièce qu'un être démoniaque banni par ces bons soins n'étaient pas de bonne augure pour la santé du Diable. Santé déjà extrêmement précaire.

Il détailla Alastor du regard. Ce dernier ne ressemblait en rien au Bourreau des Enfers qu'avait créé Lucifer, il y a de cela des millénaires. Un enveloppe humaine avait le don de tout changer.

" _Vive la réincarnation!_ ", pensa Lucifer.

Dans ses souvenirs, Alastor était bien plus grand. Un géant à échelle d'homme. Son crâne chauve était pourvu de minuscules cornes difformes et son visage n'était alors qu'un amas de chair asymétrique, sans délimitation propre pour les yeux et la bouche. Une magnifique abomination. N'ayant d'égale que sa cruauté. Son corps était arqué et recouvert de cloques immondes, ses mains et pieds n'étaient que des griffes tranchantes et empoisonnées.

A présent, Lucifer avait devant lui un être humain assez banal.

C'était déroutant. Alastor était aussi grand que Lucifer...c'était déjà nettement moins impressionnant qu'en Enfer. Sa peau légèrement bronzée était dépourvue de la moindre pustules. Il arborait dorénavant des cheveux lisses d'un blond éclatant tombant sur ses épaules musclées et encadrant un visage légèrement ridé par les années. Ses yeux d'un gris ternes étaient fixés sur Lucifer. Ce dernier appréciait malgré tout l'effort vestimentaire fourni. Il n'était pas aussi classe et séduisant que Lucifer, mais personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec la perfection. Essayer était admirable. Alastor revêtait également un costume trois pièces noir d'assez bonne coupe pour n'importe quel truand lambda. Ce n'était pas un Armani, mais bon...

Détails, détails.

"L'humanité te vas à ravir, Alastor...", murmura Lucifer.

Lucifer mettait tout en œuvre pour rester conscient et maître de son corps. S'il écoutait ce dernier...seuls des hurlements sortiraient de sa bouche. Il était à bout. L'inconscience lui apparaissait comme une délivrance depuis quelques minutes. Délivrance qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir. Pas avec Alastor près de lui. Son corps était parcourus de tremblements, non dû au manque de chaleur mais à la tension insoutenable qu'il s'infligeait pour rester maître de lui-même. Il ne montrerait pas une once de faiblesse à ce démon. Jamais.

Certainement pas face à celui-ci en particulier. Le démon le plus cruel qu'il ait jamais crée.

Une erreur que Lucifer avait chèrement payé. Alastor avait laissé son empire au bort de l'anéantissement. Créant davantage de chaos qu'il n'était physiquement possible d'avoir dans les Enfers. Il était le tout premier être démoniaque créé par Lucifer, peu de temps après sa Chute. Un être puissant et profondément mauvais. Le tout premier Bourreau des Enfers. Cruel, sadique, avide, sans la moindre once de compassion : un minimum pour un démon, pouvait-on penser. Mais Alastor était bien au-delà de cela...Il n'avait aucune limite.

A l'époque, il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer n'importe quelle âme errante dans les Souterrains, sans aucune distinction des peines pour chacune. Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure avec lui...Aucun dosage de ses talents. Alastor scarifiait inlassablement toute âme qui croisait son chemin, usant sans relâche de son épée et de son fouet démoniaque. Au bout de quelques siècles, ce dernier finit par se lasser de ce petit jeu. Il désira plus. Bien plus. Alastor voulait punir bien avant la mort et la damnation éternelle. Il voulait user de ses pouvoirs sur les humains de chair et de sang. Ravager le monde mortel, le purifier par sa haine.

Une ligne que Lucifer refusait de franchir.

Son rôle était de condamner les âmes pêcheresses. Point. Ni plus, ni moins. Rôle qu'Alastor refusa catégoriquement d'endosser.

Une guerre sanglante et apocalyptique éclata alors entre Alastor et le Prince des Ténèbres. Une guerre violente qui mena les démons au bord de l'extinction. Une querelle dévastatrice durant laquelle Lucifer du user de sa pleine puissance pour l'emporter. Un conflit qui le laissa lui-même aux portes de la mort. Il en portait encore les cicatrices. Marques qu'il cachait aux yeux de tous depuis. Même à Mazekeen. Les cicatrices de son dos étaient, contrairement à celles-ci, un symbole de liberté...d'indépendance. Celles laissées par Alastor n'étaient qu'un rappel douloureux de son échec.

Alastor avait été vaincu et Lucifer l'avait condamné à vivre éternellement aux côtés des humains qu'ils souhaitaient tant anéantir, comme l'un d'entre eux. Sans pouvoirs. Mortel et renaissant inlassablement dans une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle, subissant pour l'éternité la faiblesse qu'il avait tant désiré écraser. Un châtiment amplement mérité.

Lucifer savait exactement à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Avec ou sans pouvoir, Alastor allait lui faire endurer les plus atroces souffrances. Prenant son temps. Lentement. Jusqu'à ce que Lucifer ne soit plus capable de quoi que ce soit à part supplier ce démon nauséabond.

Option que Lucifer refusait catégoriquement d'envisager. Il avait sa fierté!

Il devait gagner du temps. Tenir le coup et espérer une aide providentielle. De Chloé ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Un ange ou un démon : deux noms bien précis trottaient dans sa tête.

Amenadiel et Maze...

Maze accourrait aussi vite que possible, c'était certain. Aucun doute à avoir. Il espérait qu'elle soit déjà en chemin. Amenadiel...c'était nettement moins certain. Pourquoi l'aiderait-il? Alastor pouvait bien le tuer, cela rendrait un fier service à ce connard emplumé. Sa mission était de le ramener en Enfer, par n'importe quel moyen. Lucifer espérait néanmoins que son grand frère face pour une fois preuve de bon sens. De compassion. Ou quoi que se soit d'autre qui le pousse à lui prêter main-forte. Pour une fois, ça arrangerait grandement Lucifer...Il était beaucoup trop mal en point et trop faible pour user davantage de ses habilités.

Lucifer se mit donc, sans grande conviction, à prier le crétin qui lui servait de frère aîné tout en surveillant d'un œil fatigué Alastor.

" _Am' Am'….SOS...je répète...SOS... **S** atan **O** utrageusement **S** éduisant en délicate posture...Allooooo?_"

Alastor afficha un sourire doux avant de s'accroupir près de Lucifer, le détaillant de haut en bas. Son regard froid s'arrêta sur la jambe sommairement bandée de sa défunte veste. Lucifer sentit les doigts du démon caresser très légèrement son mollet par-dessus les bandes de tissus ensanglantées avant d'appuyer avec force sa paume sur la zone sensible. Lucifer, qui avait fermé un instant les yeux, les rouvrit instantanément et se raidit. Une décharge insupportable palpita le long de son membre, provoquant un grognement étouffé chez Lucifer. Ce dernier s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait le cri coincé dans sa gorge. Alastor regarda fixement le Diable lutter contre la douleur grandissante, le mettant au défi de rester silencieux. Lucifer soutint son regard, continuant à gémir doucement, sans pour autant crier.

" _Jamais..._ ", semblait dire les yeux sombres du Diable.

Le sourire du démon s'élargit avant de retirer sa main du membre tourmenté. Lucifer laissa échapper un hoquet de soulagement, haletant encore sous la douleur ressentie. Sa jambe palpitait toujours faiblement, des aiguilles transperçant chacun de ses muscles. Il déglutit et se concentra sur sa respiration sifflante et saccadée. Les ténèbres titillaient doucement son champ de vision sans pour autant le submerger totalement. Lucifer se sentait dans un état second. Comme hors de son corps. Ressentant la douleur et l'inconfort à moitié. Tremblant violemment de pieds à la tête, il focalisa son attention vacillante sur son bourreau et lui offrit un sourire des plus charmeur.

"Je suis très flatté par tes avances, Al'...Malheureusement, je ne suis pas intéressé! J'ai des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre, donc..."

Alastor éclata de rire. Un rire rauque qui sonnait faux. Brut et grossier, sans charme. Il secoua la tête et poussa un soupir las.

"Aaaah Lucifer...Je dois bien avouer que tes traits d'humour m'ont manqué! Tu as toujours eu le don de cacher ta peur derrière des blagues douteuses. Certaines choses ne changent jamais...", constata le démon.

"Au risque de te décevoir, mon cher Alastor...La seule chose susceptible de m'effrayer dans cette pièce, c'est la _poussière_!", rectifia Lucifer d'un ton cinglant.

Une demi-vérité. La poussière imbibait ses habits trempés, les ruinant pour de bon. Lucifer songea sérieusement à faire payer la note du pressing par le commissariat. Il fallait apprendre à respecter les vêtements de marque!

Alastor lui sourit à nouveau avant d'empoigner fermement la jambe blessée de Lucifer, ses doigts refermés sur le membre sanguinolent tels des serres tranchantes. Le corps de Lucifer s'arqua sous la douleur, ce dernier écarquillant les yeux sous le nouvel afflux de souffrance. Il contracta fortement sa mâchoire, luttant et grognant contre cette poigne d'acier. Une tige de métal en fusion avait remplacé son os...Brûlant la chair et les nerfs alentours. Amenant dangereusement Lucifer à ses limites. Ce dernier serra fortement ses lèvres fines, refusant catégoriquement d'hurler ou d'exprimer par des sons violents la douleur qui l'assaillait. Il en faudrait bien plus pour faire plier le Diable. Ses yeux onyx rougeoyèrent des Flammes de l'Enfer, fusillant Alastor.

Celui-ci jubilait face à ce spectacle. Il maintint sa prise encore quelques secondes, qui parurent durer des années pour Lucifer, avant de finalement ramener ses doigts souillés de sang vers ses lèvres. Il observa le liquide carmin, intrigué.

"On m'avait dit que tu résidais sur Terre parmi les mortels depuis quelques années, mais je ne pensais pas que tu adopterais chaque trait de leur personnalité...Lucifer : _mortel_...c'est intéressant, très intéressant...", murmura-t-il en léchant le sang recouvrant ses doigts.

"T...tu me connais!", haleta difficilement ce dernier. "Je suis du genre à m'investir à cent-pour-cent dans tous mes projets!"

" _Ammmmmeeeeeenaaaadiiieeeelllllllll...On se réveille!_ ", hurla-t-il mentalement.

Lucifer essaya de calmer sa respiration hachée. Il n'avait plus de force, contenir ses cris de souffrance demandait davantage d'énergie qu'il n'en avait. Mais que faisait donc Amenadiel? Et où pouvait bien être l'inspectrice? Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si Alastor augmentait la cadence. Ce qu'il ferait tôt ou tard...Lucifer le connaissait trop bien pour se permettre de douter sur ce point.

Le démon se redressa et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

"Tu vis cette faiblesse bien mieux que moi!", s'étonna-t-il. "J'ai beau renaître indéfiniment parmi eux depuis plus de dix milles ans...J'exècre toujours autant la vie humaine! Rien à faire...", confessa Alastor, dépité. "Mais bon! Il a bien fallu faire avec. J'ai au moins pu trouver à chaque renaissance une profession similaire à celle que j'exerçais à tes côtés! Bourreau, exécuteur public,...Les humains ne manquent pas de cruauté, c'est le seul point positif que je peux leur concéder. Ces dernières décennies, j'ai trouvé une place de choix au sein de la...comment ils appellent ça déjà ?...La _mafia_ ? Enfin bref! Je suis un genre de boucher, je punis les mauvaises recrues, les traîtres, ce genre de chose...C'est grâce à cette organisation criminelle que j'ai pu mettre la main sur toi, d'ailleurs! Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention de Maze ou de ton frère...Une entrevue en tête-à-tête, c'est beaucoup moins de pression pour nous deux, tu n'es pas d'accord?"

Lucifer, toujours allongé sur le flanc, leva les yeux au ciel, abasourdi par le comportement d'Alastor.

" _Sérieusement?_ ", pensa-t-il.

Il allait vraiment lui faire le coup du " _monologue_ " méchant-gentil? C'était la torture de trop pour Lucifer. Qu'il l'achève maintenant! C'était préférable à cette odieuse mascarade. Le pire cliché cinématographique au monde! Alastor continuait à lui déballer calmement ces dix milles années de vies mortelles, comme s'ils étaient tous deux de vieux amis de longue date rattrapant le temps perdu. Lucifer profita de cette accalmie pour réitérer ces prières jusqu'alors sans réponses.

" _Ici frère en détresse...recherche frère coincé pour assistance immédiate..._ "

"Oh, j'oubliais!", s'exclama soudain le démon devant lui. "Lucifer?"

"Mmmh...?", murmura ce dernier pour tout réponse.

"Ça ne sert à rien...Il ne viendra pas.", lui expliqua Alastor d'une voix posée.

Lucifer le dévisagea sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Que voulait-il dire par là? Ce fut au tour d'Alastor de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'incompréhension manifeste de l'homme étendu à ses pieds.

"Les prières...Si je reprends tes mots : le _"frère coincé"_ ne te prêtera pas assistance. Désolé...", s'excusa-t-il platement.

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Il pouvait l'entendre prier? Comment? Alastor n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. Il restait un connard sadique, mais c'était tout! Lucifer s'en était assuré dix milles ans auparavant. Cachant son trouble, il ricana et arqua un sourcil interrogateur :

"Moi, _prier_? Ce n'est pas mon genre, tu le sais...Je suis plus du genre à énoncer mes pensées à voix haute. Par exemple...Je pense que tu es un connard sadique mal sapé et diablement prévisible...Tu vois? Je ne garde jamais mes pensées pour moi! Je suis quelqu'un de généreux!"

Alastor le jaugea un instant avant de hausser les épaules, insensible aux insultes du Diable à son égard.

"Ça ne sert à rien, je te le répètes. Je bloque tes pouvoirs...et ceux de ton petit toutou. C'était plus compliqué pour ton frère, mais pas impossible..."

"Je t'envies, tu sais?", répliqua Lucifer, souriant de toutes ses dents au démon. "J'aimerai pouvoir vivre comme toi dans un rêve éveillé...Ça doit être fabul..."

Les mots moururent dans la bouche de Lucifer. Il se figea et observa avec une certaine appréhension la main gauche d'Alastor se recouvrir de filaments sombres et visqueux imprégnés d'énergie démoniaque. Alastor continua tranquillement à malaxer cette énergie avant de reporter son regard sur Lucifer, un sourire mauvais naissant sur ses lèvres.

" Je te sens septique...Je veux que tu sois convaincu à cent-pour-cent!", déclara-t-il.

Les algues sombres se condensèrent au centre de sa paume, muant en une sphère noire de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Lucifer n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, même de penser ou de jurer. Alastor fit léviter à une vitesse impensable l'énergie démoniaque jusqu'au ventre de Lucifer. Ce dernier se sentit projeté violemment contre le mur jusqu'alors à un mètre de lui. L'air quitta ses poumons et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet alors que les filaments scarifiaient avec rage les muscles de son ventre, sa peau d'albâtre se teinta d'un rouge carmin et vint colorer sa chemise blanche en une fraction de secondes. Lucifer émit un gargouillis lamentable et sentit le goût ferreux et désagréable de son sang emplir sa bouche et dégouliner le long de son menton. La pression insoutenable au niveau de ses abdominaux s'estompa enfin, laissant Lucifer affalé à moitié contre le mur fissuré par la violence de l'impact. La respiration de ce dernier n'était plus qu'un borborygme lamentable. Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux et regarder Alastor s'avancer lentement vers lui. Il paraissait assez satisfait des dégâts causés par ces inexplicables pouvoirs.

Lucifer, à demi-conscient, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas possible...Alastor n'avait plus de pouvoirs! Et pourtant, il se retrouvait encastré contre le mur, le ventre en feu après avoir subi une attaque démoniaque minime.

"Co...comm...?!", murmura-t-il faiblement.

Alastor s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Lucifer, le narguant de son sourire joyeux.

"Disons que...une bonne âme m'a tendue la main et que je l'ai prise au vol!", répondit-il gaiement.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il toussa, ses côtés se rappelant douloureusement à son souvenir à chaque tressautement. _Qui?_ Qui pouvait donner des pouvoirs à un démon? Personne, sauf lui, ne pouvait accomplir cela. Personne...

"Vois-tu, ce bon samaritain ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Comme moi. Si ce n'est plus! Il a pensé que nous pourrions nous...entraider! Je l'aide, il m'aide! Simple, non?", énonça-t-il.

Lucifer lui lança un regard noir avant de demander d'une voix faible mais ô combien haineuse :

"Q..Qu'est-ce q...que tu veux?"

Alastor haussa les épaules et pinça les lèvres avant de frotter sa main contre son front.

"C'est un peu embêtant pour toi...Je ressasse cette haine depuis si longtemps! J'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler et de récupérer ce qui m'appartiens...", révéla le démon, penaud. "Je veux ton trône. Et tout ce qui va avec!"

Lucifer fit une grimace moqueuse et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je te le donne volontiers! Je n'en veux plus..."

"Merci, mais...c'est insuffisant!", s'excusa presque Alastor. "Tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut pas se proclamer Roi des Enfers juste comme _ça_...Je dois porter le symbole de ce pouvoir..."

Lucifer se raidit et plongea son regard onyx dans les yeux railleurs de son bourreau.

 _La bague._

Il voulait sa bague. La Marque des Enfers. Le bijoux qui renfermait son essence démoniaque, une immense source de pouvoir, et qui contrôlait les Enfers ainsi que les créatures qui y résidaient. Mais c'était impossible. La bague était scellée à Lucifer. Son âme...sa force vitale y était reliée. Il avait essayer de l'enlever à de nombreuses reprises. Chose infaisable sans le tuer.

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux et contracta sa mâchoire, comprenant enfin où Alastor voulait en venir. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Tu as enfin compris! On va pouvoir commencer...", s'exclama-t-il avant de lever sa main vers Lucifer.

Oui, Lucifer venait de comprendre. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le séparer de cette maudite bague. Un moyen qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

Il devait mourir. Non physiquement. Cela ne ferait que le ramener en Enfer. Lucifer devait _mourir_. Cesser d'exister. Alastor comptait détruire son âme...le détruire. Le tuer... _définitivement_.

Lucifer se sentit soulevé et immobilisé contre le mur par les pouvoirs du démon. Il se débattit avec rage, faisant fi de la douleur, de ses os brisés. Il lutta contre ces liens invisibles de toutes ses forces. Alastor éclata de rire devant son manège et bougea légèrement ses doigts. Des liens supplémentaires et tout autant invisibles bloquèrent son cou et ses épaules. Il ne pouvait plus bouger du tout. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

"Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir peur?", susurra le démon en approchant sa main nimbée d'énergie démoniaque près de son cœur.

Lucifer ne dit rien. Il observa, impuissant, Alastor planter ses ongles au niveau de son organe vital, le tissu de sa chemise se déchirant facilement à leurs contact. Les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et Lucifer ferma les yeux, une grimace de souffrance déformant son visage en sueur. Les filaments se firent un chemin jusqu'à son cœur et l'entourèrent, provoquant une onde d'énergie néfaste qui se répercuta dans l'entièreté de son corps. Lucifer se sentit partir. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était pire que tout. Son Âme était aspirée lentement, déchirant chaque partie de son anatomie avec cruauté.

Bien qu'il s'était juré de ne pas le faire, Lucifer ne put résister davantage et hurla.

Un hurlement traduisant une émotion inconcevable pour le Diable.

 _La peur._

* * *

 _Et voilà!_

 _A la prochaine pour le chapitre 13 XD_


	13. Chloé

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Merci pour les nombreuses vues et commentaires ^^_

 _Voici le dernier chapitre tant attendu, je ne voulais vous torturer par l'attente plus longtemps !_

 _Et qu'est ce qu'on dit ? Bonne lecture et Reviews !_

* * *

 **CHLOÉ**

* * *

"BAISSEZ-VOUS !"

Chloé obéit à l'ordre d'Amenadiel.

Elle se baissa rapidement derrière un vieux panneau électrique et couvrit promptement sa tête de ses mains. Les balles ricochèrent à l'exacte emplacement où se trouvait l'inspectrice quelques secondes auparavant, obligeant cette dernière à se tasser davantage derrière son abri sommaire. Elle dégaina son arme et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au frère de Lucifer, lui aussi abrité non loin d'elle, tandis que des débris de verre tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules.

Amenadiel lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui indiquer ses cibles. Quatre hommes armés les canardaient , tous dispersés de part et d'autre de la pièce d'entretien où étaient débarqué le duo depuis quelques minutes. Chloé regarda par-delà le panneau électrique et repéra les deux tireurs près du couloir. L'un était devant l'entrée de celui-ci, à découvert. Son compère s'était abrité derrière quelques barils, non loin du couloir. Il serait plus difficile à atteindre sans risque pour Chloé.

Utiliser le pouvoir temporel d'Amenadiel aurait été bienvenu à l'heure actuelle. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait beau être un ange, il ne pouvait user en continu de ses capacités. Il devait économiser ses forces pour la suite. Suite ayant pour nom Alastor. Le bref tableau que Mazekeen avait peint de lui suffisait à faire hérisser la peau de Chloé instantanément. Maze avait admis ne pas faire le poids face à ce démon.

Le tout premier que Lucifer ai créé...

Chloé avait la sensation d'avoir atterrie dans le terrier du lapin blanc. Sauf que ce n'était pas le Pays des Merveilles qui lui tendait les bras...Pas vraiment. Toutes ces nouvelles notions, concepts...à intégrer immédiatement rendaient cet instant d'autant plus invraisemblable. Invraisemblable et...également plus cohérent. Plus logique.

Maintenant qu'elle prenait conscience de l'existence de ce monde, de ces êtres; certaines choses qu'elle avait vécu aux côtés de Lucifer prenaient tous leurs sens. Cela donnait une meilleure compréhension de la situation, une approche rassurante, d'une certaine manière. Dorénavant, l'inspectrice savait exactement dans quoi elle mettait les pieds. Elle avait pleinement conscience des dangers encourus et de quoi étaient capables ses ennemis et ceux de son partenaire. Chloé n'était plus floutée. Elle ne sous-estimerait pas ses adversaires et donc, ne se mettrait pas inutilement en danger de mort. Avoir pleinement conscience des risques était un grand avantage pour elle. Pour elle et Lucifer. Au lieu de ralentir Amenadiel et Maze, elle pouvait leur prêter main-forte. Et augmenter leur chance de sauver Lucifer d'Alastor.

Chloé fit à son tour un signe de tête à Amenadiel, indiquant qu'elle étais prête. L'inspectrice serra la crosse de son arme et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se redresser rapidement, tirant l'entièreté de son chargeur sur les deux hommes près du couloir. Le but n'était pas de tirer avec précision. Uniquement d'attirer leur attention. Ce qu'elle réussit à faire. Chloé se baissa à nouveau tandis que les balles fusaient au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et changea son chargeur sous le bruit assourdissant des projectiles. Une bourrasque puissante ébouriffa sa chevelure tandis qu'elle faisait calmement glisser la culasse de son arme. Elle entendit vaguement des grognements étouffés provenant de l'endroit où se trouvaient les quatre tireurs, suivis du bruit caractéristique de corps percutant violemment une surface dure.

Elle releva le cran de sûreté de l'arme et se redressa doucement, jetant un regard distrait à Amenadiel. Ce dernier était à présent près du couloir, entouré des corps étendus et gémissants des quatre hommes désarmés. Il épousseta sa veste bleue-nuit des débris de verre tout en adressant un sourire rassurant à l'inspectrice. Elle lui rendit son sourire et le rejoignit, prenant cependant soin de sécuriser les angles morts. Elle préférait rester prudente. Avec ou sans ange pour couvrir ses arrières. Chloé enjamba un des hommes qui gémissait lamentablement sur le sol crasseux et fit remarquer :

"Vous savez...La police aurait bien besoin de recrue telle que vous! Ça faciliterait grandement les interventions!"

Amenadiel haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le couloir sombre derrière lui. Chloé pointa son arme devant elle tout en avançant rapidement aux côtés de l'ange noir. Seuls leurs pas perturbaient le silence ambiant. Un silence anormal pour l'inspectrice. Rien n'était réellement normal depuis qu'elle était tombé sur Amenadiel et Mazekeen. Cependant, outre les nouveaux éléments surnaturels à prendre en compte, ce silence était étrange. Chloé se serait attendu à entendre davantage de bruits. Le bruit des tuyaux, des rongeurs longeant les corridors, de l'air s'engouffrant par les fenêtres brisées. Il y avait une absence de...sons. Cela la mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Un frisson d'appréhension parcouru le bas de son dos, la faisant frissonner. Elle regarda de biais son compagnon. Celui-ci semblait lui aussi perturbé par le calme ambiant. Sur ses gardes. Ils avancèrent rapidement le long du corridor sombre, courant presque.

"Vous pensez que Mazekeen s'en sortira toute seule ? ", s'inquiéta l'inspectrice, le souffle court.

Maze avait pour mission d'attirer le plus d'hommes possibles hors du bâtiment, laissant le passage libre à Chloé et Amenadiel. Ces derniers n'ayant à neutraliser que quelques traînards désorganisés et rapidement apeurés par les capacités surnaturelles de l'Ange. Et quoi de mieux pour attirer l'attention qu'une magnifique et bruyante explosion à l'autre bout de la rue abandonnée ? Chloé avait pu rapidement ranger l'option discrétion et furtivité au placard. A croire que Lucifer avait lancé la mode...La subtilité était sans doute une conception inconnue aux êtres surnaturels.

Amenadiel et elle débouchèrent enfin sur une autre pièce immense au fond de laquelle se trouvait un autre corridor davantage éclairé que le précédent. Ils traversèrent au pas de course la pièce, guettant la moindre embuscade à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le couloir. Amenadiel eut un sourire espiègle à la demande de Chloé et retint un rire narquois.

"Je m'inquiéterai davantage sur le sort de ces pauvres gens que sur celui de Maze!", s'exclama-t-il en s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

Chloé devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tord. Connaissant la barmaid, il y avait plus à craindre pour ces types que pour la démone. Elle avait presque pitié d'eux...Elle-même préférait ne pas se retrouver seule avec une Mazekeen particulièrement énervée.

Cette dernière avait affirmé qu'Amenadiel aurait plus de chance de prendre le dessus sur Alastor. Lucifer avait créé Maze nettement moins puissante que son prédécesseur. Bien qu'elle avait sa fierté, comme tout être démoniaque digne de ce nom, elle avait admis ne pas être de taille face à lui. Surtout si Alastor était en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, pouvoirs contés comme terrifiants par Lucifer lui-même. Chloé se demandait encore ce qui avait bien pu pousser ce dernier à concevoir un serviteur aussi puissant et incontrôlable. Une question qu'elle espérait pouvoir poser à ce dernier. S'il était toujours vivant. Elle serra la mâchoire à cette sombre pensée, l'inquiétude étreignant fortement son cœur. Elle espérait sincèrement le sortir de là... _entier_. Chloé devait s'accrocher à cet espoir pour avancer, tenir sur ses jambes et éliminer un à un les obstacles la séparant de son partenaire.

"Vous êtes sûr que nous allons dans la bonne direction?", demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils empruntèrent un énième corridor humide.

"Oui. Je sens la présence de Lucifer. Pas totalement...mais c'est lui, j'en suis sûr! On est proche du but...", affirma Amenadiel en accélérant la cadence de ses pas.

Chloé fit de même. Un point de côté tiraillait son flanc depuis quelques minutes, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle puisait dans ces dernières forces pour atteindre son objectif. Elle s'efforça de réguler sa respiration et diminuer ainsi la gêne qui cisaillait ses côtés douloureuses. Ses jambes semblaient plus lourdes à chaque foulée entreprise dans ces interminables corridors immondes. Elles paraissaient lourdes et extrêmement légères à la fois. Ankylosées par l'effort continu fourni depuis ces dernières heures. Si elle s'arrêtait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle s'écroulerait à même le sol poussiéreux pour ne plus se relever.

Ce que Chloé refusait catégoriquement.

Lucifer avait besoin d'elle. Ils étaient partenaires. Il couvrait ses arrières et lui les siennes...A n'importe quel prix. Et c'était au tour de l'inspectrice de lui venir en aide. Elle refusait de faillir à cette mission. A son devoir.

A son ami...

Non...elle ne s'écroulerait pas. Elle continuerait à courir aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour sortir Lucifer de cet enfer.

Chloé et Amenadiel sprintèrent pendant ce qui lui parut des heures avant de s'immobiliser soudain, horrifiés par le son qui agressait leurs tympans.

Un hurlement.

Profond. Douloureux.

Un cri strident se répercutant dans l'entièreté du complexe, faisant littéralement trembler les murs. La faible lumière des ampoules vacilla subitement, plongeant le corridor dans les ténèbres et ajoutant davantage d'angoisse à la situation. Le sang de l'inspectrice se glaça dans ses veines. Amenadiel se raidit à ses côtés, serrant ses poings avec force.

"Lucifer...", murmura Chloé, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

* * *

Elle reconnaîtrait sa voix entre toutes. Même ainsi. Même sous cette forme. C'était bien Lucifer qui hurlait. Qui souffrait. Plus que quiconque ne pourrait supporter. Ce cri...était au-delà même de la douleur physique. Un hurlement désespéré de l'Âme.

Un appel à l'aide.

Chloé n'avait qu'une envie. Se recroqueviller sur elle-même et obstruer ses oreilles par n'importe quel moyen. N'importe quoi pour ne plus entendre la souffrance de son partenaire. Cette souffrance qui frappait tout son être, glaçant son sang, se répercutant dans ses muscles et ses os.

C'était insupportable à entendre.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Amenadiel se précipiter à une vitesse hallucinante en direction des hurlements. Vitesse que l'inspectrice pouvait difficilement égaler. Avant qu'elle ne se remette à courir, le frère de Lucifer était déjà loin devant elle.

"Attendez ! " , lui cria-t-elle, accélérant comme elle pouvait son rythme.

Amenadiel ne l'écouta ou ne l'entendit pas. Il poursuivit sa course effréné, se laissant guider par les hurlements de Lucifer. Chloé ne pouvait que le suivre, à quelques mètres derrière. Il bifurqua à droite, les cris de Lucifer augmentant en tonalité au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du but. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à l'inspectrice. Bien qu'elle était persuadée qu'il s'agisse bien de son abruti de partenaire, nouvellement considéré comme le Diable, ils pouvaient tomber droit dans un piège. Un piège vieux comme le monde. Sa raison lui sommait de ralentir et de reconsidérer leur plan d'origine.

Attendre Maze avant d'aller plus loin paraissait raisonnable.

Et puis Chloé entendit un autre cri qui balaya toute rationalité dans son esprit. Ce cri n'imposait qu'une certitude aux yeux de l'inspectrice : s'ils ne trouvaient pas Lucifer maintenant...c'en serait fini de lui. Certitude qu'elle ne souhaitait pas mettre à l'épreuve. Elle laissa échapper un juron avant de bifurquer elle aussi vers la droite , serrant fermement son arme de service dans ses mains moites.

Elle aperçu Amenadiel courir vers le fond du corridor où se trouvait une porte ouverte d'où s'échappait une aura inquiétante. Chloé tenta de rattraper l'ange, sans grand succès. Elle titubait plus qu'elle ne courrait, épuisée. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle court et le front luisant de transpiration. Chloé prit une grande inspiration avant de se détacher du mur, chancelante. Elle n'était plus qu'un un mètre d'Amenadiel, celui-ci s'engouffrant vers l'entrée de la pièce où se trouvait très probablement Lucifer.

"LUCIFER!", hurla l'ange noir en se dirigeant vers la porte ouverte.

Chloé courut encore pour rattraper Amenadiel et se figea, interdite. Amenadiel fonça vers l'entrée et fut tout simplement projeté en arrière avec une force inconcevable, percutant le sol avec fracas à la droite de l'inspectrice. Cette dernière émit un hoquet de surprise et se précipita vers lui, l'aidant à se redresser. Tout en l'aidant, elle observa la porte d'entrée, intriguée par ce qu'il venait de se produire sous ses yeux. La porte était ouverte et était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Alors pourquoi donc Amenadiel se retrouvait sur les fesses à ses côtés, à un mètre de distance de cette fichue entrée?

Et elle le vit.

Ce fut bref. Comme un scintillement fugace. Une rosace noire se reflétant légèrement le long du chambranle recouvert de rouille. Chloé n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le cercle était composé de nombreux symboles incompréhensibles et stylisés, formant un dessin complexe partant du haut de la porte et entourant l'entièreté de cette dernière et les murs alentours.

C'était magnifique et effrayant à la fois. La rosace disparut de son champ de vision. Si bien que l'inspectrice cru avoir rêvé. Amenadiel grogna à ses côtés et elle reporta son attention sur lui, inquiète. Il se précipita à nouveau vers la porte, les hurlements de Lucifer se répercutant toujours avec force de l'intérieur de cette pièce. Amenadiel s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'entrée. Chloé resta où elle était et observa avec effroi, par-delà l'épaule de l'ange, d'étranges éclairs noirs balayer les parties de la pièce visibles de sa position. Amenadiel leva sa main droite, laissant glisser sa paume devant lui. Il recula, comme frappé par la foudre et massa sa paume, une grimace de souffrance et de haine se peignant sur son visage.

Chloé le rejoignit en quelques foulées, soucieuse. Une brûlure rougeâtre occupait l'entièreté de sa paume. Amenadiel jura et reporta son attention sur la porte.

"Une incantation...", expliqua-t-il, la mâchoire contractée par la colère. " Je ne peux pas entrer...Cette incantation interdit aux anges ou aux démons autres qu'Alastor de passer!"

"Quoi?!", s'exclama Chloé.

Elle allait lui demander davantage d'explications lorsqu'un faible cri retentit à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle focalisa son attention sur la provenance de ce cri et se figea, horrifiée, serrant avec force jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts la crosse de son arme.

Une image horrible agressait ses rétines sans atteindre son cerveau. Une image choquante.

Lucifer à l'agonie.

Lucifer crucifié sur le mur, des larmes de sang parsemant ses joues. Du sang maculant son menton, son cou, sa chemise,…

Du sang. Encore du sang. Toujours du sang.

Celui de Lucifer...

Lucifer hoquetant lamentablement tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds avait ses doigts plantés au niveau du cœur de son partenaire, des ombres noires et puissantes autour d'eux et à travers Lucifer.

Lucifer convulsant contre ce mur, ses yeux se révulsant et ne devenant que deux orbes blancs tandis que sa poitrine se soulevait de moins en moins au fil des secondes de ce supplice.

Lucifer...en train de _mourir_.

* * *

Chloé sentit son cœur manquer un battement face à ce spectacle atroce et elle se sentit courir vers lui, instinctivement...hurlant son prénom.

"LUCIFER!"

Une main ferme vint enserrer son bras, la retenant à quelques millimètres de la porte. Chloé grogna et se retint de menacer Amenadiel de son arme. Ne voulait-il pas le sauver ? Amenadiel serra davantage son bras, Chloé grognant de douleur.

"Vous êtes folle ?! Alastor ne ferait qu'une bouchée de vous...", cria-t-il par-dessus le vacarme ambiant.

"Vous préférez le laisser ainsi ?!", hurla l'inspectrice, hystérique. "Il est en train de mourir!"

"JE LE SAIS!', hurla-t-il à son tour, tremblant.

Chloé cessa de débattre et essaya de se calmer. Il avait raison. Foncer tête baissée ne les mèneraient à rien de bon. Ne rien faire encore moins. Elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et implora Amenadiel du regard. Ce dernier jeta un regard inquiet à son frère tourmenté et à Alastor avant de reporter son regard vers Chloé, partagé.

"Et merde!", jura-t-il, sur les nerfs. "Bon voilà ce qu'on va faire...Je ne peux pas traverser, mais vous oui! Cette incantation ne fonctionne pas sur les mortels! Je vais figer le temps aussi longtemps que possible en attendant le retour de Maze. Vous, vous entrez et sortez Lucifer de là! Je vais tenter de briser l'incantation, mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Plus que nous n'en avons! Dès que je vous le dis, vous foncez, c'est clair ?! "

Chloé n'était pas particulièrement habituée à se faire diriger ainsi, mais elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient à cet instant précis. Elle hocha vivement la tête et se positionna devant l'entrée, les muscles raidis d'appréhension. Elle déglutit et expira fortement, serrant douloureusement son arme le long de sa cuisse. Amenadiel recula de quelques pas derrière elle et poussa une profonde expiration, expiration se transformant en brise chaude et puissante.

L'air se figea progressivement. Chloé vit les ombres obscures ralentir, tout comme les mouvements d'Alastor.

"MAINTENANT!", hurla l'ange derrière elle.

Chloé ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et fonça à travers l'ouverture, espérant que l'ange disait vrai. Se faire désintégrer par une incantation démoniaque n'était pas dans ses plans. Il ne se passa rien, l'inspectrice se retrouvant indemne de l'autre côté de la porte. Comme s'il n'y avait rien entre elle et cette pièce. Seulement de l'air. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de pointer d'un bras tremblant son arme vers Alastor. Ce dernier semblait bel et bien figé et inoffensif.

Pour un temps seulement.

Il était en face de Lucifer, un sourire sadique figé sur ses lèvres. Une envie soudaine de le tabasser à coup de crosse naquit dans l'esprit de l'inspectrice. Envie qu'elle réprima. Le souffle tremblant, elle approcha rapidement de Lucifer. Elle rangea son arme dans son holster et empoigna le visage ensanglanté de son partenaire. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, une grimace de souffrance déformant ses traits. Une douce luminosité vint caresser le visage inanimé de Lucifer. La faible luminosité matinale filtrant par la fenêtre et ajoutant davantage de surnaturel à la situation. Chloé essuya de sa manche les traces de sang et tira avec force sur les bras de Lucifer. Elle devait l'extirper de ce mur.

Chloé jeta un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule, effrayée. Alastor était toujours immobile.

Pour l'instant.

L'inspectrice tira avec force Lucifer vers elle. Ce dernier gémit fortement, gémissement qui apparut comme le plus doux son aux oreilles de sa partenaire. Son qui indiquait que ce crétin était toujours vivant. Le dit-crétin se détacha enfin du mur, tombant lourdement sur le sol près de l'inspectrice. Chloé s'agenouilla rapidement à ses côtés, lançant fréquemment des regards inquiets vers le démon figé et vers Amenadiel, toujours coincé de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle retourna Lucifer sur le dos et le secoua.

"Lucifer! Réveillez-vous, je vous en prie!"

Ce dernier gardait les yeux obstinément fermés. Il était pâle comme un linge et sa poitrine se soulevait à peine. Cinq marques profondes et sanguinolentes ornaient sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur ,son ventre étant également maculé de sang et de brûlures sérieuses, le liquide carmin imbibant la quasi-totalité de sa chemise blanche. Chloé l'attrapa par le col et le secoua sans ménagement, hystérique.

"LUCIFER! Bon Dieu ! Réveillez-vous, je vous en supplie!", hurla-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage écorché.

Elle vit les sourcils noirs de son partenaire se froncer légèrement, deux orbes onyx apparurent et la fixèrent. Chloé laissa échapper un hoquet nerveux, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler de manière incontrôlable et elle serra avec force le tissu de sa chemise ensanglantée au niveau de sa nuque. Lucifer la fixait d'un regard perdu et fatigué. Il fronça davantage les sourcils avant d'adresser un faible sourire à sa partenaire.

"Quand donc arrêterez-vous de faire appel à **_Lui_** , inspectrice ?", murmura-t-il, une étincelle d'agacement dans le regard.

Chloé sentit des larmes de soulagement couler sur ses joues tandis qu'un rire nerveux s'échappait de sa gorge. Lucifer laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Il faisait de toute évidence un effort titanesque pour garder les yeux ouverts. Chloé lui adressa un large sourire de soulagement avant de répliquer :

"Le jour où vous arrêterez d'être un emmerdeur...c'est-à-dire...jamais!"

Lucifer laissa échapper un faible rire, rire qui se transforma aussitôt en une quinte de toux incontrôlable. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière irrégulière. Il était très mal en point. Chloé devait le sortir de là, tant qu'Alastor était paralysé. Amenadiel et Maze se chargerait du reste.

"Je vais vous sortir de là!", le rassura-t-elle.

Elle empoigna les bras le son partenaire tandis que celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, regardant par-delà son épaule. Chloé vit sans comprendre les yeux de Lucifer s'écarquiller d'horreur avant de sentir une présence néfaste dans son dos. Le cœur de l'inspectrice manqua un battement et elle cessa de respirer, apeurée. Elle rencontra le regard effrayé de Lucifer avant de se sentir projeté vers l'avant contre le mur près de la porte. Elle percuta cette surface dure de plein fouet, son dos et l'arrière de son crâne recevant le gros du choc. L'air quitta ses poumons et une onde de douleur enflamma l'arrière de sa tête, des centaines étoiles scintillantes altérant sa vision.

Elle aperçut Alastor près de son partenaire, toujours allongé sans défense sur le sol, son visage inquiet tourné vers elle. Le démon bougeait à nouveau et avait l'air ravi de la tournure des événements. L'inspectrice vit avec horreur le démon faire apparaître des filaments noirs dans sa paume tout en s'approchant de Lucifer.

Elle entendit alors une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais suspectée.

Lucifer hurla avec force son prénom pour la première fois. Elle aurait vraiment souhaité que cela arrive en d'autre circonstances.

Les ténèbres l'encerclèrent tandis qu'elle entendait le hurlement désespéré de son partenaire :

"CHLOÉ !"

* * *

 _Aloooooorsssss ?_

 _Vous en pensez quoi ? XDXDXDXD_

 _Prochain chapitre trèèèèèssssss prochainement comme d'habitude. Je guette vos reviews et suppositions sur la suite des évènements ;)_


	14. Le Porteur de Lumière

_Bonsoirrrrrrrrrrrrrr XDXD_

 _2500 vues ! On l'a fait ! Bravo! Merci milles fois...non : 2500 fois ^^_

 _Voici le chapitre taaannnnnnt attendu! En espérant qu'il vous plaise comme il m'a plu de l'écrire :p_

 _Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Allez je sais que vous savez ! REVIEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWS et une bonne lecture évidemment ! ;)_

* * *

 **LE PORTEUR DE LUMIÈRE**

* * *

Souffrance.

Douleur.

Torture...Tourment...

Aucune de ces dénominations n'étaient assez fortes pour décrire avec exactitude ce que ressentait Lucifer.

Depuis quand était-il tourmenté ainsi?

Une seconde? Une minute?

Ou davantage...

Était-il seulement Lucifer?

La douleur balayait tout sur son sillage : son nom, son identité, son esprit, les raisons de ce calvaire...

Il était la douleur.

Ne faisant qu'un avec elle. Il n'était qu'un océan compact de tourments, tourments frappant chaque parcelle de sa peau – s'il en avait bien une-, de son âme. Lucifer ne se souvenait plus s'il y avait eu un avant à cette douleur...et s'il y aurait un quelconque après. Le passé et le futur étaient violemment soufflés, éradiqués de son esprit. Rien se subsistait...

Hormis la douleur.

Frappant, caressant, fouettant, tranchant, aspirant tout sur son passage. Son corps et son esprit réduit à néant...lentement...et rapidement.

Rien n'avait plus de sens. La souffrance avait également détruit cette notion de l'esprit de Lucifer. Il n'y avait qu'une dominante: la douleur.

Il n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Une pensée rassurante, une sensation agréable ou une simple absence de sensation aurait été la bienvenue. N'importe quoi pour ne plus ressentir... _ça_.

Avait-il encore un corps? Une enveloppe charnelle? Enveloppe qui devrait lutter férocement contre cette ennemie impitoyable...bouger...frapper...mordre la douleur...N'importe quoi! Quoi que ce soit qui puisse diminuer son calvaire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu...Pourtant, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Ses muscles, ses nerfs et son sang paralysés eux aussi. Lucifer était pris au piège.

Pourquoi ? A quelles fins ?

Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Avait-ce seulement une quelconque importance à l'heure actuelle? Le savoir allégerait-il son supplice ? Ou en augmenterait-il la puissance? Tout ce que désirait Lucifer...c'était échapper à cette souffrance. Juste un instant.

Un répit. Une accalmie. Même succincte.

Il aurait volontiers supplier qu'on lui fasse grâce. Qu'on l'épargne...Lucifer aurait imploré n'importe qui ou quoi...si seulement sa bouche lui obéissait. Il n'avait plus de prise sur quoi que ce soit. Son corps entier n'était qu'un affres de tourments plus puissants à mesure que le temps passait. Ses lèvres...sa gorge...étaient elles aussi à la merci du mal qui l'assaillait sans relâche. Aucune parcelle de son être n'était épargnée...aucune.

Son cœur palpitait férocement contre ses côtes, en rythme avec la douleur. Il sentait son organe vital entouré et serré par ces filaments tortueux et néfastes, répercutant davantage de souffrance dans l'entièreté de son être. Chaque cellule...chaque centimètre de son corps sournoisement aspirée, réduite à néant...

Un néant que Lucifer espérait sincèrement atteindre...N'importe quoi pour échapper à ce calvaire...

...Même la mort.

* * *

Était-il mort?

 _Enfin?_

Lucifer ne ressentait plus rien.

Il n'aurait su dire si l'absence de sensations était bon signe. Ou non. Et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Ne plus rien ressentir valait mille fois mieux que son précédent supplice. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sombrer dans ce néant tout entier. Son esprit semblait récalcitrant à cette idée, analysant légèrement ce qui l'entourait. Lucifer se sentait tiraillé entre deux états de conscience. Une part de lui voulait sombrer tandis qu'une autre, combattive, maintenait son cerveau en activité. Cette part lui hurlait de s'accrocher, de ne pas succomber à l'appel de l'obscurité. Tenir bon.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter? Pourquoi s'acharner ? Était-ce par défi? Parce que le Diable n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller ? D'abandonner ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ?! Il en avait assez...Toujours lutter, toujours se battre...Lucifer en avait assez. Se laisser aller ne pouvait pas être si mal, si? Juste un peu...

Rien qu'un peu...

Une caresse maladroite contre son visage vint perturber le néant alentour, accentuant les perceptions de Lucifer. Accentuant ses sensations physiques. Ainsi que la douleur. Nettement moins importante que précédemment, mais tout aussi inconfortable. Chaque parcelle de son corps était à fleur de peau. Même cette douce caresse contre ses pommettes enflammait son épiderme à vif. Pourtant...tout était sombre autour de lui. Était-ce cette noirceur qui caressait son visage avec tendresse? Malgré son esprit embrumé, Lucifer savait pertinemment que cette hypothèse était des plus ridicules.

Alors quoi? Ou... _qui_?

Alastor s'était-il soudain épris de lui? Était-ce une lubie sadomasochiste du démon qui le torturait encore il y a quelques instants? Il n'était pas contre ce genre de coquineries en général, mais là...même une banale embrassade l'aurait mis aisément K.O.

Non, ce n'était pas Alastor...A moins qu'il lui ait caché certaines choses sur son anatomie...comme des mains fines.

Il s'agissait clairement de mains. L'esprit de Lucifer était un peu plus alerte à chaque seconde, percevant plus concrètement ce qui se passait autour de lui. La caresse chaude et rassurante parcourant son visage tuméfié, la lumière apaisante le long de sa nuque, le tiraillement sourd de ses poignets toujours entravés dans son dos. Son souffle faible et haché, le goût ferreux qui emplissait sa gorge et qui entourait le reste de son corps. Tous ces détails intégrèrent progressivement son esprit embrumé par la douleur. Son corps ne lui obéissait pas pour autant.

Et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi...

Lucifer n'avait pas réellement envie de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Le néant et la douleur avaient leurs inconvénients, certes. Mais ils lui paraissaient nettement moins terribles...moins insupportables que la pleine conscience de son état et de la situation désastreuse où il se trouvait.

Même le Diable avait bien droit à une pause de temps en temps, non?

Le propriétaire de ses mains baladeuses - décidément, Lucifer ne cessait de se faire tripoter à tout bout de champ! Il se savait irrésistible, mais franchement...- n'était pas de cet avis. Pour le plus grand malheur de Lucifer. Se faisant plus entreprenantes, elles agrippèrent avec force les bras ankylosés de ce dernier et le tirèrent en avant. Lucifer entendit un gémissement prononcé irriter ses oreilles. Une remarque cinglante quant au son pathétique lui venait à l'esprit...avant qu'il ne se rende compte que c'était lui qui gémissait ainsi. A son plus grand désarroi. La traction désagréable sur ses membres stoppa un instant avant de recommencer avec insistance. Lucifer sentit son corps abdiquer face à cette force et il eut l'impression de tomber en avant.

Une impression qui n'en était pas une.

Ses genoux rencontrèrent une surface dure sans douceur, ses jambes pliant instantanément sous son poids. Lucifer s'affala sur le ventre, son visage écorché à même cette surface dure et poussiéreuse.

Pour changer...

Il y avait franchement de quoi se lasser! Lucifer avait trois choix se répétant inlassablement depuis cette nuit : douleur – froid - poussière...sans oublier l'humidité! Quatre, en fait... Au moins, le néant était...le _néant_. Aucune de ces options n'y existait. Il avait donc la paix. Paix qu'on lui refusait!

Pouvait-on au moins cesser de le tripoter dans tous les sens?

Lucifer fut à nouveau retourné comme une crêpe. Il sentit un souffle chaud balayer son visage et chatouiller son nez. Aucun de ces muscles ne lui répondaient, trop engourdis ou trop douloureux...au choix. Il aurait bien voulu qu'il en soit autrement...pour envoyer valser en orbite l'emmerdeur qui le secouait comme un prunier!

Des sons indistincts lui parvinrent.

"Lucifer..."

 _Oui, c'est moi! Je sais comment je m'appelle, merci!_

"...R...ous...je v...en...rie!"

Lucifer ne comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait établir avec certitude, c'est que cette voix incompréhensible semblait terrifiée. Et qu'elle était familière. Une femme, sans le moindre doute. Cette femme tirait sur le col de sa chemise, l'étranglant presque. Un façon saugrenue de l'assassiner...

Ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir et de l'aider à mettre un nom concret sur cette maudite voix féminine. Qui donc se permettait autant de familiarités avec lui? Et le secouait dans tous les sens? La nausée revint étreindre son estomac douloureux alors que la voix retentit avec force dans son crâne :

"LUCIFER! Bon Dieu! R...llez-vous! Je vous en supplie!"

 _Bloody Hell..._

Un profond agacement naquit en Lucifer. Combien de fois allait-il devoir le répéter à l'inspectrice? Crier le nom de son Père était on ne peut plus vain et ridicule!

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour n'apercevoir qu'un visage aux contours troubles. Le visage flou de l'inspectrice était à quelques centimètres du sien. Il l'entendit lâcher un hoquet et sentit les mains fines de l'inspectrice serrer davantage le tissu autour de son cou douloureux, amplifiant son inconfort. Lucifer plongea son regard dans celui de Chloé et esquissa un sourire qu'il souhaitait charmeur...sourire qui devait davantage ressembler à une horrible grimace.

"Quand donc arrêterez-vous de faire appel à **_Lui_** , inspectrice?", lui fit-il remarquer.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque et faible. Il doutait d'avoir parlé suffisamment fort et distinctement à Chloé. Il focalisa toute son énergie à rester conscient. Des larmes vinrent couler le long du visage de l'inspectrice. Pourquoi? Était-elle triste? Il ne comprenait rien aux émotions humaines...Il sentit pourtant, à son plus grand étonnement, son cœur se serrer face à cette image. La voir ainsi le mettait...mal à l'aise. Cela l'inquiétait...en quoi exactement...il ne savait pas. Ca ne lui plaisait pas de la voir ainsi, c'est tout. Lucifer voulut se redresser et se libérer de son étreinte inconfortable, mais son corps vint se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Ou...mauvais souvenir.

Ce semblant de mouvement déclencha une violente décharge de douleur se répercutant dans chaque recoin de son anatomie. Il ne put réprimer un gémissement et se tendit dans l'étreinte maladroite de l'inspectrice qui était prise d'un rire nerveux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et brûlantes, menaçant à chaque seconde de se refermer définitivement. Lucifer se concentra sur Chloé, s'accrochant à son regard comme à une bouée en pleine tempête. Chloé lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de lui répondre d'une voix très lointaine aux oreilles de Lucifer :

"Le jour où vous arrêterez d'être un emmerdeur...c'est-à-dire...jamais!"

Il serait donc nargué éternellement par cette appellation providentielle de son paternel à chaque instant de son existence terrestre...Car il était clair qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être tel qu'il est. L'absurdité de leur situation était telle qu'elle déclencha le rire de Lucifer. Rire aussitôt rattrapé par une nouvelle décharge de douleur. Il ferma les yeux un moment sous ce nouvel assaut, serrant les dents. Sa respiration était de plus en plus ardue et se mua en une toux incontrôlable, accentuant davantage cette douleur lancinante au niveau de sa cage thoracique.

Mais où n'avait-il pas mal ?!

Il sentit le liquide ferreux emplir momentanément sa bouche et son souffle devenir un lamentable sifflement. Chloé raffermit sa prise au niveau de ses bras, amorçant un geste pour le redresser. Et Lucifer n'était pas sûr que ça soit une très bonne idée.

"Je vais vous sortir de là!", lui dit-elle.

Comment? Menue comme elle était...Et surtout par quel prodigue était-elle ici? Cette question ô combien essentielle émergea enfin dans l'esprit fatigué de Lucifer. Elle ne semblait pas blessée...C'est donc qu'Alastor ne s'en était pas pris à elle. Et où était-il celui-là? Lucifer rouvrit les yeux, une inquiétude grandissante hérissant sa peau sanguinolente. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de l'inspectrice, sur ses gardes.

Ce connard ne devait pas être loin...

Pas loin _du tout_.

* * *

Lucifer croisa le regard haineux du démon, celui-ci se tenant silencieusement derrière sa partenaire. Il affichait un sourire mauvais, sourire destiné à Lucifer. Il leva sa main et fit apparaître des filaments démoniaques dans sa paume, son sourire s'élargissant de seconde en seconde. Lucifer écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et sentit l'inspectrice se raidir contre son corps. Il plongèrent un instant leur regard l'un dans l'autre, comprenant chacun se qui allait se passer. Sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour l'autre. Cet échange dura moins d'une seconde, et pourtant, parut durer une éternité aux yeux du Diable. Un échange d'émotions...La peur, la culpabilité...

Il observa, impuissant, Chloé être frappée par l'attaque démoniaque et se faire projeter contre le mur derrière lui. Lucifer retomba sur le sol et se contorsionna comme il pouvait pour tourner son visage vers sa partenaire. Cette dernière s'affala doucement contre le mur, le liquide carmin colorant son front lisse. Lucifer sentit son sang se glacer à cette vue, son cœur se serrant entre ses côtés...Il la vit fermer les yeux doucement et ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler par son prénom :

"Chloé !"

Il avait du mal à respirer, plus par crainte pour l'inspectrice que par douleur. Il repéra près de la porte Amenadiel, celui-ci frappait avec force l'air devant la porte, comme si une barrière invisible l'empêchait d'entrer. Mazekeen lacérait l'air de ses lames à ses côtés, son visage déformé par la rage. Pourquoi n'entraient-ils pas ? Il n'y avait rien! Leur voix étaient étouffées , incompréhensibles...comme s'ils étaient séparés par un mur solide. Lucifer les regarda, interloqué avant de se retourner vivement vers Alastor.

Celui-ci était debout, toisant de toute sa hauteur Lucifer, malaxant distraitement l'énergie noire des Enfers.

"Tsssssssssss...Tu as amené des amis? Je t'avais pourtant dit que je préférais une entrevue privée...je suis très timide!", susurra le démon d'une voix mielleuse.

Lucifer tira sur ses poignets avec toute la force qui lui restait, espérant libérer ses mains et lutter comme il pourrait contre lui. Protéger Chloé. Il devait le faire...

Ses yeux rougeoyèrent, répondant à la rage qui embrasait son corps. Et pourtant, rien ne se passait. Il était toujours entravé et aussi faible qu'un poussin. Alastor laissa échapper un rire narquois devant ce spectacle. Toute cette situation semblait le combler. Il leva la main vers Lucifer, ses filaments entourant son corps et le soulevant doucement du sol. Lucifer se débattit faiblement face à l'étreinte suffocante de son pouvoir. Sans succès. Alastor le fit approcher à quelques centimètres de son visage, plongeant son regard froid dans celui de Lucifer.

"Luciluciluci...Restes tranquille! Ça sera bientôt fini...Ensuite je m'occuperai d'eux...En commençant par cette fille. Tu as l'air de tenir à elle...", soupira Alastor en regardant brièvement le corps étendu de Chloé.

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Jamais...Il ne pouvait pas...Pas elle. Pas comme ça...

Alastor lui sourit avant d'écarter ses doigts, projetant ainsi Lucifer avec violence contre la fenêtre. Ce dernier sentit la vitre se briser sous l'impact puissant de son corps, explosant bruyamment en multiples débris de verre autour de lui. Lucifer glissa le long de la surface métallique et coupante, entaillant son dos et ses doigts. Un râle rauque s'échappa de sa gorge...une tentative désespérée pour reprendre son souffle. Des centaines d'étoiles fluorescentes dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il sentait vaguement le soleil levant caresser le bas de sa nuque alors qu'une pression grandissante obstruait sa trachée. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu le visage d'Alastor à quelques millimètres du sien. Une bien moche image pour accompagner la fin de son existence...

Car c'était cela qui se passait. La fin de son existence. Une fin définitive. Disparaître seul le gênait moins.

Seul.

Il ne voulait pas condamner Chloé à ce sort. Pas elle.

Mais que pouvait-il faire? Supplier Alastor? Cela ne ferait que susciter l'intérêt du démon et prolonger le supplice de l'inspectrice. Lucifer était faible, mourant. Ces pouvoirs étaient inutiles à cet instant précis. Alastor augmenta encore la pression sur sa gorge, Lucifer hoquetant lamentablement sous sa prise. La chaleur du Soleil s'intensifia dans le dos du Diable, comme une faible tentative d'adoucir sa fin.

Cette douce caresse lui rappelait des souvenirs. Souvenir qu'il croyait profondément enfouis dans son cœur. Enfermé avec son ancienne existence.

Lucifer se raidit.

Il pouvait toujours...

Ça ne le sauverait pas, au contraire mais... _elle_...

Est-ce que ça marcherait ? Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps...très longtemps...des millénaires...

Et il n'était pas le même alors...sans souillures...

Lucifer balaya ses hésitations. Les conséquences lui importaient peu...seul le résultat comptait.

Et la vie de Chloé.

Il entendit Alastor lui murmurer à l'oreille tandis qu'il plantait férocement ses doigts dans sa poitrine:

"Je t'offrirai une jolie tombe parmi ces immondes humains, ne t'inquiètes pas...avec une jolie inscription : Lucifer - Feu Seigneur des Enfers...un truc dans le genre."

Lucifer laissa échapper un rire étouffé avant de rouvrir les yeux et fixer Alastor. Celui-ci semblait décontenancé par l'attitude du Diable. Lucifer lui offrit son plus charmant sourire.

"Tu te trompes...Il y aura écrit... ** _Samael_**...", souffla-t-il.

Il se concentra sur son Âme et, tout en ayant une dernière pensée pour Chloé qui s'ennuierait sans doute sans sa merveilleuse compagnie, libéra sa Lumière...fusionnant avec celle, éclatante, de l'astre brillant derrière lui.

Il sentit ses yeux rougeoyer...non pas des Flammes de L'Enfer...

Non...

Ses yeux étaient devenus deux orbes blancs...éclatants...éblouissants...

Une parfaite réflexion de la Lumière Céleste...

La Luminescence Divine de Samael...

Le Porteur de Lumière.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a comblé._

 _Le prochain très prochainement XD_


	15. le glas de la grande faucheuse

_BONSOIRRRRRRRRRRR A TOUS !_

 _Avant tout, pardon pour mon retard. J'ai eu pas mal de boulot cette semaine et pas une minute à moi pour écrire! Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié!_

 _La preuve : un nouveau chapitre pour vous ce soir! XD_

 _Merci pour vos 2940 vues (oui on est très précis!), on peut faire mieux cela dit ! XDXDXDXD_

 _Bonne Lecture et review-time !_

* * *

 **LE GLAS DE LA GRANDE FAUCHEUSE**

* * *

Une douce lumière.

Chloé sentait une douce lumière entourer tout son corps, toute son âme. Réchauffant, réconfortant chaque parcelle de son être...Doucement. Cette lumière chassait la froideur du néant, emplissant le vide de sa seule présence. De son unique puissance. Chloé aurait facilement gémit de plaisir, entourée et protégée ainsi, si la situation n'avait pas eu un arrière-goût... _surnaturel_.

Ce confort masquait des informations importantes pour l'inspectrice et sa survie.

Elle le sentait.

Cette peur sournoise étreignant son cœur, subtilement polie par la luminescence alentour. L'adrénaline faisant pulser le sang dans ses tempes. Cette surface dure et froide contre son dos, surface rapidement réchauffée par cette mystérieuse et bienfaisante clarté. Où était-elle? Que faisait-elle avant de se retrouver dorlotée par la lumière? Avec qui était-elle ? La lumière continuait de l'entourer, encerclant et caressant ses membres endoloris, faisant ainsi disparaître tout inconfort dans ses muscles. Elle apaisait ses maux avec une facilité déconcertante et semblait communiquer de l'énergie à l'inspectrice. Une énergie... _positive_. Bienveillante. Par quel prodigue cela était-il possible? La luminescence dissipait les ténèbres alentours et l'inspectrice reprit peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Chloé ressentait et entendait davantage ce qui se passait autour d'elle, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Des sons étranglés traduisant une grande souffrance physique agressèrent ses tympans. Elle se raidit à ses sons, anxieuse pour le propriétaire.

 _Lucifer._

La peur étreignant davantage son cœur, Chloé ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière dans la pièce était telle qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement. On aurait dit que...le _Soleil_ lui-même avait décidé de leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, irradiant avec force près d'elle. Inondant chaque centimètre de la pièce de sa lumière puissante et aveuglante. L'inspectrice rouvrit les yeux et pris appui sur ses avant-bras, se redressant en position assise contre le mur. Elle mit sa main en visière sous ses yeux, espérant ainsi atténuer partiellement les faisceaux lumineux qui obstruaient sa vision.

Que diable se passait-il ici?

Elle se souvenait être entrée dans cette pièce et avoir tenté de venir en aide à son partenaire. Et ensuite...plus rien. Voilà, qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant contre le mur, observant avec incrédulité un astre personnifié étrangler avec force Alastor contre le fenêtre brisée. L'inspectrice se figea, interdite. Elle vit le démon se débattre sans succès dans l'étreinte puissante de la Lumière, ses yeux gris écarquillés d'horreur. Chloé plissa les yeux et se concentra sur la source de clarté, intriguée et...sur ses gardes. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'une chose amicale. Était-ce seulement humain ? Une personne? Il ne pouvait pas s'agir du Soleil lui-même! Bien que les événements des dernières heures lui auraient paru impensables il y a encore quelques jours, admettre qu'un astre viendrait à son secours paraissait hautement improbable. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde...

Ça ne pouvait pas être cela.

Alors quoi? Ou...Qui?

Cette lumière allait-elle s'en prendre à elle, après s'être occupée d'Alastor? Et Lucifer? Où était-il ?

Chloé cessa de fixer la source aveuglante aux prises avec le démon pour regarder autour d'elle, en quête de son partenaire blessé. Elle vit Mazekeen et Amenadiel dans le couloir. Ils semblaient toujours bloqués de l'autre côté par la barrière démoniaque invoquée précédemment. Elle vit leurs visages transfigurés par la peur, tous deux fixant avec appréhension la source lumineuse. Chloé ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu la barmaid dans un tel état d'angoisse auparavant. Le frère de Lucifer ne semblait pas mieux loti que la démone. Il frappait avec force l'air, les symboles sombres de la barrière irradiant subtilement à chaque coup porté par l'ange. Mazekeen frappait férocement et sans interruption l'air de ses lames fines, ses coups devenant de plus en plus violents au fil des secondes. Amenadiel frappa encore une fois la barrière de ses poings écorchés et lança un regard désespéré en direction de la source lumineuse. Il hurla quelque chose...une chose qui parvint difficilement jusqu'aux oreilles de l'inspectrice, en partie étouffée par la barrière.

Un hurlement qui l'emplit d'effroi.

"LUCIFER ! NON! NE FAIS PAS CA ! TU CONNAIS LES CONSÉQUENCES ! ARRÊTES!" , hurla-t-il à l'astre incandescent.

 _Lucifer?_

Chloé déglutit difficilement avant de regarder à nouveau l'astre puissant non loin d'elle. Cette Lumière...Cet astre puissant...C'était... _Lucifer_ ? Elle observa plus longuement de ses yeux écarquillés la source lumineuse, guettant des signes distinctifs bien particulier à son partenaire. Et elle le discerna enfin au bout de quelques secondes, par-delà cette enveloppe lumineuse pure et puissante.

Lucifer _était_ la Lumière.

C'était lui et...quelqu'un d'autre à la fois. Il avait bien l'apparence physique caractéristique de son partenaire, mais...ce n'était pas exactement lui. Il manquait cet aspect...sombre, tentateur. Cette passion, la luxure manifeste du Diable qu'il était depuis toujours. Elle avait devant elle une autre version de Lucifer.

Plus...pure...plus... _divine_.

Les faisceaux lumineux se dégageant de son corps et voletant dans son dos éclatant apparaissaient aux yeux de l'inspectrice comme...des ailes. Invisibles et pourtant...subtilement esquissées dans l'air, aux niveaux des omoplates de son partenaire.

Chloé s'était émerveillée à la vue des ailes d'Amenadiel, mais ce n'était rien comparé au spectacle qui lui était à présent offert.

Ici...

Devant elle...

Se trouvait un être...magnifique. Une vision d'une beauté à nulle autre pareille...

Il n'y avait pas de Diable dans cette pièce. C'était un ange...non...un archange. Une esquisse éclatante de la Divinité même. Une parcelle du Créateur personnifiée, modelée à échelle humaine.

La pureté...

La Lumière absolue incarnée devant elle, une simple inspectrice de Los Angeles. Chloé sentait la chaleur de cette luminescence caresser subtilement chaque centimètre de sa peau. Une douceur insoupçonnée au vue de sa puissance exercée à l'encontre du démon. Douceur chatoyante qui sonnait dans l'air comme une magnifique mélodie. Mélodie qu'aucun être humain n'aurait pu reproduire. C'était trop... _parfait_. Trop pure. Unique et inaccessible aux simples mortels. La chaleur des faisceaux balayait délicatement la peau écorchée de l'inspectrice et cette dernière vit avec stupeur ses plaies et bleus s'estomper peu à peu. Elle caressa doucement l'épiderme de sa main, incrédule et émerveillée à la fois. Un vrai miracle. Chloé n'avait plus mal. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi en forme de toute son existence. Jamais.

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur, un sourire extatique naissant sur ses lèvres fines.

C'était tout bonnement merveilleux.

L'inspectrice se sentait privilégiée. Comme si une sorte...d'honneur lui était accordé à elle, simple mortelle, de contempler pleinement la puissance et la pureté du Divin.

Mais pourquoi une chose aussi belle inquiétait tant Amenadiel et Mazekeen? C'était un spectacle censé susciter l'admiration et non la peur. Chloé ne comprenait pas leur réaction et cela n'avait pas une grande importance pour elle à cet instant.

Elle reporta son regard admiratif vers Lucifer, scrutant son visage irradié de lumière lui aussi. Même son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche...sa peau...tout en lui était sublimé par la clarté divine. Ses yeux n'était plus deux orbes noirs intenses. Ils étaient dorénavant deux orbes éclatants, d'un blanc parfait. Ses cheveux demeuraient noirs tout en étant...plus soyeux, mieux dessinés. Lucifer était déjà un très bel homme aux yeux de l'inspectrice, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à la personne concernée. Question de fierté personnelle...Mais là, c'était au-delà même de la définition terrestre de beauté. Lucifer était _tout_.

Le divin, la beauté, la lumière...tout.

Chloé avait devant elle confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait de son partenaire. Et ce, même après avoir pleinement pris conscience de son identité. Lucifer n'était en aucun cas un monstre. Impossible. On le qualifiait de Diable, certes. Mais ce n'était pas lui, juste ce qu'il faisait. Son rôle dans l'ordre des choses. Son _job_ en quelque sorte. Il jouait le rôle d'un monstre, mais n'en était pas un. Lucifer était tellement... _plus_ que cela. Bien plus.

Chloé observa davantage les traits de son partenaire. Traits qu'elle aurait pensé déformés par la rage, comme à son habitude. Mais non. Tout n'était que calme et sérénité sur son visage et dans ses geste. Un calme inquiétant pour Alastor...même pour l'inspectrice. Cette dernière était tellement habituée à voir son partenaire perdre son calme et se laisser dominer par la passion que le voir ainsi, aussi serein faisait naître en son cœur une sourde appréhension. Et ce, malgré la beauté du spectacle que sa Lumière offrait. Elle n'osa pas bouger ou même héler Lucifer.

Alastor luttait contre la poigne puissante enserrant sa gorge. Lucifer l'observa se débattre sans rien dire, un sourire serein sur ses lèvres. Il serra davantage sa main autour du cou du démon, celui-ci battant lamentablement des pieds sous cette étreinte implacable. Lucifer approcha doucement son visage de celui d'Alastor, plongeant son regard éclatant dans celui, plus terne, du démon. Son sourire s'élargit, un sourire presque... _bienveillant_. Sans aucune malice propre au partenaire de l'inspectrice. Il leva sa main et l'apposa délicatement sur la poitrine de l'être démoniaque.

Chloé entendit encore les hurlements étouffés d'Amenadiel traverser la barrière.

"LUCIFER! ARRÊTES! JE T'EN CONJURES! CESSES CETTE FOLIE!"

"LUCIFER! ECOUTES-LE!", renchérit la démone.

Mais Lucifer ne les écouta pas. Ou peut-être ne les entendait-il pas. Chloé n'aurait su dire ce qu'il en était exactement. Personne ne semblait exister à part lui et Alastor. Il continua à fixer sans rien dire ce dernier pendant un instant avant de parler.

"Tu souhaites acquérir mes pouvoirs, être impur?", demanda-t-il.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Lucifer que l'inspectrice venait d'entendre. En aucun cas. Elle n'avait aucun accent. Une voix pure, profonde et...innocente. Une innocence qui ne traduisait aucune pitié cependant. Une sorte de chant céleste aux oreilles de Chloé.

Alastor secoua faiblement la tête en signe de dénégation, une tentative désespérée pour sauver sa peau. Tentative qui ne mènerait à rien, excepté sa destruction. Nette et définitive. Lucifer semblait irradier davantage au fil des secondes, plongeant la pièce dans une clarté puissante et douloureuse pour les rétines de l'inspectrice. Il offrit un sourire empreint de bonté au démon avant de continuer de sa voix posée et chantante :

"Eh bien, les voici..."

"Non! Je t'en prie, arrêtes!", gémit Alastor, effrayé. " C'était pas mon idée, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, tu le sais Luc'! C'est lui! Arr...!"

Les dernières suppliques moururent dans la gorge du démon. Chloé plissa les yeux sous la nouvelle vague de lumière entourant les deux hommes. Elle aperçu Alastor se contorsionné avec violence au contact de la clarté, comme s'il était brûlé, blessé par cette dernière. Ce qui était très certainement le cas. La lumière augmentait en puissance à chaque secondes, pulsant et grondant de part et d'autre de la pièce. Chloé se tassa contre le mur lorsque les filaments vinrent à nouveau caresser ses pieds, craignant d'être également blessée par ceux-ci. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une simple mortelle. Mais il n'en fut rien.

La clarté devint telle qu'elle fut contrainte de fermer les yeux, aveuglée. Les hurlements apeurés de la démone et de l'ange furent rapidement étouffés par le grondement imposant. Chloé enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, attendant que la clarté s'atténue enfin. Elle crut entendre les murs craquer autour d'elle, ces surfaces solides offrant peu de résistance au pouvoir en action. Le grondement monta rapidement dans les aigus, agressant les oreilles de l'inspectrice qu'elle protégea de ses mains tremblantes.

Et le silence revint aussi soudainement qu'il avait disparu.

Chloé resta un instant recroquevillé sur elle-même, interdite. Courrait-elle un quelconque danger si elle se redressait? Être témoin de la puissance divine n'était sans doute pas dénuée de risque pour une humaine. Elle attendit encore un moment avant de relever très lentement la tête, jetant un regard inquiet en direction de Lucifer. Ce dernier était à nouveau lui-même. Pâle comme la mort, couvert de sang et...seul. Alastor avait tout bonnement disparu. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace physique du démon. Un fait qui n'attristait en rien l'inspectrice. Lucifer s'écroula sur le sol recouvert de verre avant même que Chloé ne puisse esquisser un geste. Elle poussa une exclamation d'angoisse et se redressa vivement, prenant appui d'une main sur le mur froid derrière elle. Elle aperçu Amenadiel et Mazekeen frapper à l'unisson la barrière, celle-ci se craquelant enfin sous leurs coups puissants. Chloé ne leur prêta guère plus d'attention, trop préoccupée par l'état de son partenaire.

"Lucifer...", souffla-t-elle en courant vers lui d'une démarche maladroite.

Il reposait sur le flanc, dos à elle. Le soleil levant caressant doucement son corps blessé. Chloé s'agenouilla auprès de lui et le mit rapidement sur le dos. Son visage tuméfié était si serein. Trop serein. L'inspectrice pencha sa tête au niveau de sa poitrine mutilée, guettant un quelconque battement de cœur. Battement de cœur qui tardait à venir. Chloé releva la tête et tâta d'une main tremblante l'intérieur du cou de son partenaire. Pas de pouls. Rien. Aucun signe de vie. Elle entendit vaguement Amenadiel et la barmaid se précipiter à ses côtés. Avant même qu'ils ne la questionnent elle s'écria :

"Il ne respire plus! LUCIFER!"

Elle empoigna son visage entre ses doigts, guettant désespérément une réaction de sa part. Un signe qui ferait disparaître cette pression insoutenable autour de son propre cœur. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'avait pas le droit de la quitter. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. En se sacrifiant pour la sauver. Chloé ne pourrait pas le supporter. Des larmes vinrent chatouiller le coin de ses yeux tandis qu'elle secouait d'une main tremblante le corps sans vie de Lucifer. Elle entendit vaguement un tintement métallique au niveau de la main droite de ce dernier et fit instinctivement dévier son regard vers la source du bruit.

Elle vit la bague glisser de l'annulaire de Lucifer avant de tournoyer doucement dans un sifflement glacial sur le sol humide.

Ce sifflement sonna comme un glas pour l'inspectrice.

Le glas de la grande faucheuse.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Qu'en dites-vous ? Bon? Pas bon? XD_

 _Prochain chapitre dans un semaine max, sinon plus tôt._

 _Et on n'oublie pas les reviews :p_


	16. Dieu a un plan

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

 _Voici enfin le chapitre 16. Pardon pour l'attente : beaucoup de boulot et de microbes qui ralentissent ma prose._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _R-E-V-I-E-W-S !_

* * *

 **DIEU A UN PLAN**

* * *

Il ne sentait plus rien.

Enfin.

Plus de douleur, aucun inconfort. Il n'avait plus froid et, franchement, rien que pour ce minuscule détail, le Diable lui-même se serait abaissé aux larmes de soulagement. Une fois n'était pas coutume...

Lucifer se laissa aller à l'absence de sensations désagréables. Son corps et son esprit étaient légers, détendus. Libérés des heures de souffrance qui avaient rythmées la nuit passée. Enfin. Lucifer avait la paix.

Du moins...C'est ce qu'il croyait.

Dans les ténèbres ambiantes qui l'entouraient, il cru entendre de faibles sons indistincts aux premiers abords qui vinrent à gagner en puissance au fil des secondes. Lucifer, à la fois agacé et intrigué par ce fond sonore inopportun à ce moment de détente salutaire, tendit l'oreille. On aurait dit...des notes de musique. Une partition jouée au piano. Chose vraiment étrange à entendre dans les ténèbres. Lucifer était bien placé pour le savoir, il n'y avait clairement pas de piano dans ce genre de lieu. Les Enfers lui paraîtraient d'ailleurs d'un ennui mortel sans son instrument de prédilection.

Cette constatation vint semer le trouble dans l'esprit de Lucifer. Il se souvenait clairement avoir laissé libre cours à sa... _Lumière_. Ses pouvoirs d'archange jusqu'alors sous scellés dans son Âme. Pour une bonne raison. Lumière et Ténèbres ne pouvaient coexister en harmonie, l'une cherchant invariablement à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Lucifer avait choisi de libérer sa Lumière...acceptant pleinement les conséquences de ce choix. Un démon, même anciennement archange, ne pouvait user des pouvoirs divins sans signer son arrêt de mort. Etre le Diable n'y changerait rien. C'était comme...empoisonner consciemment son corps avec un poison foudroyant. La Lumière Divine était un poison corrosif pour tout être démoniaque, Alastor aurait pu en témoigner s'il n'en avait pas été la première victime. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Lucifer. Se souvenir de ses cris apeurés était vraiment plaisant à cet instant. Malgré tout, cette action punitive incluait un aller-simple en Enfer pour le Diable.

Un prix qu'il était clairement prêt à payer pour _elle_...Chloé. Elle allait lui manquer c'est certain. Et il lui manquerait d'autant plus, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Une fois qu'on connaissait Lucifer, on ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Il n'y pouvait rien. Et ce n'était pas comme si le manque qu'il produisait chez les gens le déplaisait. Tout ça allait lui manquer...

Lucifer n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, trop à l'aise jusqu'alors dans les ténèbres pour daigner faire le moindre geste. Il était jusqu'alors certain de l'endroit où il avait atterri. Ses chers vieux Enfers...Sa mort physique incluait un retour définitif en ces lieux étouffants d'ennui.

Et pourtant...Lucifer entendait de plus en plus distinctement ces notes de musique. Or...il était impossible qu'un tel son existe en Enfer.

Perplexe, Lucifer fit une timide tentative de mouvement, gardant toujours obstinément les yeux fermés. Son corps s'éveilla doucement, augmentant les sensations et informations migrant jusqu'au cerveau fatigué du Diable. Informations qui ne faisaient que renforcer ses doutes quant au lieu où il se trouvait actuellement. Lucifer sentit des draps fins sous ses paumes, de la soie de qualité. L'arrière de son crâne reposait sur des coussins plus moelleux que les nuages, renforçant son envie de garder les yeux fermés. Il sentit une légère brise fraiche caresser son visage. Partagé entre l'envie de dormir et celle d'éluder ce mystère alentour, Lucifer émit un grognement de frustration avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Il faisait sombre autour de lui, mais il put néanmoins distinguer un plafond reconnaissable entre tous.

Celui de sa chambre, dans son penthouse.

Lucifer plissa les yeux, perdu. Ce n'était pas possible. La libération de ses pouvoirs divins incluaient deux choix. Deux. Soit il se réveillait en Enfers, option détestable pour lui. Soit il se réveillait dans une pièce sordide et glacée avec l'inspectrice invoquant son paternel pour la énième fois alors qu'il se vidait de son sang. Option tout aussi déplaisante pour Lucifer, mais ô combien préférable aux Flammes Eternelles.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans son lit...

Lucifer prit appui sur ses avant-bras et se redressa légèrement sur les draps, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à ce qui l'entourait. C'était bien sa chambre, pas de doute. Bien que certains détails sortaient de l'ordinaire. Le brouillard épais par exemple. Une brume opaque tourbillonnait doucement au ras du sol marbré, ajoutant une note assez macabre au décor de la chambre. Lucifer s'assit sur le lit et regarda rapidement l'état son corps. Pas de blessures. Encore moins de sang. Sa jambe semblait se porter comme un charme. Il portait un costume impeccable, sans le moindre accro ou éraflure due aux événements récents. On aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé en le voyant ainsi. Tous ces détails indiquaient de plus en plus clairement que Lucifer ne pouvait se trouver en Enfers, encore moins sur Terre.

Mais alors...où Diable se trouvait-il?

La brume compacte caressant ses chaussures lui faisait penser à un très mauvais remake de _Thriller_. Michael Jackson allait-il débarquer et lui pousser la chansonnette avec ses potes zombies? Les notes de musique continuaient à flotter dans l'air. Lucifer se leva du lit et se dirigea doucement vers le salon. La musique semblait provenir de cette pièce.

Tout paraissait étrangement calme , hormis la musique douce s'élevant du salon. Lucifer descendit prudemment les marches, sur ses gardes. Le salon était à peine éclairé par les luminaires, empêchant Lucifer de distinguer avec netteté ce qui l'entourait. Il cru apercevoir quelqu'un assis à son piano. Sans aucun doute l'auteur de cette musique agaçante. Cet individu aurait sans doute une idée de ce qu'il faisait ici. Lucifer avança rapidement jusqu'au piano et se figea à mi-parcours, interdit. L'homme assis continuait à jouer, malgré le fait que Lucifer lui faisait maintenant face.

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, bouleversé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

"F...Franck...?", dit-il dans un souffle.

* * *

Lucifer devait avoir l'air ridicule. Pour une fois. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, fixant d'un air abasourdi Franck jouer à son piano. Ce dernier continua à caresser les clés du clavier avec une incroyable dextérité pour un cadavre.

Il était _mort_. Mort et enterré.

Lucifer n'y comprenait rien. Franck était censé s'emmerder au Paradis entre les discours pompeux d'Uriel et les conversations plates des autres âmes sauvées. Franck jeta un regard goguenard à Lucifer, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant de jouer. Lucifer ferma la bouche pour la rouvrir à nouveau avant de pousser un long soupir de résignation.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre...", soupira-t-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers le bar.

Franck laissa échapper un rire et secoua doucement la tête, amusé. Lucifer prit un verre vide et le rempli d'une dose généreuse de bourbon avant de s'assoir à côté de son ami ressuscité. Il avala d'une traite le liquide ambré et rempli à nouveau son verre avant de jauger du regard le révérend. Celui-ci continua à pianoter tranquillement, ne jetant que de temps en temps un regard à Lucifer, pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'étrangeté de la situation. Lucifer posa la bouteille sur le piano et observa Franck jouer pendant quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne daigne enfin lui parler :

"C'est _Spirit in the Night_ de Bruce Springsteen...Vous connaissez?"

"Oui, mais je n'aurai pas cru que c'était cette merveilleuse partition...quand on vous entend jouer...", rétorqua Lucifer.

Franck sourit à cette réplique, mais ne cessa pas pour autant de jouer. Son visage se crispa soudain, reflétant une peine immense.

"J'ai joué ce morceau la nuit de l'accident...avant...", murmura-t-il.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Lucifer savait à quoi il faisait allusion. La fameuse nuit où sa fille et les parents de Connor avaient perdu la vie dans un banale accident de voiture. Franck arrêta de jouer, ses doigts tremblants légèrement sur la clavier. Lucifer déglutit et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il s'efforça de cacher son désarroi en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de bourbon.

"En tout cas, vous jouez toujours aussi mal!", déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel à l'intention du révérend.

Franck éclata de rire et adressa un sourire à Lucifer, ce dernier lui rendit également un sourire complice. Le révérend haussa les épaules en signe de reddition et ferma le pupitre.

"Je n'ai plus vraiment l'occasion de pratiquer depuis mon envol au Paradis, c'est clair!", attesta-t-il en caressant doucement le bois noir du piano.

"Maintenant que vous y faites allusion...", fit remarquer Lucifer d'un ton innocent."Vous pourriez me dire ce que vous faites ici au lieu de vous ennuyer ferme avec votre fille au milieu des emplumés lumineux qui me servent de famille?"

Franck se tourna vers Lucifer et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Lucifer soutint son regard, espérant sincèrement une réponse valable. Au bout de quelques secondes, le révérend plissa les yeux. Il semblait assez perplexe. Une chose en commun avec Lucifer. La perplexité rythmait ces dernières minutes et ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître.

"Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez, n'est-ce-pas?"

Cela sonnait davantage comme une constatation qu'une véritable question aux oreilles de Lucifer. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de se resservir une généreuse dose de bourbon. Franck continua à le fixer, apparemment amusé par la situation actuelle.

" Eh bien...je pensais me réveiller en Enfer. Et, à moins que vous ne soyeux la toute dernière version des supplices engendrés en ce lieu, je doute fortement d'y être! Nous ne sommes pas non plus sur Terre, auquel cas je serai en train de converser avec l'inspectrice et non avec vous. Le Paradis est définitivement exclu, vu mon passif familial...Donc, non. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je donne ma langue au chat. Enfin...façon de parler...je hais ces sales bêtes!", conclut-il en réprimant un frisson de dégoût.

"Mmmh...en même temps, c'est bien la première fois que vous vous montrez aussi imprudent. C'est un cas de figure unique...", marmonna Franck, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Quitte à être bloqué ici avec vous, vous pourriez au moins partager vos pensées, _padre_!", s'agaça Lucifer.

Des réponses. Il voulait juste des réponses. Une simple explication. C'était pas si compliqué!

" Vous êtes mort, Lucifer...", répondit calmement Franck.

Lucifer but une rasade de bourbon avant d'éclater de rire.

"Vous êtes doué pour énoncer l'évidence même! J'avais compris, merci! Ce que je ne pige pas, c'est pourquoi je me retrouve ici et pas en Enfer..."

Franck secoua la tête en signe de dénégation avant de répéter à nouveau d'un ton extrêmement sérieux:

"Vous êtes _mort_ , Lucifer..."

Ce dernier scruta le visage du révérend, interdit. Mort...Cela voulait donc dire...

Lucifer jeta un regard rapide à sa main et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. La bague n'y était plus. Et si elle n'était plus là...alors...

Il regarda à nouveau Franck, toute envie de plaisanter l'ayant subitement abandonné. Franck hocha imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour répondre à la question tacite se reflétant dans les yeux sombres du Diable.

" Il ne s'agit pas d'une mort physique. Votre Âme est également sur le point de s'éteindre. Définitivement...", expliqua posément Franck.

Lucifer déglutit difficilement, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et son verre de bourbon lui parut soudain écœurant. Il reposa celui-ci sur le piano, un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mort.

Définitivement.

Lucifer n'avait pas du tout envisagé cette fin. Une mort définitive...ça paraissait tellement surréaliste pour lui. L'immortalité avait le don de minimiser, voir d'occulter ce genre de détail. Être le Diable ne lui permettait pas d'échapper à cela, de toute évidence. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu, non? Vivre comme les mortels. Ne plus rien à voir avec son Paternel. Le retrait de son immortalité était un faible prix à payer. Lucifer était assez étonné du calme qui habitait son corps. Il aurait pensé, comme n'importe qui le connaissant un tant soit peu, réagir beaucoup violemment à cette nouvelle. Hurler. Détruire les choses qui l'entouraient. Maudire son Père encore et encore.

Rien ne vint.

Juste une profonde fatigue. De la résignation. Et une certaine sérénité.

Lucifer esquissa un léger sourire et caressa machinalement l'endroit où se trouvait jadis sa bague. Une habitude tenace. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de mourir. Mourir après une existence aussi longue que la sienne ressemblait davantage à une délivrance. Une sorte de cadeau inattendu. Et il ne pouvait clairement pas regretter ce qui l'avait amené dans cette situation précaire.

 _Chloé._

Sa très chère inspectrice.

Lucifer avait utilisé ses pouvoirs divins en toute connaissance de cause. Certes, il pensait davantage à une mort physique qu'à une mort définitive. Mourir pour Chloé prenait vraiment une tournure mélodramatique avec ces nouvelles informations. Une tournure involontaire et assez fleur bleue à ses yeux. Mourir pour une banale humaine.

Non. Elle n'était en rien banale. Certainement pas.

Elle était bien plus que cela pour lui. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien...ou ne cherchait pas réellement à le savoir. Chloé était importante pour Lucifer. La savoir en danger ou malheureuse faisait naître en lui des sensations déstabilisantes et assez excitantes. Il ne savait toujours pas définir avec exactitude la nature de cette étreinte douloureuse dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il pensait à elle. C'était agréable et inconfortable à la fois.

Il ne la reverrait plus.

A cette simple pensée, l'étreinte au niveau de sa poitrine devint suffocante et le sourire las de Lucifer mua en une grimace de douleur. Il crispa ses mains contre ses jambes et sentit le regard bienveillant du révérend posé sur lui. Lucifer se redressa et agrippa son verre à peine entamé pour le vider d'une traite.

"Pourquoi avoir fait cela, Lucifer? Pourquoi risquer votre vie? Votre Âme?", demanda doucement son ancien ami.

Lucifer échangea un regard avec lui avant de rapidement détourner la tête. Il trouva soudain son verre fascinant et le fixa intensément avant de répondre d'une voix faussement enjouée :

"Vous me connaissez, Franck! Je ne rate jamais une occasion de sortir des sentiers battus! Briser les interdits, c'est ma spécialité..."

Franck continua à fixer longuement Lucifer, augmentant l'inconfort de ce dernier. Il brisa le silence ambiant au bout de quelques secondes :

"Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Si vous ne souhaitez pas le dire, soit. Je ne suis pas là pour ça, de toute manière..."

"Et pourquoi donc êtes-vous là, Franck? Une dernière tentative de votre part pour racheter mon âme damnée? Une envie sournoise de me torturer les tympans avant ma fin imminente ? Je suis curieux !", ironisa Lucifer.

" Votre Père a un plan, Lucifer. Et votre mort n'en fait pas partie...", annonça le révérend.

Lucifer émit un rire moqueur et secoua légèrement la tête, dépité. Encore ce cher bon vieux paternel...Toujours en train de lui gâcher ses meilleurs moments. Il ne pouvait même pas vivre sa mort en paix. Enfin...façon de parler.

" Je sais, je sais. **_Il_** a toujours un plan. C'est dans sa nature! **_Il_** a toujours eu un besoin névrotique de tout contrôler! Littéralement!", cracha Lucifer d'un ton amer.

Franck ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette remarque acerbe. Remarque cachant un fond de vérité. Dieu avait clairement besoin de tout contrôler. Ou pas. Qui pouvait le savoir? Lucifer ne l'avait jamais compris. Il avait cru le comprendre un jour. Il y a longtemps. Dans une autre vie. Et Lucifer s'était lourdement trompé, payant cette erreur par un aller-simple dans les Ténèbres. Il ne daignait plus vraiment s'intéresser aux plans grandiloquents de cet imbécile omnipotent depuis.

"Et donc...?", demanda Lucifer, assez énervé."Quel est le cher plan de mon Père? Si ma mort n'était pas planifié, pourquoi ne pas simplement me ramener à la vie? Pourquoi cette absurde mise en scène digne d'un clip de Michael Jackson?...En parlant de lui, je n'aurais jamais pensé l'accueillir en Enfer! Une si grande star à tourmenter...Un vrai gâchis, vraiment! Mais bon, ses passe-temps étaient assez discutables, si vous voulez mon av..."

" ** _Il_** a une mission à vous confier...", le coupa Franck. "Une mission vitale..."

"Magnifique!", s'exclama Lucifer, de plus en plus agacé. " Malheureusement, je me vois au regret de rejeter cette mission de la plus haute importance. La dernière en date m'a enfermé dans une fournaise privée durant des millénaires, alors..."

"Même si cette mission implique la vie de Chloé?", lui demanda Franck, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Lucifer se tut et fixa intensément Franck, cherchant un indice dans ses pupilles. Une vague chance que tout cela ne soit qu'un mensonge, un piège pour qu'il accepte plus facilement les plans absurdes du Paternel. En quoi Chloé pouvait bien être impliqué d'une quelconque manière dans cette supposée mission d'importance capitale? Ce n'était qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autres. Le sourire de Franck s'élargit, ce dernier ayant enfin toute l'attention de Lucifer.

" Qu'est-ce que l'inspectrice vient faire dans toute cette histoire?" , demanda Lucifer d'une voix blanche.

Franck s'adossa nonchalamment au pupitre noir avant de lui répondre sur un ton badin :

"C'est vous qui l'avez impliquée...involontairement bien sûr. Elle est devenue une cible à la minute où vous avez montré votre attachement pour elle. Alastor l'a rapidement compris. Et le commanditaire de cette affaire le comprendra également..."

Lucifer écouta Franck sans pour autant comprendre où il voulait en venir.

"Je ne comprends pas, _padre_...Qu'est-ce qu' ** _Il_** veut?"

"Votre Père a un souci de gestion interne, si je puis dire. Vous aviez compris qu'Alastor n'était qu'un pion, n'est-ce-pas? Un pion dans une partie beaucoup plus grande...", énonça le révérend, tel un instituteur donnant cours à un élève récalcitrant.

"Oui, j'avais compris merci! Ce connard n'a pas pu récupérer ses pouvoirs tout seul...La vraie question est : _qui_?"

"Nous y voilà! Cet individu est le souci de votre Père..."

"Comment ça?", l'interrogea Lucifer, perdu. "ça ne me dit pas qui..."

Lucifer s'interrompit, comprenant enfin où son vieil ami voulait en venir. Lui seul était capable de restituer les pouvoirs d'un démon. Excepté son Père, évidemment. Chose qu' ** _Il_** ne ferait jamais, à moins d'être devenu complètement tordu. Possibilité assez plausible aux yeux de son fils. A part ce dernier, seuls des êtres divins puissants pouvaient octroyer des dons magiques à d'autres individus inférieurs : démons, humain ou tout autre créature vivante. Mais qui se permettrait de défier ainsi leur Père? Lui seul avait le monopole de la rébellion. Et pourquoi ne réglait- ** _Il_** pas tout cela lui-même?

"S'il s'agit d'un ange, pourquoi...?" , commença Lucifer, perplexe.

"Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel ange, Lucifer. Un archange est impliqué. Et selon vous, lequel de vos frères vous méprise assez pour oser défier la Volonté de Dieu?", l'aiguilla Franck.

Lucifer plissa les yeux, perdu, avant de les écarquiller d'effroi.

Non.

Pas _lui_.

Impossible.

La rage et la crainte étreignirent son cœur, accentuant fortement le bruit de sa respiration. Il crispa les mains autour de son verre, la matière cristalline crissant légèrement sous la pression. De tous les archanges, ça ne pouvait être lui.

"Non...impossible...", murmura-t-il entre ses dents, la mâchoire crispée.

"Vous savez que c'est la vérité. Vous l'aviez vous-même pressenti!", argumenta Franck, imperturbable face à l'hostilité manifeste de Lucifer.

"Et en quoi tout cela me concerne ?!", cria presque ce dernier. "Mon cher Père ne peut-il pas régler ce problème tout seul? La dernière fois qu' ** _Il_** a du punir un archange, ça c'est plutôt bien passé pour **_Lui_**!"

Franck haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu' ** _Il_** ne souhaite pas s'impliquer davantage dans cette histoire..."

"Quelle surprise!", marmonna le Diable d'une voix froide.

"... ** _Il_** veut que vous vous en chargiez. N'oubliez pas: la vie de Chloé est également en jeu. Elle est dans sa ligne de mire, en même temps que vous l'êtes! C'est aussi une occasion de prendre votre revanche...", poursuivit-il.

Prendre sa revanche. Et comment? Il était le Diable, certes. Mais ce simple titre ne lui donnait aucun avantage. Plutôt un grand nombre de désavantages. Il n'avait plus ses ailes. Et ses pouvoirs divins étaient maintenant exclus. Bien que la mort l'attendrait sûrement face à lui. Il ne voyait aucune fin heureuse à cette maudite mission.

Il devait pourtant trouver un moyen. Qu'il accepte ou non, Chloé serait dans son sillage. Il était hors de question de la mettre à nouveau en danger par sa faute. Lui, n'aurait aucune pitié. Il prendrait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir Lucifer, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables avant de l'achever. Être un archange ne signifiait pas être bon, bienveillant. Au contraire.

Lucifer poussa un long soupir avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

"Il semble que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...", soupira-t-il à l'intention du révérend.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

"Nous avons tous le choix.", déclara Franck.

Lucifer sentit un souffle glacé balayer sa nuque et se retourna vivement. Il n'y avait rien. Uniquement le bar faiblement éclairé et baigné de brume écœurante. Il fixa un moment le comptoir avant de se retourner vers Franck. Ce dernier avait tout bonnement disparu. Lucifer regarda autour de lui, intrigué. Personne, à part lui et cette maudite brume.

" _Padre_?", cria-t-il alentours.

Il n'eut pour unique réponse que le silence. Lucifer haussa les épaules, blasé par toute cette situation rocambolesque. Franck aurait au moins pu partager un dernier verre avec lui avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Ou tenter une dernière partition au piano. En fait...non. Heureusement qu'il était parti. Les tympans de Lucifer souffraient encore de sa prestation précédente.

Lucifer rempli son verre de bourbon avant de porter ce dernier à ses lèvres. Une douleur sourde vint soudain torturer sa jambe, le faisant crier de surprise. Il lâcha son verre qui se brisa en mille morceaux au sein du brouillard sinueux. Lucifer agrippa avec force le pupitre du piano, le souffle court. Il sentit encore de vives décharges secouer ses muscles de manière régulière. Il gémit fortement et serra davantage ses doigts contre le bois noir, ses jointures blanchit par la forte pression exercée. Lucifer sentit la bile remonter le long de sa gorge sous le coup de cette douleur soudaine. Il jeta un regard au membre torturé.

Sa jambe était à nouveau emmailloté dans ce qui restait de sa veste Prada, de minuscules trainées de sang coulant le long du tissu imbibé. Lucifer ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Une autre douleur sourde et plus insupportable encore vint frapper ses poumons. Lucifer hurla et s'écroula sur le sol brumeux, tremblant. Il sentit vaguement le liquide ferreux emplir sa bouche. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait planté un poignard entre ses côtes. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un sifflement indistinct. Lucifer ferma les yeux, accablé par cette nouvelle vague de souffrance. Pourquoi avait-il de nouveau aussi mal? Il avait accepté, non? N'avait-il pas droit à un moment de répit?

Lucifer ouvrit faiblement les yeux, en quête d'aide. De Franck. Tout était à nouveau flou. Les ténèbres l'encerclèrent pour la énième fois. Et pour une fois, Lucifer en était heureux. Les ténèbres impliquaient la suppression de la douleur. Où il se réveillerait par après n'était qu'un détail sans importance. Il crut entendre la voix de Franck, un faible murmure au creux de son oreille, avant de sombrer.

" N'oubliez pas, Lucifer..."

"... _Dieu a un plan_."

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)_

 _A la semaine prochaine!_


	17. Sauvée par le gong

_Bonsoirrrrrrrrr!_

 _3900 vues OO ! Merciiiiiii !_

 _Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. J'en prévois encore trois après celui-ci :)_

 _Bonne lecture et laissez le désir de reviewer vous submerger : Lucifer serait fier de vous ! XD_

* * *

 **SAUVÉE PAR LE GONG**

* * *

Une sirène assourdissante au-dehors.

Des cris de douleurs, des larmes.

Des ordres aboyés sur un ton pressé.

Le crissement de roulettes métalliques sur le sol immaculé.

Tous ces sons assourdissants et mélangés parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Chloé sans pour autant l'affecter. Elle fixait sans réellement voir le personnel médical déambuler d'un pas rapide ou lent - selon la nature de l'urgence - le couloir où elle était prostrée depuis trois longues heures. Assise, les avant-bras appuyés sur ses jambes tremblantes de fatigue, Chloé fixait d'un œil vide les gens courir, marcher, appeler, quémander de l'aide ou des informations sur leurs proches hospitalisés.

Elle regardait, entendait...mais ne voyait, ni n'écoutait vraiment le monde vivre autour d'elle.

Aucun son, aucune image ne semblait l'atteindre excepté le film des dernières heures qu'elle faisait défiler inlassablement dans son esprit. Une attache. Une bouée. Pour ne pas perdre pied. Ne pas craquer. Continuer à espérer.

 _Le corps de Lucifer s'arc-boutant violemment contre le sol poussiéreux, ses yeux révulsés dans leur orbites, un râle douloureux s'échappant de sa gorge tandis que ses poumons se remplissaient miraculeusement d'air._

 _Lucifer retombant sur le sol...inerte...mais vivant._

 _Lucifer...couvert de sang...mais...en vie._

 _Lucifer...Vivant._

 ** _Vivant_**

Chloé répétait ce simple mot encore et encore dans son esprit.

Il était vivant.

 _La voix de Dan provenant de la radio dans sa poche._

 _Sa propre voix tremblante expliquant la situation à son ex-mari...omettant les détails surnaturels...quémandant une aide médicale..._

 _Amenadiel déployant ses ailes, lui adressant un sourire bienveillant avant de disparaître dans un souffle._

 _Mazekeen créant d'un geste furtif de sa main un clone trait pour trait semblable à Alastor._

 _Mazekeen tirant une balle dans la tête du pantin à l'aide de son arme de service et mettant une autre arme dans la main froide du clone._

 _Mazekeen, rendant son arme à Chloé._

 _La voix de Dan au fond du couloir._

 _Les sirènes de l'ambulance._

 _Le personnel ambulancier l'emmenant à l'écart._

Loin de Lucifer.

Chloé se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure et focalisa son regard sur ses mains. Ses mains tachées de sang.. Celui de Lucifer. Ses mains rouge sang qu'elle frottait mécaniquement avec un tissu blanc depuis une éternité. Ses mains propres, mais qui apparaissaient toujours sales et obstinément rouges aux yeux de l'inspectrice. Frottant encore. Et encore. Son épiderme à vif sous ces frottements lents et incessants. Le liquide carmin désormais imbibé sur le tissu blanc...aussi blanc que la chemise de Lucifer.

Avant tout cela. Avant...ce chaos.

Ce blanc qui paraissait si gris face à la Lumière de Lucifer. Cette Lumière qui l'avait soignée, _elle_...et l'avait tué, _lui_.

Un bref instant. Un instant d'une éternité...Une éternité de tourments.

Tourments.

L'esprit de Chloé était tourmenté. Torturé par ces vaines tentatives d'assimiler les évènements précédents. Ainsi que leurs conséquences. Pour elle. Pour Lucifer. Pour leur relation. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle, son esprit passant d'un extrême à l'autre. D'une émotion insurmontable à un rationalisme détestable. Tout n'était qu'un amas compact d'interrogations à la pertinence plus ou moins discutable. Le tout se muant en un insupportable bourdonnement interne, fusionnant avec le bourdonnement pressant du lieu.

Un cauchemar.

Elle nageait en plein cauchemar.

Chloé tapotait nerveusement le sol de son talon sans s'en rendre compte, son regard toujours vide fixé sur ses mains écorchées. Son corps essayait tant bien que mal d'extérioriser son tourment interne, de faire baisser la pression grandissante avant d'atteindre un niveau critique. L'inspectrice se fichait bien de craquer en plein hôpital. Au milieu de parfaits inconnus. Elle était bien au-delà de ses futiles préoccupations sociales.

Son cerveau était désormais privé de toute occupation...d'adrénaline. Elle devait maintenant affronter la réalité qui s'offrait à elle, la narguait depuis cette nuit. Une totale remise en question des fondements de son existence. De ses convictions. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. De distractions. Chloé devait faire face à la réalité.

Lucifer...Le Diable.

Lucifer...qui avait risqué bien plus que sa vie pour elle.

Lucifer...entre la vie et la mort...pour elle.

D'autres questions vrillaient ses méninges épuisées : les anges, les démons, Dieu, le Paradis, Les Enfers...La liste était très longue. Bien trop longue.

Une équipe médicale passa en trombe devant elle, vociférant des ordres agressifs et tirant avec force un chariot de réanimation le long du couloir. Toutes les personnes présentes suivirent ce cortège des yeux.

Tout le monde, excepté Chloé.

C'est à peine si elle aurait remarqué un lion en plein milieu de la salle d'attente. Elle était seule...face à ses pensées. A ces questions. A cette peur sourde qui comprimait sa poitrine.

Pourquoi avait-elle peur?

Elle ne savait pas vraiment et elle savait légèrement. Craignait-elle pour sa vie? Pour la _sienne_? Celle de sa famille ? Avait-elle peur du changement? De l'abandon? De la perte? Craignait-elle ces forces puissantes qui semblaient pouvoir décider du sort de l'humanité? Sort funeste ou glorieux? Avait-elle peur pour la vie de Lucifer?

Avait-elle peur **_de_** Lucifer?

"Tenez..."

Chloé sursauta légèrement et se redressa sur sa chaise. Elle adressa un regard perdu à Mazekeen et au gobelet en carton brûlant tendu vers elle. La démone tenait du bout des doigts le récipient vers l'inspectrice. Chloé mettant apparemment trop de temps à se décider aux yeux de Maze, cette dernière agita d'un geste impatient et agressif le breuvage devant les yeux rouges de l'inspectrice.

"Buvez! Vous avez une sale tête...", ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

Chloé fixa un instant Mazekeen, puis le gobelet fumant avant de le prendre précautionneusement dans ses mains. Le surface chaude du récipient réchauffa rapidement ses paumes jusqu'alors glacées. Elle posa le gobelet sur ses genoux, maintenant ses mains autour alors qu'elle fixait encore son contenu sombre et fumant. Maze s'éloigna d'elle et tira bruyamment sur le sol une chaise jusqu' à Chloé. Les autres personnes présentes sursautèrent et adressèrent tous un regard hostile à la démone alors que cette dernière s'asseyait aux côtés de l'inspectrice prostrée, ses jambes fines étendues sur le siège déplacé.

Chloé caressa distraitement la surface rugueuse du gobelet et le porta lentement à ses lèvres. Le liquide amer lui brûla l'intérieur de la gorge et l'inspectrice avala le breuvage infect en grimaçant. Ce marasme brunâtre censé être du café réchauffa néanmoins le corps de Chloé, réveillant par la-même son esprit embrumé par ses pensées tortueuses. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée, puis une autre. Sous le regard attentif de Maze. Cette dernière cessa de la fixer et reporta son regard sur la grande horloge murale au-dessus de l'entrée des urgences, à quelques mètres d'elles. Elle soupira fortement et enfonça ses mains fines dans ses poches.

" Ça va faire combien de temps qu'il est là-dedans?", demanda Maze en désignant d'un geste sec du menton les portes du bloc opératoire.

"Trois heures..."

Chloé ne reconnut même pas sa propre voix. Un son rauque, brisé...ne traduisant qu'une profonde fatigue.

Trois heures.

Cent-quatre-vingt interminables minutes d'incertitude grandissante. Le soleil s'élevait haut dans le ciel, à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Si Chloé y réfléchissait plus avant, cela faisait environ vingt-quatre heures qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Elle n'avait pas eu un seul instant de répit depuis la veille. Pas même maintenant. Son esprit surchauffé par toutes ces questions, toutes ces suppositions et toutes ces craintes la maintenaient dans un état alerte. On aurait pu en douter en la voyant ainsi prostrée sur ce siège inconfortable, le regard terne et le corps affaissé sur lui-même.

"Pourquoi ça prend aussi longtemps?", s'énerva la barmaid.

L'inspectrice se redressa, relâchant la pression dans ses épaules douloureuses et s'adossa contre le mur froid du couloir. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, remettant tant bien que mal de l'ordre dans ses pensées éparses avant de pouvoir converser correctement avec Mazekeen.

"Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et...", commença Chloé d'une voix faible.

"Je ne parle pas de ces stupides humains qui croient pouvoir le soigner!", l'interrompit la démone en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. " Lucifer est immortel! Il aurait déjà dû récupérer...Ca ne prend jamais autant de temps d'habitude...", marmonna-t-elle, son visage plissé par des fines rides d'inquiétude.

 _D'habitude..._

Cela lui était donc déjà arriver? Que voulait donc impliquer cette immortalité? Lucifer paraissait si éloigné d'elle, dorénavant. Quasi inaccessible...

Si elle se fiait aux paroles de Maze, Lucifer devait normalement se porter bien. Comme un charme même. Et pourtant...Il lui avait paru affreusement vulnérable cette nuit. Et l'intervention chirurgicale semblait interminable. Pourquoi était-ce donc aussi long? Chloé partageait l'inquiétude de la démone. Ne rien savoir quant à l'état de santé de Lucifer la mettait au supplice. Un supplice qu'elle ne pourrait plus supporter bien longtemps. Elle avait envie de se ruer sur cette maudite porte, la griffer, la frapper de ses poings, tirer dessus...jusqu'à ce que cette porte libère enfin un Lucifer hors-de-danger. Bien portant.

Mais cette porte restait désespérément close.

L'inspectrice laissa échapper un soupir las avant de frotter du revers de sa main son front douloureux. Elle ramena quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles et but une nouvelle gorgée amère de café. Mazekeen continua à fixer d'un œil assassin le personnel médical alentour, comme si elle les tenait pour personnellement responsables de l'état de son patron. Ceux-ci passaient d'un pas très rapide devant elle tout en baissant vivement la tête, apeurés par la lueur sauvage tapie dans son regard. Ce petit manège sembla redonner le sourire à la démone, qui afficha un air satisfait et supérieur. Elle jeta un nouveau regard à l'inspectrice, cette dernière reposant sa nuque endolorie contre le mur froid.

"Il s'en sortira...", annonça Maze d'une voix qui refusait toute contestation.

Chloé ne savait pas si cette phrase lui était destinée ou était une vague tentative d'auto-persuasion quant au sort de Lucifer. Chloé adressa un sourire timide à la démone, un remerciement silencieux pour sa présence et son soutien. Sourire que lui rendit Maze. Un sourire franc. Sans aucune moquerie ou condescendance. C'était bien la première fois que l'inspectrice la voyait lui adresser un tel sourire. Peut-être parce qu'elles partageaient toutes deux le même sentiment à cet instant, la même inquiétude sincère pour une personne chère à leur cœur. Car Lucifer comptait énormément pour Chloé. Plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le deviner avant cette fameuse nuit. Elles avaient failli le perdre. Ne plus jamais le revoir. Chloé l'avait senti. Cet horrible vide dans sa poitrine. Ce manque. Ce gouffre interne. Elle ne souhaitait plus jamais éprouver cela.

Jamais.

Mazekeen détourna la tête et continua à regarder autour d'elle. Les mêmes questions revinrent assaillir l'esprit de Chloé.

"Mazekeen..."

"Appelez-moi Maze...", la coupa encore cette dernière sans la regarder.

Chloé chercha son regard, décontenancée. Maze la regarda droit dans les yeux, sans aucune animosité comme l'aurait présagé l'inspectrice.

"Mes amis m'appellent Maze...", dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Chloé sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge sous l'émotion qui la submergeait à cet instant. Elle savait que cela signifiait énormément pour la barmaid. Cela signifiait que Chloé avait gagner son respect. Et Chloé en était ravie. Sincèrement. Elle acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête et essaya de formuler une phrase cohérente.

"Maze...J'ai besoin de réponses...", implora presque l'inspectrice, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Cette dernière opina de la tête à son tour. Elle adressa un regard encourageant à Chloé, attendant patiemment que cette dernière se décide à poser les fameuses questions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit depuis des heures. Une interrogation semblait plus importante que toutes les autres. Une seule. Une question devant absolument être énoncée à voix haute. Chloé prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer :

" Pourquoi est-il venu _ici_ ?"

Oui. Pourquoi?

Pourquoi le Diable, Le Prince des Ténèbres, quitterait son Royaume de Feu et de Sang pour batifoler avec de simples mortels faibles dans leurs chairs? Pourquoi venir à Los Angeles, plus précisément? Pourquoi travailler avec elle? Pourquoi s'intéresser à elle, une femme parmi tant d'autres?

 _Pourquoi?_

Mazekeen affichait à présent une mine bien plus sérieuse. Plus grave. Elle regarda sans rien dire l'inspectrice pendant de longues secondes. Elle semblait sonder l'âme de Chloé, dans les moindres recoins. Chloé attendit, scrutant avec intensité les yeux de la démone assise à ses côtés, espérant une réponse qui balaierait toutes ses incertitudes. Maze poussa un léger soupir avant de briser le silence pesant installé entre elles :

"Avant de vous répondre, j'aimerai vous poser une question, moi aussi...Et j'aimerai une réponse spontanée...Ne réfléchissez pas. Répondez simplement...C'est d'accord?"

"C'est d'accord...", s'empressa de répondre l'inspectrice, avide d'éclaircissements.

Elle était curieuse d'entendre sa question. Et curieuse de la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait. Quelle qu'elle soit.

"Quels sont les premiers mots qui vous viennent à l'esprit lorsque je vous dis...le _diable_ ?"

Et la réponse spontanée de l'inspectrice suivit cette question lourde de sens.

"Le mal...les démons...la tromperie...la damnation éternelle...", récita machinalement Chloé en évitant de regarder la barmaid, gênée par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Maze leva une main, lui faisant signe de se taire. Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire...un sourire las et résigné. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, une profonde tristesse marquant son beau visage. Chloé ne dit pas un mot, honteuse de ses réponses. Mais la démone avait demandé qu'elle soit spontanée dans ses réponses. Et elle l'avait été. L'inspectrice n'aurait su dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Elle attendit de voir où la jeune femme voulait en venir avec tout cela.

" C'est exactement pour _ça_ que Lucifer est venu ici...", souligna cette dernière.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Cette réponse ambigüe était apparemment claire et limpide pour elle. Pas pour Chloé. Elle n'avait là qu'une demi-réponse. Un demi-éclaircissement. Et davantage de questions qui la taraudait.

L'inspectrice s'apprêtait à l'assaillir de nouvelles questions lorsqu'elle aperçu Dan entrer dans le service hospitalier et se diriger vers elle. Il portait contre sa poitrine une petite fille profondément endormie, tenant fermement dans sa main menue une peluche lilas duveteuse. Trixie gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, malgré les bruits sourds et réguliers dans les couloirs, son autre main fermement accrochée au pull de son père. Chloé sourit tendrement à la vue de cette image. Dan les rejoignit en quelques secondes, frottant machinalement le dos de sa fille pour la bercer.

"Hey...", murmura Chloé.

"Des nouvelles ?", demanda son ex-mari sans préambule, sincèrement inquiet lui aussi.

Il n'était pas obligé d'éprouver une quelconque sympathie envers Lucifer pour être sincèrement désolé de son état. Chloé haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et indiqua d'un vague signe de tête la porte du bloc opératoire des urgences.

"Pas encore...Ca va faire trois heures qu'il est là-dedans...", répondit l'inspectrice.

"Tu devrais rentrer avec Trixie, Chloé...", suggéra doucement Dan .

Chloé secoua vivement la tête en signe de refus. Elle voulait rester. Elle devait rester.

"Chloé...Tu es couverte de sang, épuisée. Tu ne peux rien pour lui pour l'instant. Et tu lui seras encore moins utile dans cet état...", lui fit-il remarquer. "Rentres à la maison avec la petite. Prends une douche, dors quelques heures...Je te promets de te contacter dès qu'il y a le moindre changement!"

Chloé soupira et tergiversa quelques secondes sur sa proposition. Elle tombait de fatigue, mais partir d'ici augmenterai ses angoisses. Et, cependant, l'idée de passer quelques heures en compagnie de sa fille, loin de toute cette agitation, était terriblement tentante. L'inspectrice adressa un regard incertain à son ex-conjoint, puis à Mazekeen, restée silencieuse jusqu'alors. Elle décela sans aucune difficulté la question muette hurlée par les yeux de Chloé.

"Je ne bouge pas d'ici...", la rassura-t-elle.

Et Chloé savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une parole. Maze était la seconde personne, après Lucifer, en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle abdiqua donc. Dan lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant tandis que la jeune femme se levait doucement. Elle ressenti toute la fatigue accumulée depuis les dernières heures brûler chaque muscle de son corps. Oui, rentrer même une petite demi-heure n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Chloé tendit les bras et Dan lui mit avec précaution Trixie dans les bras. La petite fille ne se réveilla pas. Elle grommela vaguement dans son sommeil, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère avant de porter son pouce à ses lèvres. Chloé embrassa son crâne avec tendresse et cala sa fille contre sa hanche avant de se diriger lentement vers la sortie.

* * *

Chloé effaça avec la paume de sa main la buée recouvrant le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle fixa son reflet humide, inspectant les dégâts de cette nuit. Des cernes mauves et profondes soulignant ces yeux verts-gris. Des écorchures écarlates sur ses épaules et son visage, quelques bleus...

Elle caressa doucement du bout des doigts une entaille sur son épaule, pensive. Ses cheveux mouillés chatouillaient sa nuque et quelques gouttes tièdes glissèrent de sa chevelure avant de se perdre dans les plis de sa serviette de bain. Elle ouvrit le tiroir situé sous l'évier en porcelaine et prit une brosse à cheveux. Elle entreprit de démêler sa longue tignasse blonde, son esprit toujours ailleurs. Elle ne cessait de repasser chaque moment passé avec Lucifer depuis leur toute première rencontre. Chaque phrase étrange qu'il avait dite, des phrases qui prenaient un tout autre sens à présent. Chaque coup de brosse faisait germer un nouveau souvenir dans l'esprit fatigué de l'inspectrice.

Un coup de brosse.

 _"Lucifer Morningstar...C'est un nom de scène?"_

 _"Donné par Dieu, je le crains."_

Un coup de brosse.

 _"On ne m'avait jamais mis dehors avant! Sauf du Paradis, bien sûr."_

Un coup de brosse.

 _"Votre père vous a fait ça?"_

 _"Non, c'est là où j'ai coupé mes ailes."_

Un coup de brosse.

 _"La tentation est dans ma nature."_

Un coup de brosse.

 _"Le diable a été brûlé par le feu. Est-ce que ceci pourrait être plus ironique?"_

Chloé abattit sa brosse avec plus de force qu'elle n'aurait voulu et arracha quelques poignées de cheveux au passage, un sifflement de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre l'évier, le souffle court. Chloé pinça les lèvres et pris une grande inspiration par le nez, expirant lentement par après l'air emmagasiné dans ses poumons.

Inspiration, expiration.

Sa respiration s'adoucit, tout comme la nervosité qui habitait son corps. Elle poussa un long soupir, ses mains toujours appuyées contre le lavabo immaculé. Elle déposa la brosse sur celui-ci avant de quitter la salle de bain, une volute de fumée s'échappant par la porte entrouverte. Chloé laissa tomber sa serviette au sol, descendit les escaliers aussi nue qu'un nouveau-né avant d'enfiler un survêtement noir posé sur la table à manger. Elle se sentait comme...anesthésiée. Agissant mécaniquement. Par habitude. Elle se dirigea, toujours aussi mécaniquement vers la chambre de sa fille et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrebâillée. Trixie dormait à poings fermés sur le flanc. Poussée d'une envie soudaine d'étreindre son enfant, l'inspectrice entra sans bruit dans la chambre avant de se glisser tout aussi silencieusement dans le petit lit de sa fille. Elle colla sa poitrine contre son petit dos chaud et caressa tendrement ses cheveux sombres, sa tête appuyée contre son autre paume.

Ce geste avait quelque chose de rassurant pour Chloé. Il chassait toutes les ondes négatives qui polluaient son corps et son esprit. Elle continua à passer ses doigts fins dans les cheveux soyeux de Trixie, son regard s'égarant sur le décor de la chambre à coucher. Ainsi que son esprit. Il ne s'égarait que dans une unique direction. Toujours la même.

Lucifer.

Dan n'avait toujours pas appelé. Il n'y avait donc rien de nouveau. Ou bien n'osait-il pas l'appeler pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle? L'inspectrice leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà qu'elle sombrait dans la paranoïa...Elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Sommeil qui refusait de venir la cueillir. Elle était épuisée. Mais il lui était impossible de dormir un minuscule instant, même collée ainsi auprès de sa fille. Les derniers événements persistaient dans son esprit, faisant germer en continu un essaim de questions, de craintes. Craintes qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'était Lucifer.

Chloé avait peur de sa réaction.

Allait-il l'éviter maintenant qu'elle le croyait?

Travailleraient-ils encore ensemble? Riraient-ils encore ensemble? Se disputeraient-ils encore ensemble?

Le regard de Chloé apparaîtrait-il différent aux yeux de Lucifer?

Elle-même ne savait pas en quoi cela changerait sa façon de voir son partenaire? En quel sens cela changerait les choses entre eux? Qui pouvait prévoir l'avenir ? Certainement pas elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas que les choses changent. Surtout pas. Pas comme ça. Envisager de ne plus le voir faisait naître en l'inspectrice un profond sentiment de tristesse. Une tristesse aussi puissante et insurmontable que celle éprouvée lors du décès de son père.

Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Qu'allait- _il_ faire ?

Qu'allaient- ** _ils_** faire?

"Maman..."

Chloé sursauta contre sa fille avant de regarder cette dernière. Trixie se retourna sur le dos, ses petits yeux bruns encore embués par le sommeil qui l'avait habité jusqu'alors. Chloé lui sourit tendrement, continuant à caresser ses cheveux bruns d'une main. Trixie lui rendit son sourire, mais afficha rapidement une petite mine soucieuse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Monkey_ ?", l'interrogea sa mère d'une voix douce.

Trixie fixa le plafond un instant avant de regarder Chloé.

"Est-ce que Lucifer va bien ?", demanda sa fille, ses minuscules sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Chloé caressa encore les cheveux de sa fille avant de répondre d'un ton las :

"Je ne sais pas, ma chérie...Les docteurs s'occupent toujours de lui. Papa m'a promis de nous appeler dès que Lucifer ira mieux."

L'inspectrice voulait rassurer son enfant avant tout, mais elle eut l'impression de se rassurer elle-même. Trixie hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et fixa à nouveau le plafond étoilé de sa chambre pendant quelques secondes. Un silence apaisant s'installa dans la pièce, silence uniquement perturbé par la respiration fluette de la petite fille et le souffle profond de sa mère.

"Dis, maman...", murmura Trixie au bout de quelques minutes.

"Mmmh ? "

"Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Lucifer ?", l'interrogea-t-elle encore.

Chloé regarda un instant sa fille dans les yeux, avant de répondre sincèrement :

"Oui."

"Beaucoup, beaucoup?", insista la petite fille.

"Oui. Beaucoup, beaucoup...", répondit à nouveau l'inspectrice.

Le visage de Trixie fut illuminé par un sourire éclatant, ses yeux plissés de ravissement. Chloé la dévisagea, décontenancée. Sa fille se redressa vivement sur le lit en position assise face à sa mère, cette dernière s'asseyant également. Trixie laissa échapper un rire qui sonnait comme un magnifique gazouillis aux oreilles de l'inspectrice.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Trixie'babe_?"

"C'est super, Maman! Super! ", s'exclama l'enfant, ravie.

"Quoi?", demanda Chloé, interdite.

Trixie cessa de rire, mais son visage affichait toujours un sourire immense. Chloé attendit une réponse cohérente à son comportement.

"Tu aimes Lucifer! Maman est amoureuse de Lucifeeerrrrrrrrrr !", cria la petite fille dans la chambre.

L'inspectrice écarquilla les yeux de surprise et sentit une chaleur étouffante monter à son visage. Elle observa sa fille sautiller sur le lit, continuant à crier à tue-tête son amour pour Lucifer. Cette idée semblait ravir au plus au point Trixie, apparemment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Trixie? Où as-tu été pêché cette idée ?", se défendit Chloé.

Trixie s'assit sur le matelas, essoufflée.

"Une copine à l'école m'a expliqué que si on s'inquiète _beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup_ pour un garçon, ça veut dire qu'on est amoureuse de lui!", expliqua fièrement la petite fille.

L'inspectrice ouvrit la bouche dans le but de contredire cette dernière, mais rien ne vint. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises, complètement prise au dépourvue par le cheminement de pensées de sa fille âgée de sept ans. Que dire ?

"Eeuuuuhmmmmmmm...", fut la seule chose qui traversa les lèvres de Chloé au bout de longues secondes.

Trixie continuait à regarder sa mère d'un air ravie. Imaginer Chloé avec Lucifer comme prince charmant paraissait parfaitement plausible à ses yeux. C'était une tout autre histoire pour l'inspectrice, dont le visage oscillait dangereusement entre le rouge pourpre et le violet.

La sonnerie stridente de son portable retentit au-delà de la porte entrouverte, perturbant le silence oppressant de la pièce.

Chloé laissa échapper un bref soupir de soulagement.

 _Sauvée par le gong..._

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Alors ? Satisfaits ? :))))))))))_

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews tentateurs et à la prochaine pour le chapitre dix-huit :p_


	18. Les bras de Morphée

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _J'ai le plaisir de vous dire que nous en sommes à plus de 4200 vues ! Merci à tous!_

 _Voici de quoi nous occuper ce lundi funeste (eh oui...plus d'un mois à souffrir avant le prochain épisode). TT_

 _En espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes XD_

 _Bonne lecture et reviews as usual!_

* * *

 **LES BRAS DE MORPHÉE**

* * *

Bip...

Bip...Bip...Bip

Lucifer ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom, une définition palpable sur ce son persistant. Un son aigu, mécanique et particulièrement agaçant.

Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip...Bip

 _Par les Enfers! Que quelqu'un fasse taire cette saloperie !_

Le bruit persistait encore et toujours, chaque intonation mécanique résonnant un peu plus douloureusement dans le crâne de Lucifer. Ce dernier pestait intérieurement contre ce désagrément auditif. D'où pouvait bien provenir ce maudit bruit? Il s'agissait d'un son familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à le définir concrètement. Lucifer essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer : sur l'origine du son, l'endroit où il pouvait être...sans grand résultat jusqu'ici. Son esprit était entouré de brume, léger et pesant à la fois. La seule donnée concrète que Lucifer arrivait – malheureusement pour ses oreilles - à intégrer était ce bruit régulier. Il n'aurait su clairement dire s'il était éveillé ou non, mort ou vivant, blessé ou bien portant.

Tout était confus, mélangé dans sa tête.

Et ce maudit bruit n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire !

* * *

Il se passa un certain nombre de secondes, de minutes ou d'heures avant que Lucifer ne reprennent vraiment pied dans la réalité. Si c'était bien la réalité qu'il espérait. Il y avait toujours ce son insupportable, son qu'il situait dorénavant à sa gauche. Son qui paraissait légèrement surélevé, par-rapport à sa propre position. Lucifer reprit contact avec le reste de son corps peu à peu, inspectant sommairement son état général. Son esprit embrumé continuait à lui donner du fil à retordre.

Cette sensation vaporeuse était assez étrange, d'ailleurs. Pour lui. Elle lui faisait vaguement penser aux faibles effets physiques et psychiques que pouvaient avoir sur lui certaines drogues. Effets très limités en intensité et dans le temps étant donné son statut d'immortel. Par contre, à ce moment précis, l'effet était beaucoup plus important...plus tenace. Il se sentait complétement groggy. Sur un petit nuage molletonneux. De quoi faire remonter quelques souvenirs de sa vie passée. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire.

Lucifer n'avait plus mal. Enfin. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'est que cette drogue bienfaitrice poursuive son but sur une durée illimitée. Il ne pourrait plus supporter une once de douleur à cette instant. Même infime. On aurait pu supposer que le Diable était bien plus résistant que cela, avec sa réputation de bourreau et tout ça...Mais il fallait croire qu'une enveloppe corporelle humaine et un temps prolongé sur la Terre avaient ses mauvais côtés, comme toute chose.

Il comprenait un peu mieux l'absence de sensation dans le reste de son corps. De sensations douloureuses et désagréables. C'était plus...comme si l'entièreté de son anatomie était faite à base de coton duveteux. Plus de douleur insoutenable. Une véritable libération. Lucifer en aurait sourit de contentement si les muscles de son visage daignaient lui obéir. D'autres informations arrivaient doucement jusqu'à son cerveau épuisé, l'épais brouillard commençant peu à peu à s'estomper à ce niveau sans pour autant être remplacé par une douleur quelconque.

Une odeur tenace d'antiseptique vint brûler l'entrée de ses narines. Il y avait une autre odeur. Plus douce. Plus florale. Lucifer n'aurait su dire ce que c'était exactement. Son corps lourd et anesthésié lui communiquait également certaines données. Un tissu rêche et épais sous ses paumes, un drap tout aussi épais quoique légèrement plus soyeux le recouvrant sur toute sa longueur. Une de ses mains reposait le long de son flanc sous ce drap semi-soyeux, semi rêche tandis que l'autre reposait sur sa poitrine, se soulevant et descendant lentement au rythme de sa respiration.

Il était vivant, donc.

Une respiration était un sacré indice sur son état de santé. Une chose dont Lucifer pouvait être sûr et certain. Il était en vie et...plus ou moins bien portant.

Il sentit un tiraillement, non douloureux mais assez désagréable, au creux de son bras. Lucifer continua à scanner mentalement son corps, les informations fugaces qu'il parvenait à assimiler. Quelque chose de froid et plastifié le démangeait au niveau de son nez. Cela lui donnait une furieuse envie d'éternuer.

Lucifer détenait tout un tas d'informations, mais était toujours incapable de se situer. Il ignorait toujours l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était sans doute évident pour n'importe qui d'autre. Incontestablement moins pour un être immortel drogué à haute dose, revenu d'entre les morts. Il se demandait s'il était capable de bouger, d'ouvrir les yeux. Et si c'était une bonne idée. Il avait vaguement souvenir que ces derniers réveils étaient irrémédiablement suivis d'évènements tragiques. Rester dans le noir, sans douleur était terriblement tentant. Et la tentation faisait partie de Lucifer. Ce dernier était cependant bien trop curieux pour demeurer ainsi sans défense et ignorant de sa situation.

La connaissance c'est le pouvoir.

Où avait-il entendu cela, déjà? La Bible ? Ah non... _Game of Thrones!_ Une bien meilleure lecture et série télé que ce pavé poussiéreux.

Il lutta encore un instant contre la lourdeur de ses muscles avant de parvenir à ouvrir de quelques millimètres ses paupières. Paupières qu'il referma aussitôt, aveuglé par une lumière criarde. Il fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise avec cette luminosité oppressante. Un faible ronchonnement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il tournait doucement la tête sur le côté, espérant ainsi atténuer les effets de cette lumière immonde. Lucifer entendit vaguement un bruit près de lui, comme un raclement métallique. Raclement suivi de pas précipités. Ces bruits l'intriguèrent sans pour autant l'amener à rouvrir les yeux. Il y eut un faible cliquetis suivit d'une baisse significative de la lumière alentours. Lucifer attendit un instant, sur ses gardes. Il ouvrit précautionneusement un œil, puis un second. Aucune lumière artificielle aveuglante et migraineuse ne vint agresser ses rétines. Une bonne chose. Sa vision était assez floue. Lucifer cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et observa d'un œil intrigué des gens déambuler le long d'un couloir attenant à la pièce où il se trouvait. Des bruits indistincts lui parvinrent : des sonneries de téléphones, des chuchotements, des rires,…

Il fit dévier son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Il aperçut le maudit baxter bleu bipant près de lui. Il inspecta d'un œil fatigué le lit métallique et inconfortable sur lequel il était allongé. Un lit très caractéristique.

Un lit d'hôpital.

Il était à l'hôpital. En tant que patient? Une première pour le Diable. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Comment était-il arrivé ici? Les souvenirs se mélangeaient dans son esprit groggy, accentuant sa confusion générale. Certaines choses lui revenaient bien distinctement comme son entrevue avec Franck et sa...mission. Pour le reste...

Tout lui reviendrai en temps voulu, de toute évidence. Il fallait espérer en tout cas. Lucifer se préoccuperait de tout cela plus tard.

Le plus tard possible.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à la robe de chambre blanche qui lui servait de pyjama. Un tissu rugueux et informe...un _pyjama_. Les humains avaient un sens de l'humour discutable. On ne plaisantait pas avec les vêtements. Même les pyjamas, quelle que soit la catégorie. Ils n'avaient pas de pyjamas en soie pour les V.I.P à Los Angeles? C'était le minimum syndical, franchement! Et après, on s'étonnait de l'augmentation du nombre de décès en cours d'hospitalisation! La plupart des malades mettaient sans doute fin à leur jour dès qu'on leur faisait revêtir cette horreur...

Lucifer entendit à nouveau un léger raclement métallique de l'autre côté du lit, à sa droite. Il tourna sa tête lourde, avec une infime précaution, vers la source du bruit. Sa vision était encore légèrement floutée par la fatigue et les drogues administrées par intraveineuses, mais il reconnu sans grande difficulté le visage de Chloé. Lucifer, cligna des yeux, encore désorienté par la situation. Il détailla silencieusement l'inspectrice. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, chiffonnés et informes. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi ou bouger depuis un long moment de cette chaise inconfortable.

Pourquoi?

Son regard dévia sur son visage. De profondes cernes violacées ornaient le bas de ses magnifiques yeux gris. Elle avait encore quelques entailles en cours de cicatrisation au niveau de la joue et sur le coin inférieur gauche de sa fine bouche. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et en bataille. Lucifer fronça les sourcils, décontenancé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air aussi épuisée que lui? Elle ne semblait pas blessée physiquement. Les rayons du soleil filtrait entre les stores baissés de la fenêtre, baignant d'une douce lumière le dos de l'inspectrice. Cette dernière approcha son siège du lit de Lucifer. Elle se pencha vers son visage, apparemment heureuse de le voir éveillé. Heureuse de le voir tout court, sans aucun doute. Il avait l'habitude de produire cette effet-là sur les femmes. Chloé esquissa un léger sourire, sourire que Lucifer lui rendit bien volontiers.

"Regardez qui est de retour...", chuchota-t-elle à son intention.

* * *

Lucifer plissa les yeux : il avait une vague impression de déjà-vu. Les places étaient inversées cette fois-ci. Il ferma un bref instant les yeux et déglutit difficilement, sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard dans celui de sa partenaire. Il lui sourit à nouveau, un sourire fatigué. Beaucoup moins éclatant que ce qu'il avait l'habitude, mais un sourire quand même.

"J'ai comaté longtemps...?", l'interrogea-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

L'inspectrice détourna la tête, gênée par cette question. Elle se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse et commença à trembler. Lucifer se raidit dans son lit, inquiet de sa réaction et de la réponse qui allait bientôt lui être donnée. Il dormait depuis si longtemps que ça ? Chloé redressa la tête et adressa un regard navré à son partenaire alité. Ce dernier était au supplice et ne pouvait qu'attendre que l'inspectrice daigne lui répondre. Ça ne devait pas être si catastrophique, si ? Pas des _années_ quand même?

"Trois mois...", souffla-t-elle avec tristesse.

"Quoi?", s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

Lucifer la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, interdit. Trois mois? C'était une blague! Il se sentait épuisé, drogué à cent-pour-cent, mais quand même! Il était le Diable. Et le Diable ne reste pas à terre aussi longtemps. Impossible. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Et ça ne l'était pas, de toute évidence. Lucifer, jusqu'alors tourmenté par cette idée, fut interrompu par le rire cristallin de sa partenaire. Ce qu'il avait précédemment interprété comme des tremblements dus aux pleurs n'étaient que la conséquence physique d'un rire contenu tant bien que mal. L'inspectrice pleurait littéralement de rire sur sa chaise, ses épaules tressautant légèrement sous sa crise de fou rire. Elle semblait très fière de sa blague. Lucifer aurait du se sentir outré, humilié...mais bon. Il l'avait un peu cherché, reconnu-t-il. Chloé ne faisait que lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Cette dernière sembla enfin se calmer, faisant à nouveau face à un Lucifer ronchon. Elle essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des ses yeux gris, son corps encore parcouru de tremblements sporadiques. Lucifer plissa les yeux et lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

"Vous êtes une vraie co...nstellation!", se rattrapa-t-il bien vite sous le regard noir de sa partenaire.

Le rire le prit bien malgré lui et réveilla une douleur sourde entre ses côtes, accentuant la pression exercée par les bandages autour de sa poitrine. Lucifer ferma les yeux succinctement, une grimace de douleur mettant sous silence ce rire précoce.

"Allez-y doucement, Lucifer...Vous revenez de loin.", l'avertit Chloé, soucieuse.

Lucifer calma sa respiration et rouvrit doucement les yeux, plus à l'aise, un sourire moqueur naissant sur ses lèvres.

"Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, Inspectrice!"

Cette dernière ne releva pas. Elle attendit patiemment, assise à ses côtés, que Lucifer reprenne une respiration plus régulière. Ce dernier était heureux de remarquer que respirer était nettement plus aisé que ces dernières heures. Ou bien étaient-ce des jours? Il ne savait toujours pas depuis combien de temps il se prélassait dans ce lit bon marché. Il se tourna vers Chloé et réitéra sa question, beaucoup plus sérieux :

"Sérieusement, Inspectrice...Combien de temps?"

Chloé laissa échapper un soupir las tout en le détaillant avec une certaine tendresse.

"Vous êtes sorti du bloc il y a un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures...Vous êtes le nouveau miraculé de l'hôpital!", annonça-t-elle, un léger sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Lucifer laisser échapper une exclamation narquoise. Il était tout sauf un miracle. Sans doute un peu, aux yeux des mortels, mais il savait pertinemment à qui il devait son retour d'entre les morts. Ce cher vieux paternel...Encore et toujours lui. Un cadeau encore et toujours payant. Un prix assez élevé. Assez risqué. Ressusciter le Diable pour mieux l'anéantir. Pas très productif tout cela...

Lucifer se cala un peu mieux contre les oreillers.

"Le Diable ne se laisse pas vaincre si facilement!", se vanta-t-il d'une voie ensommeillée.

"C'est vrai qu'on pourrait penser que le _diable_ ne se laisserait pas si facilement mettre au tapi par un démon supérieur!", rétorqua la voix irritée de sa partenaire. "Surtout si l'archange déchu en question est suffisamment inconscient pour libérer ses pouvoirs divins !"

Lucifer se figea dans son lit, son visage transfiguré par la surprise tourné vers le baxter assourdissant, à l'exact opposé du visage de Chloé. Il s'était attendu à une contestation narquoise de son identité. Il était habitué à ce qu'elle nie toute allusion à sa condition de Prince des Ténèbres. Un exclamation dédaigneuse par-ci, un roulement d'yeux exaspéré par-là...

Il aurait préféré ce genre de réaction.

Sincèrement.

 _Comment?_ Pourquoi maintenant?

Lucifer ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait gardé son identité secrète durant tout ce temps. Il l'avait même revendiqué haut et fort en de nombreuses occasions. Il en parlait, certes. Mais ne _montrait_ jamais. Jamais. Chloé n'avait eu qu'un avant-goût, une esquisse de ce qu'il était réellement. Ses sautes d'humeur étranges n'étaient rien comparé à la noirceur que renfermait son Âme.

Lucifer était un monstre. Le Kraken ultime de l'Humanité. Une abomination de la création. Aux yeux de Chloé, il n'était qu'un homme colérique avec un passé apparemment difficile et des lubies excentriques. Rien d'autre.

Et c'était assez plaisant pour lui. Ne plus être considéré comme l'immonde tentateur.

Tout allait changer maintenant. Lucifer pouvait aisément deviner que l'inspectrice avait été témoin de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui changerait à jamais leur relation. Qui la briserait sans aucun doute. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais il connaissait trop bien la suite des évènements. Le rejet, la peur, l'abandon, le jugement. Que tout cela vienne de Chloé l'atteindrait bien plus que de n'importe qui d'autre.

Lucifer entendit un nouveau raclement métallique et il esquissa un sourire triste et résigné. C'était prévisible. Il ne réussissait qu'à créer le vide autour de lui. Comme toujours. Pourquoi donc avait-il cru que cela changerait un jour? Quel espoir pathétique avait obscurcit sa vision du monde ? Quel idiot!

Il s'attendit donc à entendre les pas légers de Chloé se diriger vers la porte de la chambre pour se refermer à jamais sur les espérances de Lucifer. Au lieu de cela, il sentit une main fine et bien caractéristique serrer la sienne avec force et tendresse à la fois. Il retint sa respiration malgré lui.

"Lucifer...", l'appela doucement Chloé.

Ce dernier ne se retourna pas. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Il était juste paralysé par toutes sortes d'émotions plus contradictoires les unes des autres.

"Lucifer...", insista-t-elle.

Il soupira et tourna très lentement la tête vers elle, mais garda obstinément les yeux baissés. Il refusait de voir la peur au fond des yeux gris de l'inspectrice. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter ou faire semblant que ça ne l'atteignait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Il avait besoin de temps pour revêtir à nouveau son rôle de séducteur inébranlable. Chloé empoigna avec douceur son menton et lui fit relever la tête, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

Il n'y avait aucune peur dans ses pupilles. Uniquement une volonté farouche, inébranlable. Lucifer se laissa aspirer par ce regard puissant.

"Je ne pars pas. Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Lucifer...Vous êtes toujours le même emmerdeur!", termina-t-elle avec un rire à peine contenu.

Un rire communicatif. Lucifer cessa de rire avec elle au bout de quelques secondes et prit à son tour la main qui enserrait jusqu'alors son menton. Chloé le regarda à nouveau, silencieuse. Il la fixa un instant encore avant de demander :

"Pourquoi?"

Il n'avait pas besoin d'approfondir. L'inspectrice savait pertinemment ce qu'il demandait. Pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas, comme tous les autres? Pourquoi restait-elle auprès de lui? C'était un véritable mystère pour Lucifer. Un mystère qui avait besoin d'une réponse. Il espérait une réponse.

Chloé lui sourit et déclara :

"Parce que vous êtes..."

"LUCIFER!"

Ce dernier ainsi que l'inspectrice se retournèrent vers le ou la propriétaire de cette voix bruyante. Pour le plus grand malheur de Lucifer, il s'agissait d'une horreur d'un mètre coiffée de nattes et traînant derrière elle un cartable rose.

" _Bloody Hell..._ ", jura intérieurement Lucifer en se laissant retomber sans douceur sur les oreillers.

Trixie se précipita vers sa mère qui la mit rapidement sur ses genoux et embrassa le haut de son crâne. Lucifer leur adressa un regard dégoûté. Tenaient-elles tant que ça à ce qu'il rende le faible contenu de son estomac? Quelle horreur...

"Bonjour, gamine...", grommela-t-il en reculant le plus loin possible dans son lit inconfortable.

Il se méfiait de ces enfants, avides de câlins en toute circonstances. Une vraie maladie. C'est elle qui devrait être hospitalisée, pas lui! Trixie lui adressa un sourire éclatant et sautillait presque sur les genoux de Chloé. Cela ne semblait pas déranger cette dernière. Elle observait bizarrement Lucifer. Un regard qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il en était persuadé.

Et il en eut rapidement la confirmation.

"Maman je peux faire un bisou à Lucifer?", demanda la monstruosité d'une voix angélique en tournant sa minuscule tête vers sa mère.

Cette dernière regarda simultanément le visage illuminé et plein d'espoir de sa fille et celui, dégoûté et suppliant de Lucifer. Un sourire machiavélique orna succinctement les lèvres de l'inspectrice, sourire qui n'échappa pas à son partenaire. Il se redressa un peu contre les oreillers, sur ses gardes.

Que mijotait-elle?

"Bien sûr, ma chérie! Fais-lui un _groooooosssssss_ bisous...Il en a besoin pour bien guérir!", proposa innocemment Chloé en déposant Trixie aux pieds de Lucifer.

Il adressa un regard haineux à Trixie et à sa mère. C'était un coup monté. Une tentative sournoise d'assassinat! Il se plaqua au maximum contre les oreillers, une vaine tentative de fuite. La petite s'approchait inexorablement de lui, sous l'œil amusé de Chloé. Trixie grimpa maladroitement sur ses genoux, provoquant un gémissement de douleur chez Lucifer. Il était blessé, nom de...! Elle pouvait faire attention, non?! La petite monstruosité se colla au torse de Lucifer, ce dernier frissonnant de dégoût à ce simple contact. Il n'y survivrait pas, c'est certain...il pensait être suffisamment fort, mais là...Impossible! Il ne pouvait pas éliminer deux démons en moins de deux jours! Trixie pencha son visage rond vers la joue mal-rasée de Lucifer. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et tendit avec force et le plus loin possible des lèvres visqueuses sa tête sur le côté.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi!

Les petites lèvres baveuses n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de sa joue. Lucifer ne pouvait plus échapper à sa fin. Tout était fini...

Il ferma avec force les yeux: il ne souhaitait pas voir ce massacre.

C'était semblable à des ventouses d'un poulpe visqueux et nauséabond. Tout comme l'étreinte. Car la petite ne se contenta pas du baiser. Il fallait évidemment qu'elle l'étrangle avec force dans une étreinte possessive et maladroite. Pourquoi tout le monde cherchait-il donc à le tuer ces derniers temps? Il frissonna encore une fois de dégoût sous le contact visqueux des lèvres de l'enfant et regarda brièvement en direction de l'inspectrice. Cette dernière était hilare, se contorsionnant sur sa chaise, complètement morte de rire. Il la fusilla du regard et étouffa un nouveau gémissement sous l'étreinte douloureuse de l'enfant.

Chloé se ressaisit et libéra Lucifer du supplice. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et la reposa sur le sol.

"Attends-moi dehors, _Monkey_...Lucifer a besoin de se reposer, mais je suis sûre que ton baiser lui a fait très plaisir. _N'est-ce-pas_ , Lucifer?", insinua avec force Chloé en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Lucifer haussa les épaules et se tassa sous les couvertures, épuisé. Il agita faiblement la main en direction de l'enfant.

"Oui...oui, _merci_ rejeton!", marmonna-t-il sans grande conviction.

Trixie sautilla gaiement en direction de la porte de la chambre tout en agitant la main vers lui.

"Au revoir, Lucifer!"

"Au revoir, enfant..."

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Silence brisé par Lucifer au bout d'un temps.

"Vous l'avez fait exprès, avouez...", accusa-t-il l'inspectrice.

Cette dernière regardait toujours vers la porte entrouverte et se retourna vers lui, feignant l'étonnement.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...", s'exclama-t-elle.

Lucifer sentait ses yeux se fermer de plus en plus. Il n'arrivait plus à les garder ouverts, La fatigue anesthésiait son corps bien plus efficacement que la morphine.

" _Menteuse..._ ", grommela-t-il, la voix étouffée par la fatigue.

Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et son corps se détendit progressivement. Il sentit un contact chaud et humide sur son crâne. Et une odeur fleurie. Celle de Chloé. Cette dernière détacha doucement ses lèvres de son front. Il trouva ce baiser nettement plus supportable que le précédent.

"Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard...Heureuse de vous revoir...", crut-il l'entendre murmurer à son oreille.

Lucifer sourit, son esprit anesthésié par l'épuisement. Les pas légers de l'inspectrice s'éloignèrent de lui alors qu'il plongeait avec délectation dans des bras salutaires.

Les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu tout du long. :)_

 _les deux derniers chapitres vont arriver assez rapidement. J'ai hâte d'écrire le dénouement et vous le faire partager le plus vite possible. Avec la même qualité, pas d'inquiétude!_

 _A la prochaine et pensez aux reviews_!


	19. Il faut qu'on parle

_Bonsoir._

 _J'attendais depuis longtemps...TRÈS longtemps de publier ce chapitre!_

 _Faites-lui honneur...Couvrez-le de reviews XD_

 _Une très bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE**

* * *

Chloé caressa pour la centième fois les touches de son clavier et laissa pour la centième fois son esprit dériver ailleurs.

Dans une direction diamétralement opposée à la tâche administrative qu'elle était censée avoir clôturé depuis deux heures. Deux longues heures entrecoupées de vaines tentatives pour se concentrer rapidement écourtées par un nouveau flot de pensées contradictoires dans l'esprit de l'inspectrice. Cette dernière poussa un profond soupir et lança un regard morne à son écran. Elle avait écrit des centaines de rapports tout le long de sa carrière, sans aucune difficulté particulière. Et voilà qu'elle bloquait complètement avec celui-ci. Pas sur les mots, la grammaire ou autre...Les évènements étaient on ne peut plus frais dans son esprit, un fil conducteur parfait...Rien de bien méchant. Un rapport, en somme. Juste un simple rapport de police.

L'écran blanc et vide de toute calligraphie narguait de manière persistante la jeune femme; cette dernière enfouit son visage dans ses bras posés alors sur son bureau froid et métallique. Elle laissa échapper un nouveau soupir d'agacement avant de se redresser légèrement devant son ordinateur de fonction.

 _"Ce n'est qu'un rapport, Chloé...Un putain de rapport de merde...Un rappoooorrrrt!"_

L'inspectrice se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, mordillant machinalement sa lèvre inférieure sous la frustration. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière et les attacha en une queue de cheval assez lâche : une occupation manuelle comme une autre qui l'empêcherait d'envoyer valser son ordinateur en plein milieu du commissariat.

Chloé savait pertinemment pourquoi rédiger ce rapport devenait quasi mission impossible en cet instant.

 _Lucifer._

Encore et toujours lui. Ce rapport n'était autre que le compte-rendu détaillé de cette fameuse nuit. L'accident de voiture. L'entrepôt. L'usine. Alastor. Lucifer revenu d'entre les morts.

Se pencher sur ce rapport, c'était se pencher sur Lucifer. Sur les questions et les incertitudes qui malmenaient les méninges de l'inspectrice jour et nuit. Tout cela gagnait en intensité par cette simple tâche administrative. Et la jeune femme n'arrivait à rien.

De toute évidence...

Le contenu du rapport n'était pas un problème. Il était clair que les notions surnaturelles et rocambolesques de l'affaire allaient passer à la trappe. Pour le bien de tous. La santé mentale des uns et des autres étaient en jeu. Mettre en avant l'existence certifiée des anges et des démons était une idée à écarter...à mettre sous clés. Chloé avait déjà adaptée son histoire pour Dan. Réitérer l'exercice pour le rapport ne devait être qu'une formalité.

Lucifer avait été piégé par un membre important de la mafia russe localisée à Los Angeles. Il avait refusé de leur payer des sommes conséquentes, appelées plus communément pots-de-vin, exigées de chaque propriétaire de night-club.

Lucifer tout-craché...

Envoyer paître de dangereux malfrats, c'était tout à fait son genre. Les précédentes victimes avaient commis la même erreur que Lucifer, ceux-ci n'ayant malheureusement aucun ami policier à leurs côtés au moment des faits. Une demi-vérité. Les précédentes victimes avaient clairement été tuées pour ce motif. Un heureux survivant du cartel - _heureux_ car il avait miraculeusement échappé aux griffes de Mazekeen - avait corroboré cette théorie. Ajouter Lucifer au panel des victimes ne dénotait pas le moins du monde. Alastor , identifié sur les fichiers de police comme le plus prolifique boucher-exécuteur de la mafia, avait donc organisé une entrevue privée avec le partenaire excentrique de l'inspectrice. Entrevue qui s'était bien mal terminée pour ce criminel notoire. Le but de l'entrevue ne présentait pas un grand intérêt. Pas dans un rapport de police. Alastor avait cherché à l'éliminer, elle avait ouvert le feu. Méchant mort, gentil vivant. Fin de l'histoire.

Si seulement...

Chloé se massa les tempes du bout des doigts, un soupçon de migraine oppressant cette zone de son faciès. Rédiger ce rapport était d'une facilité enfantine. _Aurait du_ être d'une facilité enfantine. Cette paperasse commune n'était pas le problème. Le problème était la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Elle et Lucifer.

La vérité.

Leur relation.

Cette discussion qu'il devrait tôt ou tard avoir et qui tardait à arriver. Cette discussion qui planait comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus d'eux.

Ils avaient laissé cela de côté. Chloé n'avait pas souhaité harceler Lucifer dès son réveil. Elle avait décidé de prendre son mal en patience. Ses efforts de mutisme difficilement réitérés chaque jour qui passait, chaque jour de convalescence de son partenaire. Une convalescence beaucoup plus rapide qu'on aurait pu espérer ou prévoir. Mais pas suffisamment pour l'inspectrice. Et sans doute trop courte pour Lucifer. Les médecins eux-mêmes n'y comprenaient rien. On leur amenait un homme mourant qui, quelques jours plus tard, ne souffrait plus que de quelques égratignures bénignes. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait failli perdre sa jambe dans un accident de voiture ou avait subi de cruelles tortures. Tortures laissant normalement de profondes stigmates sur la peau. Le corps médical n'y comprenait rien.

Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Lucifer était un miracle de la science. Le Lazare des temps modernes...Chloé n'aurait pas compris l'ironie sous-jacente de cette comparaison il y a encore quelques semaines. Sa vie lui apparaissait des plus simples alors. Nettement plus simple. Tout comme ses échanges avec son partenaire. Echanges devenus vides et sans intérêts.

Dès que Chloé rendait visite à Lucifer, ce dernier déviait irrémédiablement la conversation vers d'autres sujets banals, voire quasi inintéressants. La nourriture de l'hôpital, les jolies infirmières, les médicaments douteux...Tout était bon à prendre. Du moment qu'ils ne parlaient pas _vraiment_. Il ne faisait même plus aucune allusion ou remarque quant à son titre de Diable, chose qui était monnaie courante avec lui. Et qui manquait à l'inspectrice, à son plus grand étonnement.

Ces phrases, ses sous-entendus obscures...ne plus les entendre...c'était ne plus entendre Lucifer. Le _vrai_ Lucifer. Lucifer lui manquait, et ce même s'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Une vraie discussion semblait de plus en plus vitale. La jeune femme en avait besoin. Pour éclaircir certaines choses, de son côté et du _sien_. Ils avaient perdu assez de temps en courbettes et autres manœuvres de politesse. L'inspectrice en avait assez d'attendre le bon moment : Lucifer était convalescent, Lucifer avait besoin de temps,….

Toutes ces excuses bidons ne suffisaient plus à réfréner les nombreuses questions que Chloé désirait poser à son partenaire.

Il était plus que temps.

"Ça va?"

L'inspectrice sursauta, surprise, et releva la tête vers Dan, ce dernier la détaillant du regard. Elle se redressa sur son siège et s'efforça d'afficher une mine des plus sereines.

"Salut...tout va bien.", s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en faisant mine de ranger des documents épars sur son bureau. " J'ai juste...un peu de mal à me concentrer aujourd'hui, c'est tout!"

Dan lui adressa un regard soupçonneux. Chloé savait qu'il creuserait plus loin. Faire la comédie ne marcherait pas avec lui. Ils avaient été mariés après tout. Il la connaissait un minimum pour savoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La jeune femme espérait juste que son ex-conjoint ne chercherait pas plus loin.

Un espoir ridicule.

Dan jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours, s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'y avait aucune oreille indiscrète à proximité. Il s'assit sur le bureau de Chloé et lui fit face, obligeant cette dernière à le regarder à son tour.

"Ecoutes...", commença-t-il. " Je vois bien que tu es préoccupée depuis cette...nuit-là. Je sais que tu es passée par des moments difficiles et..."

Il sembla chercher ses mots, les choisissant avec une certaine méticulosité.

"Enfin...Je voulais que tu saches que je suis là...si jamais tu éprouves le besoin de parler de tout ça...d'accord?"

Chloé lui offrit un sourire et posa sa main sur son bras en signe de remerciement.

"C'est gentil, Dan. Je vais bien, je t'assures...Il n'y a aucun problème. Aucun.", le rassura-t-elle.

Dan opina de la tête, à moitié-convaincu. Chloé focalisa son attention sur son écran sans pour autant arriver à écrire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait espérer que son ex-compagnon s'éloigne enfin et la laisse se torturer l'esprit dans son coin. Il restait pourtant obstinément assis sur le coin de son bureau, la fixant avec insistance. L'inspectrice le connaissant trop bien, pressentait une autre question insidieuse lui brûler les lèvres.

Question qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

"Tu m'as semblée très inquiète pour Lucifer, non?", demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement neutre.

"C'est exact...", répondit-elle du bout des lèvres, sur ses gardes.

Où voulait-il en venir?

Dan fit mine de s'intéresser un stylo-bille rouge posé sur son bureau avant de l'interroger à nouveau :

"Vous avec l'air...proches, non? Est-ce que toi et lui...vous...?"

Chloé prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser un soupir bruyant, une moue d'agacement caractéristique sur ses fines lèvres. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, secouant légèrement la tête de dépit. Elle en avait assez. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait aussi obstiné à la caser avec le Diable ? Leur couple paraissait viable pour n'importe qui, excepté elle.

Enfin...

"C'est mon partenaire...", rétorqua-t-elle automatiquement, sur la défensive.

"Bien sûr!", s'empressa d'ajouter Dan. "Mais tu sais, c'est ton droit...Nous sommes séparés...Si tu as des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre...", insinua-t-il maladroitement.

L'inspectrice s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose lorsque son portable sonna avec insistance près de son clavier. Dan adressa un sourire entendu à la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner de son bureau. Chloé le fusilla du regard et agrippa avec violence son téléphone. Cet objet se révélait être une aide providentielle lors de chaque interrogatoire sentimental impromptu.

"Decker...", récita-t-elle.

"….Comment ça: _il est parti_?!"

* * *

Elle allait le tuer. Le massacrer. L'atomiser.

L'inspectrice tapota nerveusement du pied sur le sol noir immaculé de l'ascenseur privé du Lux. Les étages défilaient avec une lenteur insoutenable pour la jeune femme. Cette dernière contenait avec grande peine son agacement grandissant.

Pourquoi s'était-il enfoui de l'hôpital?

Il était convalescent! Certes miraculé, mais pas pour autant guéri. Il était aisé d'imaginer que Lucifer avait tout simplement épuisé ses réserves de patience et de bonne volonté. Il en avait eu assez de rester sagement couché dans un lit inconfortable et s'en était retourné chez lui. Tout simplement.

Chloé voyait cependant dans cet acte une tentative grotesque d'évitement. Une fuite.

Il la fuyait. Elle.

 _Eux._

Leur relation.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'allait pas la snober, quand même? Au moins, Lucifer ne s'était pas barricadé dans son penthouse. Il n'avait pas bloqué l'entrée du Lux ou verrouillé l'ascenseur privé menant au dernier étage. Chloé se sentait vexée. Et au bout de sa patience. Elle l'avait ménagé. Attendu sagement. Pour quoi? Qu'il s'enfuit dans la nuit noire?

" _Plus vite...plus vite..._ ", marmonnait intérieurement l'inspectrice en enlevant sa veste en cuir. Elle détache ses cheveux et les rejeta en arrière d'un geste impatient.

Il ne lui échapperait pas. Ils devaient parler. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

L'ascenseur se stoppa enfin et les portes s'ouvrirent lentement sur un son mélodieux. Chloé sortit de la cabine et fit quelques pas dans la pièce faiblement éclairée à cette heure tardive. Elle avait pensé se précipiter vers Lucifer et le secouer comme un prunier.

Mais la jeune femme laissa tomber cette idée à la seconde où elle entendit la voix mélodieuse de son partenaire emplir la pièce et emplir son corps.

Lucifer chantait, pianotant habilement sur les touches de son piano. Elle ne voyait pas son visage. Uniquement son dos. Il revêtait à nouveau un justaucorps cintré et sombre comme sa chevelure. Une chemise couleur taupe recouvrait son torse bien dessiné, les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Sa tête bougeait légèrement au rythme des paroles et de la mélodie.

Chloé s'approcha silencieusement du bar et s'y accouda, captivée par le spectacle qu'offrait son partenaire.

 ** _When you were here before_**

 ** _Couldn't look you in the eye_**

 ** _You're just like an angel_**

 ** _Your skin makes me cry_**

Chloé doutait qu'il ait senti sa présence, trop absorbé par sa partition. Il était possédé par la musique. Possédé...Le Diable... _possédé_. L'inspectrice sentait les émotions filtrer à travers la voix grave et profonde de son partenaire. Des émotions qu'il lui cachait habilement. Des émotions qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonnée.

 ** _You float like a feather_**

 ** _In a beautiful world_**

 ** _And I wish I was special_**

 ** _You're so fucking special_**

La voix de Lucifer n'était qu'un souffle, un murmure...puissant, envoûtant. Était-ce possible? Ses paroles semblaient dites du bout des lèvres et retentissaient avec force et netteté aux oreilles de Chloé. Lucifer fit une pause dans la mélodie, avant d'entonner tout aussi doucement – une douceur insoupçonnable - le refrain.

 ** _But I'm a creep...I'm a weirdo_**

 ** _What the Hell am I doing here?_**

 ** _I don't belong here_**

Tristesse. L'intonation de son partenaire n'était que tristesse.

 ** _I don't care if it hurts_**

 ** _I want to have control_**

 ** _I want a perfect body_**

 ** _I want a perfect soul_**

 ** _I want you to notice_**

 ** _When I'm not around_**

 ** _You're so fucking special_**

 ** _I wish I was special_**

 ** _But I'm a creep...I'm a weirdo_**

 ** _What the Hell am I doing here?_**

 ** _I don't belong here_**

Il fit une nouvelle pause, succincte. Chloé entendit la voix de Lucifer monter d'un cran, puissante...ensorcelante. Une voix grave, ses doigts virevoltant avec fluidité sur les clés du clavier. Il y mettait toute sa force, toute sa voix.

 ** _She's running out again,_**

 ** _She's running out_**

 ** _She's run run run run_**

Il avait une voix...extraordinaire. La voix d'un ange. Chloé n'aurait pu être plus proche de la vérité. Sa voix monta dans les aigus, sans aucune fausse note et avec une puissance redoublée. La dernière phrase presque hurlée avec grâce au ciel. Hurlée à Chloé. Lucifer descendit de quelques octaves jusqu'à se taire un instant, ses mains pianotant toujours. Il reprit une dernière fois le refrain dans un murmure à peine audible, murmure porté par une émotion communicative.

 ** _Whatever makes you happy_**

 ** _Whatever you want_**

 ** _You're so fuckin' special_**

 ** _I wish I was special_**

 ** _But I'm a creep...I'm a weirdo_**

 ** _What the Hell am I doing here?_**

 ** _I don't belong here_**

 ** _I don't belong here..._**

Lucifer pianota encore quelques secondes, clôturant ainsi la mélodie. Un silence religieux emplit la pièce. Chloé ne bougea pas, continuant d'observer silencieusement son partenaire. Ce dernier referma doucement le pupitre noir avant de prendre le verre posé un peu plus loin sur le piano à queue. Il le porta à ses lèvres alors que l'inspectrice s'avançait silencieusement vers lui.

"En général...on évite l'alcool après un séjour à l'hôpital.", lui fit-elle remarquer en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Lucifer sursauta légèrement. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, c'était maintenant certain. Il se tourna vers elle, son verre à peine entamé toujours en main. Chloé détailla son visage du regard. Il arborait encore quelques coupures près de son arcade sourcilière et un hématome décoloré ornait une partie de sa nuque. Encore quelques jours et il serait comme neuf. Il la dévisageait sans rien dire, surpris de la voir ici. Chloé lui sourit et s'assit à ses côtés, déposant sa veste sur le bois poli de l'instrument de musique.

Lucifer la fixa encore un moment avant de se détourner, reprenant contenance. Ou plutôt contact avec son rôle de séducteur trompe-la-mort, sans tabous. Un rictus suffisant vint orner ses lèvres alors qu'il reposait son verre sur le pupitre noir.

"J'avais envie de fêter dignement mon retour parmi les vivants, vous ne pouvez pas m'en blâmer Inspectrice!"

Cette dernière laissa son regard s'égarer un instant sur la main de son partenaire. Celle qui enserrait précédemment son verre...celle à nouveau revêtue de cette étrange bague. Cette bague qui était composée d'une pierre aussi sombre que le néant présentait alors des minuscules...microscopiques veines blanchâtres de part et d'autre de sa surface. Elles n'étaient pas là auparavant, Chloé aurait pu le jurer. C'était étrange.

La jeune femme cessa de s'y intéresser pour reporter son attention sur son partenaire au regard fuyant. C'était bien la première fois. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Silence qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait prêt à briser. Ce silence qui serait brisé dans une approche beaucoup plus sérieuse. Décisive. Silence que l'inspectrice se devait de briser. Elle caressa distraitement le bois poli du piano de ses doigts fins, observant les fines rainures régulières sur la matière.

"Je ne savais pas trop quelle question vous poser en premier...Pas avant ce soir. Il y en a un paquet qui trottent dans ma tête depuis pas mal de temps...Est-ce que vous dormez? Quel âge avez-vous? A quoi ressemble le Paradis? Dieu? Comment était Jésus?...", récita la jeune femme, un sourire complice sur ses lèvres alors que Lucifer retenait difficilement le sien à l'entente de ces questions prévisibles.

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un rire nerveux et ramena distraitement quelques mèches derrière son oreille. C'étaient des questions auxquelles elle rêvait d'avoir des réponses. Ce n'étaient cependant pas des questions importantes. Indispensables...

Chloé voulait poser les bonnes questions. _La_ bonne question.

"Mais ensuite...Je me suis souvenue de cette question...celle que j'ai posée à Maze...il y a quelques jours. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles! Elle ne m'a pas vraiment répondu...Ou peut-être que si..."

Avait-elle eu sa réponse? Y avait-elle elle-même répondu? Le mieux était de la poser au principal intéressé. Tout ce qui en découlerait scellerait la suite des évènements. Tout. Absolument tout tournait autour d'une seule et unique question. Toujours la même.

Chloé se tourna vers Lucifer et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, nettement plus sombres.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, Lucifer?"

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard fixé sur le sien. Il n'y eut aucun clignement d'yeux. Rompre ce contact oculaire semblait impossible pour eux deux. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre par un simple regard. Lucifer laissa échapper un soupir et eut un sourire en coin. Un sourire las. Il prit la bouteille de whisky posée sur le piano et se resservit une généreuse dose d'alcool sous le regard de sa partenaire.

"Eh bien...Je pourrai d'abords répondre à vos précédentes questions, non? ", proposa-t-il d'un ton léger tout en versant le liquide ambré dans son verre. " Je dors...Je mange comme vous et , comme vous avez pu le remarquer...Je ne _brille_ pas au soleil! Enfin...j'illumine le monde par ma seule présence...c'est _métaphorique_ , Inspectrice! Je ne suis pas un bijoux clinquant, rassurez-vous...", plaisanta-t-il.

Lucifer échangea un regard avec Chloé et se tut, son visage perdant toute trace d'amusement. Chloé ne souhaitait pas plaisanter et laisser le sujet de côté. Lucifer le comprenait parfaitement. Il détourna le visage et déglutit en caressant distraitement la surface cristalline de son verre.

"Je suppose que les autres questions peuvent attendre...Vous voulez une réponse...Et je vous dois bien cela, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Oui...", murmura-t-elle, ne quittant pas des yeux son partenaire, épiant chacune de ses mimiques, chacun de ses gestes.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Silence que Chloé ne chercha pas à briser. C'était à Lucifer de parler. Elle devait attendre. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle aurait une réponse. Pas forcément celle qu'elle espérait ou celle qu'elle prévoyait. Une réponse honnête.

Lucifer sembla perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées sombres et tourmentées. Il continua à caresser son verre d'une main, sans regarder l'inspectrice. Son visage délibérément tourné vers le récipient en cristal.

"Vous connaissez comme moi les mauvais côtés de la scène, si je puis dire...Après avoir tourné dans ce magnifique court-métrage dénudé, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué aussi, non? Quoi que vous fassiez...Quoi que ce soit...Où que vous alliez...Vous ne faites plus _qu'un_ avec ce rôle aux yeux du monde entier...", murmura-t-il d'une voix las.

Chloé comprenait que trop bien. _Hot top High School_ lui avait collé une image de fille facile, délurée. Les gens ne voyaient plus que cela. Pour Lucifer...C'était pareil...et si différent...bien pire.

"Quoi que je fasse...Je suis le Mal. J' _incarne_ le Mal...car je punis le mal. Je ne suis rien d'autre. Un monstre...qui punit d'autres monstres. Je suis le Diable aux yeux du monde...de l'univers. A travers les Ages. A travers les cultures...Je ne suis qu'un monstre..."

Chloé vit les muscles de la mâchoire de Lucifer se crisper sous la rancœur. La matière cristalline crissa doucement sous sa poigne ferme, mais ne se brisa pas.

"Pourquoi suis-je venu ici?...J'avais envie...de fuir. Fuir ce fardeau. Cette image...ce rôle qui collait à ma peau depuis des millénaires. Recommencer. A partir de rien...Je suis venu ici pour vivre...être qui je suis réellement. Qui j'ai _envie_ d'être. Et plus que tout...je voulais être vu...sans philtre...sans préjugés millénaires et absurdes...être **_vu_** , inspectrice..."

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, silence uniquement perturbé par leurs lentes et profondes respirations. Sans un mot, lentement, la jeune femme s'approcha de quelques centimètres de Lucifer. Ce dernier persistait à regarder avec une fascination feinte le verre rempli de liquide ambré. Toujours aussi lentement, Chloé leva sa main droite vers le visage de son partenaire. Elle empoigna son menton avec une extrême douceur et l'amena à lui faire face. Lucifer plongea son regard, un regard triste et résigné, dans les yeux gris de l'inspectrice. Cette dernière déplaça sa main du menton de Lucifer vers sa joue mal-rasée, la caressant doucement. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire un instant. Un instant qui sembla durer une éternité.

"Je vous _**vois**_...Lucifer Morningstar", murmura Chloé.

Les yeux onyx de Lucifer traduisait tout un panel d'émotions contradictoires. La reconnaissance, la tendresse, la surprise, la peur...Des émotions que partageait Chloé. Sa main était toujours sur sa joue rugueuse. Lucifer leva son bras et caressa à son tour la joue de la jeune femme, tous deux perdu dans le regard de l'autre.

Plus rien n'existait à part eux. Et ce regard. Cette caresse.

Lentement, Chloé leva son visage vers Lucifer alors que ce dernier penchait le sien vers elle. Leur souffle vint caresser leur peau respective, lai faisant tout deux frissonner. Ils ne pensaient pas aux conséquences. Aux répercussions. A la logique. La logique n'avait pas sa place ici. C'était une folie...Une folie des plus tentantes...Un merveilleux pêché.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de distance, leur souffle se mélangeant habilement. Lucifer continuait à fixer son regard sombre dans le regard clair de la jeune femme.

"Chloé...", murmura-t-il telle une supplique.

Supplique qui eut raison de leur bon sens. La maigre distance entre leurs lèvres fut parcourue rapidement, se scellant en une étreinte douloureuse et puissante. Les lèvres de Lucifer étaient brûlantes et douces, enivrantes...épicées. Ce simple contact ensorcelait ses sens, mettant l'inspectrice à sa merci. Comme Lucifer était à la merci de la jeune femme. L'un dépendant irrémédiablement de l'autre pour vivre. Chloé déplaça ses mains vers le cou de son partenaire, caressant langoureusement sa nuque par-delà son col. Lucifer émit un grognement de contentement contre ses lèvres charnues et empoigna avec force son visage. Elle lui appartenait. Tout comme il lui appartenait. Il approfondit le baiser, sa langue quémandant le passage, caressant habilement la surface de ses lèvres. La jeune femme les ouvrit doucement, sa langue habilement caressée par la sienne, mélangeant leur souffle en une unique respiration rauque. Elle sentit Lucifer caresser ses cheveux, sa nuque, ses épaules. Chloé était éprise du même besoin frénétique de le toucher. Son torse musclé, ses bras, ses cheveux. Embrasser Lucifer c'était...Embrasser l'idée même d'un baiser. Une action complète, sans demi-mesure. Sans fausse note. Parfaite. Chloé se sentait _complète_...

Ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, front contre front. La jeune femme tenait toujours le col froissé de sa chemise entre ses mains, craignant sans cela que Lucifer s'éloigne d'elle. Ce dernier caressait doucement le bras de Chloé, les yeux fermés, un sourire de contentement sur le visage.

"Je pensais que vous ne succomberiez _jamais_ à mes charmes, Inspectrice?", la nargua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Chloé se détacha de son étreinte, s'écartant de quelques millimètres, leurs visages toujours très proches l'un de l'autre. Elle le fusilla du regard et laissa échapper un exclamation mi- exaspérée, mi- ravie.

"Je pensais que vous cesseriez d'être un emmerdeur...", rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Lucifer rit doucement et approcha son visage de celui de Chloé, son long nez caressant doucement le sien.

" _Touché_ , Chloé... _Touché_ "

Il approcha à nouveau ses lèvres des siennes, une manœuvre des plus heureuses pour la jeune femme. Rester ainsi, dans les bras de Lucifer était une merveilleuse façon de terminer cette journée. De terminer cette histoire. D'avancer. Une brise fraîche vint ébouriffer le bas de sa chevelure. Chloé frissonna sous sa caresse alors que Lucifer se redressait vivement, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers l'origine de cette brise incongrue.

"Par tous les...!", jura son partenaire en s'écartant du piano et de Chloé.

Une ombre se détacha de la noirceur de la pièce. Une ombre qui se révéla être Amenadiel. Ce dernier affichait une mine des plus sérieuses. Une mine qui mettait fin à l'entrevue des deux partenaires. Amenadiel s'avança vers son frère, frère passablement sur les nerfs et proclama d'une voix grave:

"Il faut qu'on parle..."

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Pour la musique je vous conseille deux vidéos : une pour la musique simplement (Brian Justin Crum CREEP cover) et une autre avec musique et vidéo Lucifer -Chloé qui m'a beaucoup inspirée (Lucifer and Chloe "Now we know why Chloe's so special" (+2x10)_

 _Le prochain et dernier chapitre sera sans doute publié ce week-end, voire vendredi soir. :)_

 _A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas les reviews_


	20. En Enfers

_Bonsoir :)_

 _Nous y voilà...Le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'en suis toute émue TT_

 _150 pages de pure bonheur._

 _Une très bonne lecture pour ce délicieux épilogue :)_

* * *

 **EN ENFERS**

* * *

La soirée avait plutôt bien commencée.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Lucifer avait réussi à se faufiler sournoisement hors de l'hôpital. Tel un ninja...ou Batman.

Une œillade aguicheuse à l'une, une aimable conversation avec une autre et le tour était joué. Il était libre. Libre de dormir sur un vrai lit, de déguster de la vraie nourriture et de revêtir des habits dignes de ce nom. Le dernier point était capital. _Vital_ , même.

Pas âme qui vive dans son club, pas même Mazekeen. Un autre bon point pour lui. Il avait pu profiter tranquillement du confort providentiel de son penthouse sans questions insistantes de la démone sur son état ou sur d'autres choses bien déplaisantes auxquelles Lucifer ne voulait pas penser. Un verre de whisky de qualité...son piano. Lucifer n'avait pas besoin de plus pour profiter de sa soirée. Il avait pianoté distraitement des partitions quelconques, refaisant connaissance avec la musique. Il avait eu l'impression de ne plus avoir joué depuis des millénaires. Le contact froid des touches contre ses doigts était rassurant. Mais pas suffisamment distrayant.

Son esprit avait irrémédiablement dérivé vers cette fameuse nuit, les évènements...et cette maudite mission. Sans oublier sa très chère inspectrice. Son regard gris insistant, lourd de sous-entendus. Sous-entendus d'une conversation imminente. Une conversation que Lucifer ne souhaitait pas commencer. Le commencement de cette discussion marquerait la fin d'autre chose. Une chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas arrêter.

Mais les choses changeraient...Elles avaient déjà changé.

Lucifer l'avait remarqué. Cette distance entre eux deux...Les pincettes qu'ils prenaient tous deux, les courbettes et dérivations ridicules usées par l'un et l'autre dans chaque entrevue. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les choses avaient changé. C'était ainsi.

Et Lucifer avait senti une poigne interne et douloureuse dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas réussi à l'identifier, à mettre des mots sur cette sensation désagréable. C'était physique, mais cela n'avait rien à voir de près ou de loin avec ses blessures. Une pression suffocante entre ses côtes, dans sa gorge...partout. La même sensation étrange était apparue lorsqu'il pensait mourir et ne plus la revoir.

 _Chloé..._

C'était _elle_.

Elle qui provoquait tout cela en lui. Lucifer n'avait su définir si ces sensations déconcertantes étaient positives ou non. L'étaient-elles ? Qu'étaient-elles ? Que signifiaient-elles ? Il ressentait toute sortes d'émotions avec une intensité nouvelle pour lui. Joie, colère, peur, tristesse, rancœur...Ces émotions l'avaient submergé, étouffé...étouffé son esprit, ses sens, sa raison.

Désemparé, acculé par ce tourment interne, Lucifer avait fait la seule chose qui lui était physiquement et consciemment possible à ce moment-là pour ne pas sombrer. Mettre des mots, de la musique sur ses sensations. Il était seul. Tant pis si ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'avait aucun sens ou beaucoup trop...il était seul. Seul avec ses sensations nouvelles et sa musique.

Seul.

C'est ce qu'il croyait.

Une fois encore, Lucifer était dans l'erreur. Une fois encore, Chloé venait vers lui...illuminer les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'emprisonner. Elle provoquait et apaisait ses émotions intenses et troublantes avec une facilité étonnante pour le Diable. Qui était-elle réellement ? Un ange envoyée par son Père? Une simple humaine ?

 _Qui_ ?

Une discussion. Une confession. Une étreinte. Un baiser.

Non... ** _Le_ ** baiser.

Oui...la soirée avait merveilleusement bien débutée.

Avant qu'un énorme pigeon crasseux ne fasse irruption sur le balcon.

* * *

Lucifer fusilla du regard Amenadiel alors que ce dernier quittait le balcon et entrait dans le salon. De quel droit venait-il le déranger? Les déranger? Était-il en proie à quelques pulsions suicidaires? Une idée plaisante aux yeux de Lucifer, mais une idée bien inopportune. Il avait remarqué que son frère avait systématiquement un très mauvais timing.

 _Systématiquement._

N'importe qui de sensé aurait compris que ce n'était clairement pas le moment de l'emmerder avec une quelconque situation au degré de gravité discutable. On ne dérangeait pas le Diable en plein batifolage. Certainement pas pendant celui-ci. _Surtout pas_ pendant celui-ci. Lucifer sentit la rage oppresser ses membres encore endoloris, ses yeux rougeoyant légèrement dans leurs orbites. Il fut heureux que Chloé soit toujours assise au piano situé derrière lui, lui cachant ainsi sa fureur. La dernière chose que souhaitait Lucifer à cet instant, c'était l'effrayer.

Effrayer son frère en revanche...

Tentant... _Terriblement_ tentant.

Lucifer se souvenait trop bien de sa dernière trahison. Linda, le vol. La manipulation. On ne jouait pas avec le feu. Amenadiel aurait du le savoir. Et aurait du éviter d'énerver le Seigneur des Enfers. Un grand nombre d'idées de tortures traversèrent l'esprit de Lucifer.

Démembrement? Hmmm...Non. Trop salissant. Noyade? Trop long. Le déplumer? Aaaaaah...Pourquoi pas?

Amenadiel garda une certaine distance de sécurité entre eux deux. Il n'était pas totalement idiot en fin de compte. Comme quoi, certaines choses pouvaient encore surprendre Lucifer. Ce dernier sentit Chloé bouger près du piano, mais il ne se retourna pas vers elle, tous ses muscles bandés en vue de la bataille à venir. Il y aurait une bataille. Lucifer avait besoin de se défouler.

Vraiment besoin.

"Il faut qu'on parle, Lucifer...", répéta Amenadiel d'un ton autoritaire.

Lucifer laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches.

"De quoi? Ta connerie millénaire? Ça risque de prendre un moment! Je n'ai ni l'envie ni l'énergie pour ce genre de conversation sans intérêt...Et tu remarqueras que je ne suis pas _seul_ !", souligna-t-il en désignant sa partenaire d'un mouvement de bras.

Amenadiel tourna sa tête vers Chloé, à moitié-cachée derrière la carrure imposante de Lucifer. Elle se décala légèrement, venant se placer à la gauche de son partenaire. L'inspectrice adressa un sourire aimable quoique quelque peu figé à son frère.

"Bonsoir, Amenadiel", le salua-t-elle.

"Bonsoir, Chloé. Vous allez bien? "

"Oui, merci. Vous...", commença-t-elle.

Lucifer poussa un soupir bruyant et délibéré, interrompant cette conversation enrobée de civilités inutiles et ridicules. Il vit l'inspectrice se retourner vers lui et soupirer de dépit en secouant la tête. Lucifer ne se laissa pas démonter. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire des efforts de politesse avec sa famille prétentieuse.

"C'est quoi la prochaine étape, Inspectrice? Vous allez lui proposer un café?!", lui reprocha-t-il, agacé par cette mascarade et ces faux-semblants. "Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je m'efforce de me débarrasser des cafards récalcitrants pour que nous puissions reprendre où nous en ét..."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et libérèrent une Mazekeen particulièrement énervée.

" ** _Bloody Hell!_** ", cria Lucifer en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. "C'est le pire plan à quatre qu'on puisse imaginer!"

"Dégueu...", murmura Chloé pour elle-même.

La démone jeta sa veste noir sur le canapé et se dirigea vers le bar, sans un regard pour les personnes présentes. Elle empoigna la première bouteille visible et avala plusieurs gorgées au goulot, comme si le contenu du récipient n'était en rien de l'alcool. Lucifer poussa un nouveau soupir de frustration avant de récupérer son verre sur le piano et le vider d'une traite.

"Bon...C'est quoi l'urgence, Am'?", demanda la démone après avoir vidé la moitié de la bouteille. "J'ai du annuler mon rencard! Tu as plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il y ait une bonne raison pour m'empêcher de m'envoyer en l'air...", le prévint-elle en claquant ses ongles pointus sur le marbre du comptoir.

"Un _rencard_ ?" , répéta Lucifer, intrigué.

Depuis quand Maze avait besoin d'un rencard pour s'envoyer en l'air ? Etrange. Très étrange. Lucifer brûlait d'en savoir plus, mais ce qu'il désirait avant tout: c'était le silence. Dératiser la pièce de tous les nuisibles et rester avec Chloé. Amenadiel laissa son regard voyager entre la démone et les deux partenaires, pris en sandwich entre eux. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement alors que Mazekeen vidait le reste de la bouteille.

"Depuis quand tu t'inities aux rencards, Maze?", la questionna Lucifer, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires...", répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Chloé observait l'échange insolite d'un œil dubitatif et se contenta de rester silencieuse aux côtés de Lucifer. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, peu impressionné par le ton menaçant de la démone et s'approcha d'elle pour sauver le reste de la bouteille. Maze essuya ses lèvres du revers de la main et alla s'étaler sur le canapé de son maître, la mine renfrognée. Lucifer versa le fond de la bouteille dans son verre et retourna près de l'inspectrice, sans un regard pour son frère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" , demanda enfin Lucifer.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce crétin duveteux était ici. Encore moins pourquoi il avait "convoqué" Mazekeen. Cette soirée tournait au désastre. Elle avait si bien commencée...Quelle déception.

"Des réponses...", répondit Amenadiel.

"Je suis désolé, il va falloir être un _poil_ plus précis, frérot! Je ne suis pas très attentif, ce soir...j'avais d'autres plans en tête...", le nargua Lucifer en adressant un sourire entendu Chloé, cette dernière rougissant légèrement sous l'allusion.

"Ne joue pas à ça, Luci...", l'avertit Amenadiel, sa mâchoire se contractant sous la colère. "Nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là!"

Lucifer but une gorgée de liquide ambré. Lentement. _Très_ lentement. Enerver son angélique frérot était amusant et une si faible vengeance pour cette visite inopportune. Il fit claquer sa langue de contentement : ce bourbon était divin. Façon de parler, bien entendu! Dommage que Maze n'ait pas su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il fallait savourer ces grands crus.

Prendre le temps...

"De quelle nuit tu parles, Amenadiel?", demanda encore le Diable, feignant l'incompréhension.

"Lucifer...", murmura Chloé en lui empoignant le bras.

Lucifer frissonna à ce contact froid et doux sur sa peau brûlante. L'inspectrice faisait naître en lui des sensations nouvelles et délicieuses. Et dire qu'il ne pourrait pas les approfondir ce soir...Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Cette dernière serra un peu plus sa main autour de son bras, l'enjoignant au calme et à davantage de maturité. Il poussa un autre soupir avant de jeter un regard torve à son frère, l'enjoignant d'un mouvement de main à poursuivre.

"Ce démon...Alastor...Il n'a pas pu bloquer mes pouvoirs à lui seul. Tu ne le peux pas toi-même...", commença l'ange.

"Au risque de te contredire, frangin...", ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir le Diable. " Il se _pourrait_ que tu ne sois pas aussi puissant que tu le croies!"

C'était trop tentant. Et le Diable était bien connu pour ne pas résister aux tentations. Plutôt pour les encourager. Il vit le visage de son frère prendre une teinte violacée disgracieuse sous l'effet de la colère. Lucifer laissa échapper un ricanement en approchant son verre de ses lèvres. Amenadiel serrait à présent les poings, hors de lui par cette énième pique bien placée. Une énergie lourde...oppressante submergea l'entièreté de la pièce, les lumières vacillant un instant sous l'afflux de puissance dégagée par l'ange noir. Chloé recula de quelques pas tout en serrant davantage le bras de son partenaire, inquiète. Lucifer se raidit à son tour. De quel droit osait-il le menacer ainsi? Il sentit l'énergie néfaste affluer et crépiter dans ses veines. La chaleur de la pièce augmenta sensiblement en quelques secondes tandis qu'une aura rouge entourait le corps de Lucifer.

Il allait le réduire en poussière. Le dépecer. Morceau par morceau. Lentement...Doucement...

"LUCIFER!"

Ce dernier sursauta et focalisa son regard flamboyant sur sa partenaire. Cette dernière était à présent devant lui, ses mains fines sur sa poitrine. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et caressa sa joue d'une main. Il ne vit aucune peur dans ses yeux clairs. Juste de l'inquiétude. Pour lui.

Son inquiétude, cette absence de peur en elle...purgèrent le Diable de toute énergie négative avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertante. Il sentit les flammes de l'Enfer quitter ses yeux onyx et la pièce se refroidir instantanément. Chloé garda une main posée sur la poitrine de son partenaire tout en se retournant vers Amenadiel.

"Si vous le menacez encore une fois, je lui prêterai main forte pour vous réduire en pièces, c'est clair?", déclara la jeune femme d'une voix froide.

Oh, que cette femme lui plaisait.

"Inspectrice! Je suis impressionné! Moi qui pensais me faire sermonner comme un enfant de trois ans...", s'étonna-t-il alors que Chloé retirait enfin sa main de son torse.

"Il n'est pas trop tard, Lucifer...", l'avertit-elle sans ambages en s'éloignant de lui, un sourire complice sur ses lèvres délicieuses.

Si seulement ils étaient seuls...

"Ce n'est pas pour me faire _l'avocat du Diable_...", les apostropha la démone, toujours assise nonchalamment dans le canapé."...mais je suis assez d'accords avec ton frère."

Lucifer leva vivement les bras en l'air en signe d'impuissance. Pourquoi? Pourquoi devait-il subir tout cela? Il concrétisait enfin avec l'inspectrice et c'était **_ça_** sa récompense ?! Un frère mal embouché et une démone traîtresse? Il n'aurait jamais cru comprendre ce qu'avait éprouvé cet énergumène barbu appelé Jésus par les mortels sur le Mont des Oliviers. Le voilà livré en pâture aux Romains...Quelle tragédie...Il voulait seulement un tête-à-tête avec Chloé. Pour parler...entre autre chose. Ils pourraient _éventuellement_ parler. Si l'action s'y prêtait.

Maze se redressa et posa ses jambes sur la table vitrée près du canapé.

"Alastor pouvait très bien me bloquer...pas ce crétin!", fit-elle remarquer aux deux partenaires en désignant vaguement du doigt le crétin emplumé en question.

Ce dernier tiqua face à l'insulte, mais resta maître de lui-même cette fois-ci. A la plus grande déception de Lucifer. Un peu d'action était toujours salutaire. Une distraction également. La conversation prenait un tournant dangereux et extrêmement glissant. Vers une destination que Lucifer ne souhaitait entrevoir ou aborder ce soir.

Jamais, d'ailleurs.

Maze focalisa son attention sur Lucifer alors que ce dernier se dirigeait doucement vers le balcon. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'une cigarette. Il s'accouda à la baie vitrée, laissant son regard s'égarer sur le paysage lumineux qu'offrait la ville à ses pieds. Une brise fraîche vint caresser son visage et ses cheveux sombres. Il alluma doucement sa cigarette et prit une longue bouffée avant de se retourner. Tous le fixaient dans un silence quasi religieux. Mazekeen passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de poursuivre :

" Alastor était prisonnier sur Terre depuis des millénaires, Lucifer. Nous sommes ici depuis cinq ans...Il aurait pu s'en prendre à toi n'importe où, n'importe quand! Pourquoi maintenant ? "

Lucifer ne dit rien. Au grand étonnement de l'assemblée. Amenadiel luttait pour garder son calme, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards haineux à son jeune frère. Jeune frère insensible à cette haine pathétique. Chloé s'approcha de son partenaire et s'arrêta à l'entrée du balcon.

"Lucifer...Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?", demanda à son tour la jeune femme, ses cheveux blonds doucement balayés par le vent nocturne.

Il prit une seconde bouffée, exhalant la fumée par le nez. Se taire était stupide. Au point où il en était...autant détruire toute chance de passer un agréable moment. Il devrait tôt ou tard faire face à ses responsabilités. Imposées ou non par un **_Connard_** omnipotent fainéant.

Lucifer leva sa main droite, celle parée du bijou scellé depuis longtemps à sa peau, à son Âme. Il aperçu de fines rainures blanches sur la pierre onyx, des lignes blanches s'entrecroisant subtilement au centre du bijoux. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il avait remarqué ce changement dès son réveil à l'hôpital, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à l'expliquer. Était-ce bon signe? Dangereux? Était-ce du à la libération un _chouia_ exagérée de sa puissance divine ? Lucifer n'en savait rien. Il espérait juste que ce petit détail n'aurait aucune importance, aucune conséquence majeure et désastreuse à l'avenir.

Un avenir bien sombre...même sans ce bijou ostentatoire.

"Ça...", se contenta-t-il de répondre, son regard toujours rivé sur cette bague soudée à son doigt à jamais.

"Qu'est-ce que cette bague a de si spécial?", l'interrogea l'inspectrice, perplexe.

C'est vrai que tout cet univers était nouveau pour la jeune femme. Lucifer se sentait tellement soulagé qu'il en oubliait l'essentiel. Ne plus cacher une partie de lui-même était libérateur. Il devait cependant jouer le rôle de guide pour sa partenaire au sein de toutes ces notions...surnaturelles. Ses seules bases étaient pour la plupart un tissu d'inepties rocambolesques pondues par des humains très créatifs...et probablement sous acides ou autre drogues de l'époque. L'opium avait eu ses heures de gloire...

Amenadiel répondit pour Lucifer.

" Cette bague fait partie de Lucifer. Elle contient son essence...démoniaque. L'énergie même des Enfers y est enfermée. C'est une source de pouvoir inimaginable...incontrôlable entre d'autres mains que les siennes", conclu-t-il en désignant du menton son frère.

"Génial...", marmonna la démone, blasée comme jamais. " Ça ne nous dit pas comment Alastor a tous failli nous tuer..."

Lucifer poussa un énième soupir et jeta sa cigarette au loin, par-dessus la rambarde transparente. Non, Maze avait raison. Les ambitions d'Alastor n'avait rien à voir avec le nœud du problème. Ou peut-être que si...Était-ce planifié? Méticuleusement orchestré par cet...?

"Lucifer?", l'appela doucement Chloé.

Ce dernier s'extirpa de ses pensées pour adresser un sourire rassurant à sa partenaire.

"Il n'a pas agi seul...Entre deux _tortures_ , Monsieur a eu la gentillesse de faire allusion à un bienfaiteur...Quelqu'un qui lui aurait rendu ses pouvoirs...Quelqu'un qui ne m'apprécie pas...Étonnant, non?", plaisanta le Diable, un sourire amer sur le visage.

Quelqu'un qu'il ne préférait pas recroiser de sitôt. Quelqu'un qu'il préférait oublier.

Amenadiel affichait un air surpris, tout comme Mazekeen. Seule Chloé ne semblait pas perturbée par cette révélation, sans doute en raison du caractère nouveau de cette conversation. Elle ne pouvait appréhender la gravité de la situation comme Lucifer ou les deux autres cafards. Amenadiel sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Il soutint le regard de son frère, sondant son corps entier. C'est l'impression qu'avait Lucifer. Il se sentait légèrement _violé_ sous cet inspection oculaire insistante par ailleurs. Amenadiel n'était certainement pas la personne avec laquelle le Diable rêvait de concrétiser ce fantasme. La personne concernée par cet acte charnel semblait elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées, ses cheveux blonds cachant en partie son visage anguleux.

"Luci...Qu'est-ce qu' ** _Il_** t'a dit ?", murmura son frère.

"De qui tu parles, frangin?", le nargua encore Lucifer, amusé.

" ** _Il_** t'as sauvé, n'est-ce-pas?", insinua encore l'ange noir. " ** _Il_** ne fait jamais rien gratuitement , Luc'...Qu'est-ce qu' ** _Il_** t'as dit?"

Chloé regardait tour à tour Lucifer et son frère, perdue. Lucifer continuait à fixer avec un air de défi son grand frère, reprenant nonchalamment appui sur la rambarde vitrée du balcon. Il tapota doucement la matière fine et transparente de ses doigts, ses yeux noirs ne déviant pas des yeux bruns de son frère.

"De qui vous parlez?", s'exclama l'inspectrice.

" Dieu...Inspectrice. Mon cher Paternel a décidé de me ramener d'entre les morts...Quelle Âme charitable, n'est-il pas?", lança Lucifer avec sarcasme.

"Dieu...Okay...", souffla Chloé, complètement perdue dans le fil de la conversation. "Dieu, qui est votre Père...vous a... _ressuscité_ , c'est ça?"

Lucifer opina faiblement de la tête, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux du crétin emplumé. Il vit du coin de l'œil la jeune femme se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Une manie que sa partenaire avait systématiquement lorsqu'elle se torturait les méninges sur une affaire. Mazekeen observait son maître et l'ange avec attention, attendant l'explosion imminente. Une explosion que Lucifer espérait. Il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre cette discussion. Pas avec cet imbécile duveteux. Pas ce soir. Il n'appréciait pas d'être acculé ainsi...forcé à révéler des informations délicates pour calmer les nerfs à vifs de son frère.

Le Diable aimait avoir le contrôle. Il ne contrôlait rien ici...excepté les humeurs de l'ange pédant qui le fusillait du regard depuis un long moment.

"Qu'a-t- ** _Il_** dit ?", le questionna une troisième fois ce dernier, un tic nerveux faisant tressauter les muscles saillants de son cou.

Lucifer poussa une exclamation dédaigneuse avant de relâcher sa prise sur la rambarde vitrée. Chloé continuait à le dévisager, ainsi que Maze. Il enfouit à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches, un nouveau sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres.

"Tu es bien un ange pour croire aux miracles, mon cher frère! Père... _parler_? Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas son fort! J'ai d'ailleurs toujours été étonné de l'exactitude des ordres divins retranscrits dans la Bible... ** _Il_** semble avoir plus de facilité avec les humains...Il doit y avoir un souci de transmission en ce qui concerne sa famille...", supposa le Diable, ses sourcils noirs froncés sous une profonde réflexion.

Mazekeen poussa un soupir et s'étala à nouveau dans le canapé, agacée par cette chamaillerie grotesque. Chloé croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et toisa son partenaire. Un regard d'avertissement. Lucifer ne souhaitait pas se fâcher avec l'inspectrice. Surtout après leur échange passionné...Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle...

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un énième soupir de résignation s'échappant de sa bouche. Lucifer rentra dans le salon, dépassa l'inspectrice courroucée et le frère prétentieux pour s'arrêter devant le comptoir immaculé. Il attrapa un verre propre et une bouteille, versant un bonne dose d'alcool dans celui-ci. Un remontant ne serait pas du luxe pour affronter la suite. Il but une gorgée du liquide parfumé avant de reposer doucement son verre sur le bar, ne montrant que son dos aux autres protagonistes.

Il était temps que le Diable se mette à table...

"Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul mouton noir de la famille, frérot...", murmura Lucifer sans se retourner, caressant d'un doigt la surface lisse du verre devant lui.

"Que veux-tu dire, Luci?", s'exclama Amenadiel.

Lucifer se tut un bref instant, fasciné par les rainures lumineuses que produisait le verre sur le bar. Il déglutit et se retourna légèrement, plongeant à nouveau son regard sombre dans celui troublé de son frère. Un silence pesant emplit la pièce faiblement éclairée.

 _Le calme avant la tempête..._

"Alastor s'est fait aidé par...un archange. Un archange est derrière tout ça..."

Amenadiel sonda encore une fois les yeux noirs de Lucifer, espérant sans doute y trouver un indice...quelques chose que démontrerait que les mots dits précédemment par son jeune frère n'était que mensonge et tromperie.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que l'on pouvait concéder au Diable...c'était l'honnêteté. Lucifer ne mentait pas. Il ne mentait jamais. Jamais.

Amenadiel était figé, frappé par cette nouvelle. Une nouvelle désastreuse. Lucifer sourit intérieurement, bien que son visage n'exprimait que sérieux à cet instant. Une fois n'était pas coutume. L'identité de cet archange était bien pire...plus désastreuse que l'implication d'un archange en soi. Un "banal" archange aurait été beaucoup plus simple à neutraliser. Tellement plus simple.

Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ?

"Qui...", souffla enfin son frère, interrompant les sombres pensées du Diable. " Qui...de tous les soldats de Père...pourrait défier **_Sa_** Volonté? _Qui_ , mon frère?", l'implora presque Amenadiel.

Le silence emplit à nouveau l'espace entre eux, silence uniquement perturbé par la brise extérieure et les respirations de chacun. Lucifer laissa son attention dériver sur la texture froide et humide du verre qu'il avait en main. Il caressa la surface fraîche du pouce sans aucun regard pour les personnes présentes.

Il était temps de lever le voile.

"Michael."

* * *

Lucifer attendit patiemment que cette information dantesque intègrent le cerveau de chacun, tout comme les conséquences désastreuses en découlant. Car les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Apocalyptiques. Il ne pouvait en être autrement avec lui.

"Michael?", répéta la démone, jusqu'alors étalée sur le canapé. "Genre... _Le_ Michael?"

"Le seul et l'unique, _darling_!", affirma Lucifer en amenant son verre à ses lèvres.

Chloé ne dit rien, perdue dans ses pensées, rassemblant sans doute ses maigres connaissances sur l'archange Michael. Les humains ne connaissaient qu'un tiers de la véritable histoire...

 _S'ils savaient toute l'histoire..._

La jeune femme s'approcha du canapé, prenant place aux côtés de la démone. Lucifer fut étonné de voir cette dernière se décaler délibérément en vue de laisser une place confortable à sa partenaire. Elle n'avait plus envie de la dépecer? Une bonne nouvelle, quoique très étrange. Chloé se pencha en avant, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux et pinça les lèvres, perplexe. Lucifer admira la fluidité de ses gestes, ses long cheveux d'or tombés avec grâce sur ses épaules. Les fines rides se creusant entre ses sourcils sous la concentration.

"Mensonges...", marmonna soudain Amenadiel d'une voix blanche.

Lucifer cessa ses observations délicieuses et focalisa son attention sur le crétin immobile face à lui. Ce dernier serrait les poings avec force contre ses flancs, aussi raide qu'un piquet. Ce qui devait être normal, vu le gigantesque balai coincé dans son postérieur. Accuser un archange de haute trahison apparaissait impensable pour son frère, semblait-il. Lucifer était dépité par ce déni ridicule. Et blessé qu'on le traite de menteur. Franchement que gagnait-il à accuser injustement Michael? Le Diable soupira de dépit, dardant son regard flamboyant sur le pigeon énervé devant lui avant de vider son verre d'une traite. Il reposa celui-ci avec force sur le comptoir, faisant sursauter Chloé.

"Je ne mens JAMAIS, frangin! Jamais...Si tu me traites de menteur...Tu **_Le_** traites de menteur!", cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

Amenadiel tiqua à la référence du _"Saint"_ Père. Ils se toisèrent tous deux pendant des secondes qui semblèrent durer des minutes. Tous les deux étaient à cran. Tous les deux auraient voulu ne jamais connaître l'identité de cet archange ou être impliqué dans cette histoire. Qu'il s'agisse d'une mission capitale aux yeux du paternel ou non. L'inspectrice toussota doucement, voulant attirer leur attention sur elle et ses éventuelles questions. Lucifer brisa le lien visuel avec son frère et adressa un sourire encourageant à sa partenaire.

"Je suis désolée si mes questions paraissent ridicules, mais tout cela est nouveau pour moi...et je n'étais pas une élève assidue en catéchisme...", expliqua rapidement la jeune femme.

"Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, Inspectrice! Une rebelle...déjà si jeune! Nous étions fait pour être ensemble!", se félicita Lucifer, un sourire coquin illuminant son visage.

Les joues de Chloé rosirent légèrement tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux, gênée. Lucifer sourit de plus belle. Il était si facile de la déstabiliser! La jeune femme reprit rapidement contenance et se mit à questionner les deux frères :

"Qui est Michael exactement?"

Lucifer et Amenadiel échangèrent un bref regard avant de se retourner vers l'inspectrice.

"Mon frère jumeau...", répondit le Diable du bout des lèvres.

Ce dernier se resservit une généreuse dose d'alcool. L'alcool était une véritable bénédiction. Une nécessité. Un moyen de survie à cette soirée catastrophique. Chloé paraissait dubitative face à cette nouvelle information.

"Jumeau...Ça veut dire que lui et vous...vous...", insinua l'inspectrice en pointant son doigt fin vers son partenaire, ce dernier toujours accoudé au bar.

" Nous sommes en tout point identiques, si ce n'est la couleur des cheveux et des yeux...Pas étonnant que les humains me confondent sans arrêt avec lui...", marmonna Lucifer pour lui-même. 'Moi... _Blond_?! Tsssss...Et le caractère ! "

"Bien sûr... _Totalement_ différents, c'est sûr!", le singea Amenadiel.

Lucifer darda son regard assassin vers le connard emplumé qui lui servait de frère. On ne choisissait clairement pas sa famille...Lucifer agrippa son verre et s'éloigna dans le salon tout en buvant une autre gorgée de liquide alcoolisée. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil du balcon, profitant encore de la légère brise de la nuit noire. Il sentait une pression désagréable enserrer ses tempes et la fraîcheur de l'extérieur lui faisait du bien. Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de cette accalmie, tandis que son frère s'évertuait à exposer leur hiérarchie familiale complexe à Chloé.

" Michael est le chef des archanges...Il est considéré, dans les écrits humains, comme le plus puissant et...le plus beau de tous les anges créés jusqu'à ce jour. Il n'est pas connu pour sa patience ou sa mansuétude...Il est un tantinet... _agressif_!"

"Mais pourquoi tient-il tant à détruire Lucifer?", demanda encore sa partenaire. "Et pourquoi maintenant?"

"Une excellente question, _Love_...Je ne manquerais pas de lui demander avant qu'il ne me transperce à nouveau avec sa satanée épée!", suggéra le Diable sur un ton badin.

Mazekeen pouffa de rire dans le canapé, peu impressionnée par la gravité des événements. La menace imminente d'un archange surpuissant ne semblait pas l'effrayer le moins du monde ou calmer son énervement. Lucifer ne réagit pas, absorbé par ses pensées...ses souvenirs.

Michael.

De tous les archanges...De tous les crétins voletant niaisement là-haut...c'était _lui_ qu'il devait neutraliser. Devait-il le neutraliser? Encore une fois, son cher père ne s'était pas encombré de détails ou d'explications un minimum précises sur le contenu de la mission. Il devait _s'en occuper_.

Génial...ça, c'est de l'info! Concis...détaillé...parfaitement clair!

Que devait-il faire, sérieusement?

Lucifer nageait en plein brouillard. Fallait-il le tuer? Le neutraliser uniquement? Comment? Pourquoi? Devait-il simplement parler ensemble? Une très mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise. Si ce n'était pas Lucifer qui déclencherait les hostilités, son frère ne manquerait pas de faire le premier pas. De porter le premier coup, plutôt.

Lucifer but le fond de son verre, sa gorge serrée eut du mal à laisser passer le liquide ambré.

"Michael n'est pas du genre à rester sagement assis dans un coin...", décréta Lucifer sur un ton neutre et étonnamment calme. "Maintenant que son _jouet_ a été détruit, il va entrer en action. Je dois lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Le trouver...et frapper le premier..."

Maze poussa une exclamation dédaigneuse dans le dos de son maître, ce dernier toujours accoudé aux portes du balcon.

"Annihiler un démon supérieur n'a rien à voir avec l'archange qui a expulsé tes jolies petites fesses du Paradis, Lucifer!", intervint-elle.

"Je souscris...", ajouta à son tour Amenadiel. " Tu as beau être le Diable, Luc', tu ne fais pas le poids face à lui..."

Lucifer ne démentit pas, observant silencieusement le paysage extérieur. Il savait tout cela. Ça ne changeait rien à la situation. Ne rien faire n'était pas envisageable. Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien tenter.

La voix mélodieuse de Chloé s'éleva à nouveau dans le salon :

"Pourquoi? Lucifer et Michael sont jumeaux, non? Ils sont identiques au niveau de leur force également, si je ne m'abuse..."

"Certes, Chloé.", admit son frère. "Mais à l'époque de la rébellion, Lucifer avait perdu la bénédiction divine de notre Père et avait été sérieusement affaibli par les combats précédents. Sans cela, personne n'aurait su prévoir lequel des deux aurait pris le dessus sur l'autre. La situation actuelle est bien plus problématique...Lucifer avait encore ses ailes en ces temps-là. Une mince chance de pouvoir égaliser avec Michael. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas..."

Amenadiel était dans le vrai. Avec ses ailes, il aurait eu une chance. Une infime chance de pouvoir tenir tête à son frère. C'était déjà pas mal. Lucifer n'était pas difficile. Il sentit ses cicatrices irriter la peau de son dos à l'évocation de ses chères appendices. Il roula des épaules en retenant un gémissement de douleur. C'était toujours douloureux par moment. Il avait coupé une partie de lui ce jour-là. Ce n'était pas sans conséquences.

"Vos ailes!", s'exclama Chloé. "Vous m'aviez dit...ce soir-là...Oh mon D..."

"Inspectrice...pitié...", la prévint-il sans se retourner.

"Désolée...", se rattrapa-t-elle in extremis.

"Il les a brûlées...Les plus belles ailes jamais confectionnées par notre Père...réduites en cendres sur cette plage! Avec elles, tu avais une chance!", se lamenta misérablement le crétin emplumé.

Lucifer toussota à son tour sans discrétion, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. Il se retourna doucement vers eux, déposant sans les regarder le verre vide sur une table proche du balcon. Lucifer ré-enfouit ses mains dans ses poches tout en déclarant sur un ton faussement naturel :

"C'est drôle que tu en parles, Amenadiel..."

* * *

Lucifer ne continua pas sa phrase.

Il observa le faciès de son frère osciller doucement entre tristesse, incompréhension et colère. Mazekeen n'était pas en reste. Par cette simple phrase inachevée, Lucifer avait réussi à perturber leur impassibilité. Surtout celle de son frère. Ce dernier semblait faire tourner ses méninges à toute allure, rassemblant les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit sur la plage. Mazekeen paraissait perdue entre l'espoir et la vexation. Quant à l'inspectrice...cette dernière s'évertuait à assimiler les derniers éléments dans son esprit fatigué. Ailes d'ange, archange soupe-au-lait,...C'était du lourd. Même pour l'esprit affûté de sa délicieuse partenaire. Et plus particulièrement à une heure aussi tardive. Heure à laquelle où un lit moelleux était fortement recommandé. Pour dormir...ou _autre_.

Amenadiel s'avança vers Lucifer, ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise et d'autres émotions puissantes.

"Tu les as _brûlées_...Je t'ai vu les brûler, Lucifer...", se convainquit-il.

Lucifer rit doucement, perturbant davantage son frère ainé.

"Décidément la précision ce n'est pas ton fort, Am'….", se désola le Diable en secouant légèrement la tête. " Tu parles desquelles, frérot? Les vraies...ou les _copies_ ?"

Il vit l'incompréhension s'accentuer dans le regard de son frère tandis que Lucifer lui offrait un nouveau sourire suffisant. Mazekeen laissa échapper un hoquet. De surprise...de joie...Il n'en avait aucune idée.

"Tu es bien le bras armé de notre Père...sûrement pas le bras _pensant_...", se lamenta à son tour le Diable, se moquant davantage de la crédulité de l'ange noir. "Je ne sais pas toi, mais je trouve assez difficile...voire même impossible de détruire un objet divin par un feu des plus communs!"

Un long silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Amenadiel paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Mazekeen serrait avec force le cuir du canapé entre ses doigts, déchirant presque la matière. Seule Chloé était relativement calme et maîtresse d'elle-même face à cette nouvelle. Intriguée, mais pas le moins du monde perturbée.

Lucifer lui adressa un sourire aimable alors que son frère s'approchait à nouveau de lui, ne se stoppant qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Lucifer pouvait presque sentir son souffle bovin contre sa peau. Écœurant...Il ne recula pas ou ne bougea pas d'un poil, peu impressionné par la posture menaçante de son ainé. Il devait affronter Michael. Se faire menacer par Amenadiel était comparable à une souris menaçant un ours. Ours devant affronter un dragon de six mètres de haut.

Lucifer avait sa fierté, mais il fallait savoir reconnaître la puissance de son ennemi. De plus, il avait horreur du mensonge. Se mentir à lui-même était tout aussi détestable à ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait?", l'interrogea la souris, la mâchoire crispée par la colère.

Lucifer soupira encore une fois, fatigué par tout cela. Par tout ce qui allait suivre.

Il aurait tellement voulu profiter de cette soirée avec Chloé. Seuls. Sans parasites et avenir funeste à analyser. Car Lucifer avait déjà fait tout cela. Il y avait réfléchi encore et encore. Il n'était pas idiot ou inconscient. Il faisait uniquement croire qu'il l'était. Avant même que son frère ne débarque,...que Chloé ne débarque chez lui...avant même de quitter l'hôpital, Lucifer savait quoi faire.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas de taille. Pas sans ses ailes.

"Lucifer... ** _Où_** sont-elles?", le questionna l'inspectrice du canapé.

Ce dernier apprécia la brise froide qui vint caresser son dos et ses bras nus. C'était une si belle soirée...

Il s'était plaint du froid, de l'humidité. Et finalement...ces deux choses lui paraissait indispensables.

Il n'avait pas voulu aborde le sujet. Pas ce soir. Pas tout de suite. Car il savait parfaitement quoi faire et où aller.

Et Lucifer ne souhaitait pas aller là-bas. Pas le moins du monde.

En parler...Révéler l'endroit où il avait caché ses ailes...ne ferait qu'accélérer son départ. Lui qui avait fait tellement de sacrifices pour ne plus jamais y retourner...

L'heure était venue de rentrer à la maison.

"En Enfers..."

* * *

A SUIVRE DANS. **.. _HELL SWEET HELL_**

* * *

 _Eh oui...Je l'ai caché jusqu'ici pour vous faire la surprise._

 _Il y aura donc une suite à ce récit. Tout aussi palpitant. J'ai déjà débuté le plan de l'histoire globale. Je vous propose de me poser vos questions - donner vos avis et prévisions pour la suite - en reviews XD_

 _J'y répondrai le mieux possible par une dernière publication "Remerciements et FAQ" sur cette histoire. J'attendrai quelques jours pour que tout le monde puisse participer s'il le désire._

 _5000 vues et 150 pages : Quelle aventure ! Merci à toutes et à tous XDXXD_


	21. Remerciements

Salut tout le monde :)

Une dernière publication sur cette fanfiction pour donner des indices sur la suite et répondre aux éventuelles questions que vous vous posez ou m'avez posé via les reviews. Et bien sûr des remerciements ^^

Je publierai la suite assez rapidement...normalement. J'ai fini aujourd'hui le plan global de **_Hell Sweet Hell_**. Il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour tout bien goupiller. Donc...sans doute une publication dans une semaine et des poussières grooooos maximum ( j'ai trop besoin d'écrire de toute façon XD je n'arrive pas à me retenir!).

La suite sera sans doute plus longue que **_Morningstar_**. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres exactement, mais vu tout ce que je compte y mettre...ça sera plus long que celle-ci. Les publications seront peut-être plus espacées également (car l'histoire devient un chouia plus complexe).

Alors pour répondre aux questions de " **Guest** " : non, toute la suite ne se passera pas uniquement en Enfers. Une partie oui, une bonne partie, mais pas tout. Et Chloé fera toujours autant partie de l'histoire. Je ne la mettrai pas de côté, loin de là. Je compte ajouter des scènes avec Linda également.

 **WolfMaze** : je suis d'accords avec toi. Lucifer est censé être le premier né. Cependant, dans l'épisode 4 de la saison 2, Amenadiel se désigne lui-même comme l'aîné ( quand il invite Luc à le rejoindre sur la piste de danse). J'ai donc adapté selon la série.

 **Moka Magamo** : Ahhhh je ne dirai rien sur le rencard de Maze :)

Il y aura pas mal de flash-backs sur l'époque de la Rébellion aussi. Et sans doute l'intervention d'autres anges et démons dans le récit. Beaucoup de boulot et de torture de méninges qui m'attendent en somme ^^'

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour votre lecture et soutien assidu. Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir de lire vos réactions et me pousse à m'améliorer à chaque chapitre publié.

Un grand merci à **EOS16** , mon premier fan et premier review sur cette histoire.

Je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur les lecteurs suivants ( ceux dont j'ai reçu le plus de retour sur mes chapitres ^^) :

 **Aliciaa18**

 **Leana Nas**

 **Moka Magamo**

 **Madoju**

 **Skaelds**

Merci à tous les autres (followers et lecteurs guests confondus). Merci pour les nombreux reviews, followers et mise en favoris. Sans oublier les plus de 5300 vues sur cette fanfiction.

On se retrouve bientôt pour _**Hell Sweet Hell** _ ^^


End file.
